The Magic Circle: The Forgotten Witches
by shortiegirlie1016
Summary: Two fourteen American girls who have been best friends since a young age have discovered something more to their lives on Halloween night. When Tammie Allen decides to stay at her best friend Melinda Sawyer's house for a Halloween movie marathon and candy things take a turn sudden turn when a mysterious fog washed over the house and causes everything to appear frozen. Upon some c
1. Chapter1

**_Meet the Girls_**

I sat on my bed in my room as I debated on which outfit I'd like to wear that day. Most days I rarely planned what to do, but today was special, today was Halloween. Though I hadn't gone trick or treating years my best and I always planned to do something. Last year it was a Harry Potter marathon, this year Halloween movie marathon. I had first pick since I was the guest. I couldn't wait, though I had to keep it PG, I knew neither of us would be sleeping if I picked something outrageously gross or terrifying.

"Tammie! C'mon, you're gonna be late" my mom called up, I rolled my eyes, how could you be late for something you didn't have a specific time for?

"Yeah, I'll be right down..." I told her as I decided on my typical wear, grey leggings, black boots and an oversized long sleeve pink shirt. I braided my hair and threw my jacket over my shoulder and headed for the stairs.

"Please tell me you packed an overnight bag already?" Mom asked looking half annoyed and half hopeful.

"Of course I did, relax" I said with a wave of the hand, going over to the entry table to check out the candy.

"Don't touch that, it's for the kids!" Again I rolled my eyes, every year mom put out candy, even though she said she hated Halloween. Not that I blamed her, my father died on Halloween when I was three. I don't remember much about him, just that him and my mom were happy and we made a nice little family. My mom admitted she wanted have more kids but since my father dying she hadn't found anyone worth it. I couldn't imagine what she meant by that.

"Are you sure you're okay with me going? I can stay home, I'm sure there's something good on Lifetime..." I half teased. She shooed me to the door but I heard her chuckle.

"I'll be fine, I'll call Maybelle or someone, we'll get pizza and wine" she insisted as I followed her to the car. I nodded and slide into the passanger's side, feeling even more guilted for some reason. "Hey listen, I know it's a sore subject but have you thought anymore about what I said back in July?" I cringed, I was hoping this conversation would never come up again, but here we were, and of course she brought it up the car where I couldn't escape.

"My response is the same as it was back then" I grunted as I looked out the window.

"It's a good job opportunity and I'm worried about your father's life insurance, he only had so much, I have to go back to working otherwise we'll starve" she explained, probably trying to invoke some sort of sympathy from me.

"That's okay, I'll starve" I responded. She heavy sighed and then turned up the music. I was annoyed with myself again, I knew this was an easy decision but it was just so hard. We had been talking about moving which meant different school, but it wasn't just a different school around here, it was a different school in a different state. I wasn't ready to leave here, I had lived her my entire life, in the boondocks of good ol' New York and now my mom wanted to pack it all up and move to Connecticut. Was was even in Connecticut? "You really can't find a job here?" I asked her. She didn't immediately respond, I still had no idea what type of job she was looking for, I just knew there were very options for it here. "It's nothing illegal is it?" I tried teasing but again, no immediate response.

"I just want to make sure you're okay and safe" she said.

"Yeah and you've mentioned moving since I was eleven, every years since then, 'why don't we move?' And every year we don't."

"I can't force you to leave Tammie, I want you to be happy too." I could feel her looking at me but I couldn't bring myself to look back at her. To my knowledge she loved working and before me she had an outstanding job, her and dad were bringing home a lot of money, and then it all fell apart. We moved to this small area and got a reasonable sized two bedroom, two bathroom house. Mom's charm easily won over most of the people in the area, but of course there was one or two members who wanted nothing to do with us. I tried to make friends but around here no one wants to be friends with the new girl who comes from money. No one wants to play with the girl who doesn't like making mud pies. No one likes the girl who's had caviar. Except Melinda. Not that she had ever had caviar, she thought the stuff was gross and I was a weirdo for liking it. We were five. And that was the beginning of our friendship. As we grow up we mostly liked the same things, though she was little less straight forward than I was, but that was what balanced us out, we made for good friends who shared and common interests and brought to the table what the other was lacking. Leaving her would be like losing a sister. I couldn't move.

"You said you packed your overnight back right?" Mom asked, bringing me out of thought. I nodded, she had been asking that question all day. "And you brought extra clothes? Just in case?"

"Yes mother" I said with boredom.

"Good, good, always make sure you're fresh, you never know when—"

"You'll get hit by a car, yes, I know and I wish you'd stop saying that, it's so morbid..."

"But true"

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay, geez. Do you know what movie you're watching first?"

"Not yet" I said as the excitement kicked in as Melinda's house came into view. "Don't mention anything about moving to her parents please" I told her as she parked the car and made the motion of her lips being sealed.

I grabbed the bag and ran to the front door, knocking three times before the door opened, Melinda's mom smiling at us. "Hi Mrs. Sawyer!" I said politely as she hugged me and moved aside, letting us through. I dropped my stuff next to the door and ran up the stairs, waving at Melinda's brothers as I passed their room. "I'm here!" I shouted to Melinda who had been on her laptop, She didn't look up right up but I could see her smile forming into a big grin.

"You're so weird" she told me as I grinned back at her.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way" I reminded her as she laughed and motioned to the bed as she turned her chair around, closing the door with her foot.

"Is your mom still here?" I nodded, motioning to the door as we both fell silent long each to hear their voices downstairs. "They're talking?" Melinda asked in shock as I nodded. Just like Melinda and I were opposite our parents were opposite but apparently adults being of opposite personalities didn't work as well. They were nice to each other and nodded if they saw the other in the store, but neither went out of their way to be friends. Not even Melinda and I being friends for so long helped their friendship. Melinda said it probably had something to do with the fact that I was an only child and my mom a single work personality with high energy and involved in everything whereas Melinda's mom kept to the home taking care of her three kids, Melinda and her two younger brothers, Avery and Kyle and Melinda's father took care of the rest. My mom insisted it because of history, though I was never sure what history she was talking about since we didn't know Melinda and her family before moving here. She also frequently mentioned Melinda's grandfather being hateful toward different kinds of people. I always assumed she meant he was racist but she never expanded and I never asked. Melinda had no control over her grandparents so why make her feel bad about that? Melinda's dad was a local electrician and was out quite bit so I never really saw, him and when I did he gave a quick hello and disappeared in front of a tv or to bed. Again, my mother's reasoning his lack of interest in his daughter's friend unfounded by any examples.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Melinda asked.

"My mom will talk about anything today, it's the anniversary" I told her as she took a moment to reevaluate her expression. I didn't talk about my dad, hardly ever, I didn't really remember the man, so I never expected my small group of friends to remember the day he passed.

"I'm sorry." I shrugged, ready to move on, I was here for a night of movies, not to be sad.

"Do I still get to pick the first movie?"I asked.

"Yeah, but if you rather we talk about—"

"I'm fine and no, I don't wanna talk about it." Melinda nodded, knowing she couldn't push me to open, I dealt with things my own way.

"You know ignoring the problem doens't make it go away" she said quietly as I ignored her and went to her movie case, her collection of movies was huge. The sappy love stories only outweighed by the amount of Disney movies; regardless, she had me beat.

"Tammie, you're mom is leaving!" Mrs. Swayer called up. I grunted, I was trying to find a movie.

"Go on, maybe she won't give you big puppy dog eyes and make you feel bad."

"Yeah okay" I said sarcastically as I went downstairs. Mrs. Sawyer had ventured into the kitchen to finish doing whatever she had started, my mom stood just outside. "You sure you're gonna be okay?" I asked as she nodded.

"You're so brave sweatheart" she said as I tried not to cringe.

"Mom..."

"No, I mean it, you deal with this pain every year and you handle it so well. And I get your reluctance to leave, but please know I mean well and there's always a bigger picture" she explained as I tried listening.

"I know, we'll talk about it when I get home" I told her.

"Mrs. Sawyer volunteered to drop you off. Her boys need haircuts for school pictures and the place they go to is just a ways pass our house." I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you convince her to do that?"

"She offered, and anyway, it works out, I have some stuff to do in the morning, so I might not be home when you get home" she said wrapping her arms around me.

"But it's pancake day!" I whined, Sunday was always mother-daughter pancake day. Last week we made them with gummie bears, tomorrow was supposed to be chocolate chips.

"I know, I'm sorry, but we can go one day without" she said, wiping invisible lint off my shirt.

"Behave and be respectful" she said as I laughed.

"I always am."

"I know, I'm just reminding you" she said pulling me in for another hug. "I love you" she said squeezing me as tight as she did every year on this day, maybe a bit more.

"I love you too mom, it's gonna be okay" I told her as she let go, pulling herself together and clearing her throat.

"I'll see you, have fun!" She said as I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Be careful with the wine, no drunk phones calls please" I teased as she winked and started back toward the car. I looked after her, wondering why I suddenly felt some type of way about her leaving. I never really missed my mom when I was at Melinda's, we lived so close and I was never there for an extended time. But yet for some reason as I watched her start the car and drive away it just all suddenly felt, sad.

I shook the feeling, sensing someone was at the door watching. "What happened?" Melinda asked but I shook my head, hurrying back inside.

"Don't know, just got a weird feeling" she looked at me but didn't say anything, not that she had to, I knew that look meant 'do you wanna talk about it now?' "I'm fine, honestly" I told her as Mrs. Sawyer handed us each a small plate of assorted cookies, each one decorated in some Halloween theme. "Thank you" I told her as she tapped Melinda's arm.

"I'll be right up" Melinda said as I nodded, giving them some privacy.

When Melinda returned I was debating between Sleepy Hollow and The Nightmare Before Christmas. I knew which would be a winner but I still wanted to ask how Melinda even got a copy of Sleepy Hollow, everyone knew she didn't like the horror movie genre. "Where did this come from?" I asked as soon as her foot stepped into the room."

"Do you remember Hayden?"

"Nope" I said thumbing through the rest of the movies.

"The one who likes the same stuff we do" I shook my head, though the name did sound familiar.

"Wait, is he the one who looks seven?" Melinda rolled her eyes but I could see her blushing.

"He's our age you know" she answered matter of factly. "He got the movie, mostly as a joke, knew I'd never watch it. I told him specifically about my hatred of horror movies." I started to open my mouth, I had so many questions. Wasn't that just a waste of money? Did Sleepy Hollow really count as a horror? What did Hayden look like again? I closed my mouth seeing Melinda's expression, she didn't mean for me try and logically understand the gesture; she just wanted me to me know Hayden had done something sweet, a romantic gesture. I figdetted, trying not to roll my eyes, if anything Melinda and I differed in it was what we expected out of boys. Nonetheless, I gave her a thumbs up and wide smile.

"We can watch it then" I said as I waved Sleepy Hollow in her face. She quickly took the other choice, ignoring me as I loudly laughed and we headed back downstairs to enjoy the big screen in the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fright Night_**

We were about an hour into the movie when I felt the sudden urge to fall asleep, but I figured that was because I had stayed awake too long the night before. I glanced over at Melinda who was happily involved in the movie and the bowl of popcorn. "You okay?" She asked noticing me look at her. I nodded and turned back to the tv, I didn't want to tell her about the move, but we were supposed to tell each other everything.

"My mom is talking about moving..." I said as Melinda quickly paused the movie and set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table before joining me on the floor.

"What?"

"Yeah, and not just like across town, she means a different state. She wants to go back to work, something about dad's insurance, I don't know, but, I don't wanna go." She must have sensed my sadness because she nudged me.

"Well cheer up, maybe she'll change her mind, we're in high school now, she has to know that's like the most important time in a girl's life."

"I don't think that matters to her, she's been asking for a while now, like, every August she'll bring it up and we'll argue about it forever and then she'll just drop it until next year." Melinda made a thinking noise but didn't say anything. "Do you wanna watch something else?" She asked sensing my mood deflated.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring this up now, I just didn't want to get in another fight with her and then suddenly we're packing to leave" I explained.

"I get it, but I'm sure she won't make you move, that's probably why she hasn't done anything really, just talked about it. Now come on, what do you wanna watch?"

"Harry Potter?" I asked as she glanced toward the stairs.

"I don't think my mom is sleep yet so, probably not the best idea" she said with a lowered voice. For reasons unknown when the Harry Potter series came out Melinda's mom was extremely against Melinda reading it and when the movie came out Melinda's mom refused to let any of her children see it. Whenever Melinda asked why Mrs. Sawyer just shut down and didn't respond. I didn't peg her for the religious type but at least that made more sense that anyone thinking those spells were real.

"Meanwhile my mom keeps buying me merchandise; did you know she said if I graduate with honors she'll take me to London, to see the set?"

"First of all, does she realize you have to take Honors classes to graduate with honors?" I chuckled, my mom figured I was smart, and I was, but definitely not as smart as Melinda. I preferred showing off my talents in soccer. Melinda was the smart one. All the balance I humorously thought to myself.

"Listen, I'm just glad she didn't mention anything about dressing up" I said with a roll of the eyes as Melinda broke out into laughter.

"You mean you don't wanna be a psychic kid?" she teased. I shuddered. From age five to ten my mom would always have me dress up as a kid psychic, she thought it was a safe costume, and simple, she wasn't big on making outfits. And she always based it on the fact that my dad always told her I was special; when I was a baby I apparently never cried except before something was going to happen. One year we had a outrageous winter storm, I cried for hours before it happened. All little things, like a sixth sense, they would say. As I grew older I just chalked it up to being able to figure out the little things quicker than most, sniffing out what was wrong, always being on high alert and waiting for trouble. Psychics weren't real, just like magic.

"Apparently our house has a secret garden." I brought my attention back to the room, my daydreaming was going to get me in trouble one of these days.

"I hate gardens, all the weeds and...pollen."

"I don't really mean a garden, I just mean I found this door a few weeks ago, while cleaning and I don't think anyone else knows about it." I crossed my legs and looked at her.

"Okay, first of all, please tell me you don't want to explore it. It's Halloween and that's like, the start of every horror movie I've seen."

"No, of course we're not gonna explore it. I just wanted to mention it because lately it's been...I don't know..." she blushed, a sign she was lying.

"What?"

"I don't know"

"You do, what about it?" I turned around to see her face better.

"Don't make fun of me okay?"

"Never" I teased.

"Loud, it's been loud" she explained as I tried to hide my smirk.

"Loud? Is someone in it? Is it like music? How can a room be loud if no one is in it?" I asked as I felt Melinda glaring at me.

"It's not funny, this is why I didn't want to tell you"

"I'm not trying to make fun of you, I'm just questioning the logic of it—"

"Obviously it's not logical, it makes absolutely zero sense, I'm just saying what's been going on" she said as I shrugged.

"Have you told your parents about it?" She gave the most serious expression, obviously the answer was no. "Maybe it's nothing, where is the room?" She chewed her bottom lip for a second and slowly looked the back of the laundry room. "Wait, it's down here?" I exclaimed jumping up as she followed.

"I thought you said we weren't checking out" I hear the reluctance and fear in her voice.

"We're not, I just don't know why you'd tell me about it while in the room" I mumbled as I took a few steps closer. A few more; Melinda was still by the couch, I didn't blame her for not wanting to move. Still, I felt my feet carefully moving closer.

"There, do you hear it?" She asked as I turned my head, listening carefully for any sound. But it wasn't a sound I heard, it was a, feeling. A feeling in my ears. Regardless of how little sense it made I could hear the feelings. "See, I'm not crazy" she said as I stepped closer. "Tammie" Melinda called out, grabbing my arm as I reached for the curtain dividing the laundry room and what I assumed lead to the secret garden.

"What was that?" I asked as I sucked in as much air as I could, feeling like myself. I didn't realize it then but every noise outside of that room had been silenced. Not the eerie kind where you know something is wrong, but the kind just before you fall asleep.

"I don't know" Melinda answered.

"What was it like for you? What did you feel?" I asked turning around to face her.

"Nothing, but it creeped me out. It just sounded like the closer I got louder it got. Like a crowded room" she explained as we both looked at the curtain. "Isn't that what you heard?"

"No" I told her as I glanced over my shoulder, I could hear it again, I could feel it again.

"Tammie, you okay?" Melinda asked but I wasn't paying attention. I could see through the curtain and it looked so familiar. I've seen that place before, haven't I? But I couldn't have. It looked like a village, dark, a brick pathway, lights, it lead somewhere, the signs said something. I tilted my head, trying to get a better look but it was so distorted.

"Tammie!" I jumped, Melinda's voice practically in my ear. "Are you okay?" She asked in a panic as I sat up, not even realizing I had been on the ground.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, you fainted, you looked over your shoulder and went stiff and then you fainted" she explained as she helped me stand up.

"I haven't eaten much today" I told her as she glared at me.

"Really? That's the best excuse you can come up with?"

"Better than the truth" I mumbled but based on her expression she heard me, "I don't know, it looked familiar, like a village with a long brick path, lots of shops, dimly lit, I think one shop said...um..." I snapped my fingers, I could see the name in my head. "Something about honey, I think. Honeydew, Honeywell, honey—"

"Dukes?" Melinda asked as the color left her face.

"Yeah! That's the one! Why does that sound familiar?" I asked scrunching my nose at her expression. Had I said something wrong?

"Alright girls, I'm headed to bed" Melinda's mom said as she came down stairs. "I think I got all the laundry taken care of" she said walking over the laundry room, scanning the area and then coming over to give me a hug. "It's so great to have you over Tammie, I hope Melinda is a good host" she said as I half smiled, perplexed by the lack of effect the secret garden had on her.

"Yeah she's been great" I said as Mrs. Sawyer nodded and gave Melinda a hug and kiss goodnight and I took the moment to appreciate how much Melinda looked like her mom, from the long wavy brown hair to the almost pale skin and bright blue eyes. Most people said I didn't look that much like my mom, aside from being the same dark skin complexion she was and almond shaped hazel eyes. I was more like my father, average with a kind face and distant expression. At least anyone who knew my father said that. Anyone who just knew me and my mom found it hard to believe we were mother and daughter.

"Night girls!" Mr. Sawyer called from the stairs and then proceeded up the stairs to his room, Mrs. Sawyer smiling as she headed up herself.

"Now, what is Honeydukes? What does sound familiar?" I asked once I was sure Mrs. Sawyer wouldn't be returning. Melinda ran over to the computer, pulling up one of our favorite sites, a Harry Potter fan made site that listed just about every detail from the series. "Let me guess, a shop in Hogsmeade?" I joked but when I saw Melinda wasn't laughing I looked at the computer screen. Listed in front of my eyes were all the shops found at Hogsmeade, Honeydukes Sweetshop number five. "You know how impossible that sounds right? And do you know how many places are named Honeydukes?" I asked but my eyes caught the picture of Hogsmeade, just like I saw it. I felt my heart sink and lift at the same time.

"Obviously that's not what you saw though" Melinda said her voice distance. "I didn't see anything" she added as I nodded, unable to shake off the feeling.

"No way that's what I saw, it was nothing" I agreed as Melinda nodded, putting to end the wildest of fantasies.

Somehow, twenty minutes later we were back to watching the movie, Melinda's mind as if the last half hour didn't even happen. I on the other hand couldn't get the image out of my mind. What was it? What happened? How did I see it? What did it mean? The nearby clock ticked ten o' clock as Melinda yawned. I didn't know if she was actually tired or hinting that she knew I was distracted. It was nothing, I told myself as I gave her my best smile and asked for some popcorn.

As soon as the movie ended Melinda got up to start another one, but she stopped short. I followed her eyes to the clock, it still read ten but I knew at least forty minutes passed. "Maybe it needs new batteries?" I suggested but Melinda shook her head.

"We just put batteries in there, brand new ones."

"Maybe it's a shitty clock" I commented as Melinda waved me off. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna use the bathroom" I told her as I headed upstairs, taking two at a time.

"Quite, everyone else is sleep" she reminded me as I switched to tiptoeing. As I came out of the bathroom and put my foot on the top step I sensed something off. It was that silence again. Utter silence. "Melinda!" I hissed from the stairs. At first I was worried she wouldn't come because whatever happened happened to her too, but she was at the bottom step in a matter of seconds. "Something is wrong." She came up the stairs and looked around.

"It's just fog" she said as I looked at the window, not even realizing the windows had fogged up. All the windows had fogged up.

"Not that, but, don't you hear it?" I asked as she looked around.

"No." I searched the room with my eyes but didn't see anything out of place, but it still all felt out of place. I hurried up the second staircase, Melinda quick behind. I turned to quick, knocking over the broom, which made a loud sound on the wood floor. I waited for someone to come out and yell at us or say something but nothing happened. Absolutely nothing.

"That's good luck" Melinda said either unaware of how unusual that was or immediately going into denial that anything was strange. A special talent of hers.

"You can hate me for this later" I said as I picked up the broom and slammed it against the wall, once, twice, three times. I would've gone for a fourth but Melinda had grabbed the broom from me.

"Have you lost your mind!" She hissed running to her brother's room and peeking in and then peeking in her parent's room.

"They're still sleep, isn't that odd?" I asked as I went back to the door to her brother's room. "Are they even in there?" Again, Melinda came over to me to peek inside.

"Of course they're in here" she stated walking into the room, leaving me at the doorway.

"Mel" I called after a long minute of her not saying anything. Was something wrong with her too now? I stepped into the room, seeing the clock in the boys room had stopped working too. And the tv. "Melinda" I whispered, nodding toward the television. "Something is wrong." She looked like she didn't want to believe me but she knew I was right.

"They're breathing but I can't wake them up" Melinda said sounding quite concerned.

"Should we call the police?" I asked stupidly, Melinda running to her parents room, testing their breathing, her face paler than before. "I mean, I don't think they're dead" I said knowing I wasn't helping the situation but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"We should call" Melinda decided as I nodded and we both raced downstairs to the phone. As I picked up the phone my witty (and probably inappropriate) comment was erased by the lack of dial tone. I hung up and tried again, I could feel my eyes widen as I stared at Melinda.

"What happened?" She asked anxiously as I handed her the phone.

"It's dead" I whispered, again, fighting the urge to resist making a stupid comment.

"We have to go get help then" she said running to the door. I would've stopped her had she managed to open the door, but it was clear the door was locked as she tried to pull. I looked around the house, my minding splitting between grabbing a knife and huddling in a corner to cry. But then, within seconds my mind cleared and I felt that same pull I felt earlier. I glanced at the basement door. Then back at Melinda who was trying to find a solution or explanation. "Where are you going?" She hissed at me as I half realized my foot was on the stair to the basement.

"I don't know, I just...I feel something" I told her as she cautiously stepped over to me.

"It's that room isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have shown you! You must have done something" she insisted as I sneered at her.

"Yes, because I was away from you long enough to do all this" I snorted waving my hands as I stepped down another stair. "Maybe there will be some answers down here" I suggested knowing I was both wrong and right.

"But this isn't normal"

"I never said it was" I told her as I walked down the last few steps, Melinda still hesitating on the third step. "C'mon, I'm not finding answers by myself" I told her as she glanced back up. "Listen, I know you're scared, I am too, I have no idea what this pull is, but, it doesn't feel...bad" I tried explaining.

"But you don't know what it is, you know I hate horror movies and stuff" she said as I glanced over at the curtain.

"Yeah, I do too, but, I don't think it's anything like that. Michael Myers isn't waiting to murder us" I told her as she gave me a harsh glare.

We found ourselves in front of the curtain. "You hear it, I feel it" I told her as she twitched, indicting she did in fact hear something.

"Do you think that means something?"she asked half curious, half criticizing, I shrugged, knowing she wasn't actually waiting for an answer. "Do you see anything again?" She asked, this time meaning for it to be a question.

"No" I said as I reached for the curtain, Melinda making a small noise. "Either I do this or I don't" I told her as she nodded and shook her head at the same time, making it look more like a twitch. "It's gonna be okay, whatever is back here we'll figure it out and help your family" I assured her.

"Thanks" she said with the smallest of smiles. I nodded, swallowed hard and pulled back the curtain, revealing a large door. "Okay" she said, mostly talking to herself. "Relax" I looked over at her and she silently counted to herself and then nodded at me. "Ready" she said as I nodded and opened the door. I walked in first, not meaning to be brave, but just out of habit for adventure I figured. Or attempting to protect my friend.

We walked just far enough in that we both jumped sky hight when the door closed behind us. "Shit" I mumbled hating myself for feeling the need to explore this room and hating Melinda a little for mentioning it. On Halloween.

"We're gonna die" Melinda cried out as I started turned to face her and say something but noticed a small glow just beyond on the right. I grabbed her arm and marched toward the glow. I'd be damned if we died here.

I abruptly stopped when we came upon a tub. "What is this?" I asked her thinking maybe this whole thing was some elaborate prank to prove Halloween is a terrifying holiday. Melinda was always the creative one.

"I—I don't know" she said, her voice still low.

"This isn't a joke?"

"I think if I was joking I would've pulled the punchline way before this" she snapped back. I wanted to respond with a sarcastic comment but felt that pull again, this time it was a tight grip that almost yanked me down. At the same time Melinda covered her ears. "What is that!" She shouted as I steadied myself. We both looked at the tub, it was definitely this. "This may sound crazy" I started as we looked at each other.

"I think we're beyond crazy..." I tilted my head and closed my eyes, hovering my hand over various spots on the tub, trying to pinpoint where the feeling was originating from. My hand stopped on the faucet. "Put your ear near here" I told her as she looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Please" I added, my patience short. She sighed and kneeled, down, moving her ear closer and then immediately jerking back. "So that's in then, it's coming from here" I confirmed. She nodded and I stared at the faucet for another second. "Well that settles that" I said as I stepped in the tub, Melinda trying to pull me out.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"Clearly this is something and if I touch it and get transported I'd like my whole body to come along, not just my arm" I told her. "You coming?"

"NO!" I gave her a smirk, her over the top response compared to my response reminding me why we were friends in the first place. "This is dangerous."

"I'm sure you're absolutely right and we should go back and call the cops, but I'm more than positive the door out is locked and the phones are dead, so if we want answers, it looks like this is our only way. So either I go by myself or we go together, but I'm not staying here" I told her as she looked around, her eyes darting for anything familiar. "I'm scared too" I told her, more serious this time, my voice lower. Seemingly that was the answer as she nodded and climbed in.

"We're not...gonna tell anyone about this right?" She asked as we sat down, squeezed together in the small tub.

"Who would believe?" Again her eyes darted around once more.

"Okay" she said as she reached over me, my hand already outstretched. "One"

"Two..."

"Three!" We both touched the faucet, and when we did all air seemed left my body. I couldn't breathe. It was like I was being contorted and spilt and bent and squeezed all at once, starting at my belly button and radiating outward. It was the most painful and confusing experience. And then just as suddenly as it came, it was gone


	3. Chapter 3

**_Common Rooms_**

I opened my eyes, not realizing they were closed and found myself on the floor, pieces of tub cracked all around me. I laughed as I turned over, my legs and side radiating with pain. It was all I could think to do to keep from crying.

"Are you okay?" I heard Melinda shout somewhere from my left. "Why are you laughing?" she asked dragging herself closer, her hand on her stomach as she lay on her back.

"It's my defense mechanism," I said with another laugh. "How about you? You alright?" I asked as I turned over and laid on my stomach, rubbing my sides.

"I'm never getting my belly button pierced," she said as I listened to her take deep breathes in and out.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around. It was dark but I could still make out all the tables around us. My eyes caught the door, I could barely make out the two H's from the angle I was at so I forced myself to my knees and then standing, gritting my teeth through the pain. "Hog's Head," I read as I quickly remembered the name from the website. I shot a look over to Melinda who jerked to attention, staring at the sign.

"That's not possible" she whispered as we both stared at the sign. I helped her up and we looked around the dark room; I didn't know how she felt but I was both in awe and panic. There was no way we were transported to Hogsmeade, not even in a dream. Hogsmeade was a direct connection to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Hogwarts was where Harry Potter went to school. As in the fictional character. There was no way we landed in a fictional story.

"This isn't possible..." Melinda whispered again probably coming to the same conclusion as I had, though again, it was _impossible. _

"But yet one can dream up several impossible things before breakfast..." we both turned toward the entrance, a tall man with half-moon glasses and a long white beard and even longer white hair stood in front of us in a dark purple robe. "I can't recall which book that is from" he said, a kind smile on his face.

"Alice in Wonderland" Melinda quickly answered as I wanted to comment on her need to be right over the fact that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was standing in front of us.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm proud to say you've both arrived right on schedule. We have much to discuss." I couldn't take my eyes off the man nor could I say anything, regardless of how many questions were running through my head.

"We're dreaming right?" I asked, the only question that managed to come out of my mouth. He smiled kindly again and looked from me to Melinda.

"If you'd both come with me I believe we can attempt to maybe sort some of this out." I had to give the man credit, at least he wasn't saying he'd let us know everything or we'd understand completely after talking to him. He bowed as he opened the door, but not with his hand but a wave of his wand. A wand, as in a real wand. As in, maybe we weren't dreaming.

"Pinch me" I whispered to Melinda as she came over to me and we followed Professor Dumbledore outside.

"Ah, pardon my manners" he said as he waved his wand again, two heavy cloak falling into his arms. "It's quite chilly tonight, a wonderful night of course, the moon is a fantastic color" he said as he glanced up in the sky as he handed me and Melinda each a cloak. Not knowing how to respond I quickly pulled the cloak on, not daring to tell him it was way too large, Melinda's fitting just about the same.

We travelled in silence, still all the questions were running through my head, but like Professor Dumbledore said, we could discuss it inside. "Hey, there is it!" I exclaimed with excitement as I pointed at the Honeydukes sign. Both Melinda and Professor Dumbledore looked at the sign and then me. "I saw it, before we got here, like, when I was looking at the curtain—long story, I saw it, it must have been from this angle" I told them as Melinda just blinked, probably unable to take in any more. Professor Dumbledore though looked deep in thought as he glanced at me and then the sign and then me again.

"Miss Allen come now, we don't want either of you to freeze" he said continuing to walk ahead. I nodded, but couldn't help but wondering what his knowing expression meant.

Seeing the castle was more breathtaking than seeing it on the big screen and imagining it from the books. "Wow" I whispered as Melinda and I stared in awe up at the castle, slowly moving closer and closer and closer until we were at the front doors."We're really here."

"Right this way" we continued following Professor Dumbledore, up a staircase, and then another and another. So many pictures, all looking curious at us as we looked back even more curious at them. Another staircase. "It's quite late so I apologize if it seems rather eerie" the professor said but I shook my head, eerie wasn't even close to the right word. "Ah" he stopped as we reached the end of a hall. A large statue stood in front of us, he motioned for us to step forward, at first I couldn't see where but noticed the small bit of room. I stepped on first, Melinda next and then Professor Dumbledore who whispered something and we moved. Just like that we were rising up like a spiral elevator. Once we made a final turn we found ourselves in a very large room. Everything I could ever imagine in a Headmaster's office and more.

"Please join me". Not wanting to miss anything I sat down next to Melinda who was still looking all around; I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind. "Melinda, Tammie" Professor Dumbledore started nodding from Melinda to me, his eyes still shining. "I believe your both aware of the the muggle interpretation of our Wizarding world." I didn't say anything, I could only feel myself swallow. Interpretation? Did he mean to say all of it was real? "As you're here I ask you to remain open minded and not make comparisons. What you've read in books and seen portrayed on the screen is indeed based on fact, but not everything is what it seems and not all threats still exist."

"You mean Voldemort?" I asked as Melinda gave me one of her looks that meant I didn't think before speaking. But she read the same book I did, she knew Professor Dumbledore didn't mind hearing the name, he encouraged people not to be afraid of the name.

"Yes, Tom Riddle, Voldemort, he's gone" I looked at Melinda, he was what? "When Harry Potter was just a baby Voldemort attempted to kill him and the curse backfired, killing Voldemort instead." I half wondered if there was more to the story, more Dumbledore wasn't saying. "I myself examined the body, sadly Harry's parents also perished that terrible night" he concluded. A wave of relief washed over me and of course sadness. The man who terrorized an entire community, two communities, was dead.

"Does that mean Harry is having a normal school year?" I asked.

"As he's had for the last four years" Dumbledore answered with a smile.

"What about my family?" Melinda blurted out, a question I guessed she had on her mind since we arrived. Not that I blamed her, in fact I hadn't called my mom to say goodnight. She'd be worried too, would she be able to get into the house? What if she couldn't? Or worst, what if she could and she found the house and everyone still and us girls gone. No, missing.

"I apologize for the inconvenience and I promise everyone will return to a normal state by morning" he said as I looked at the clock, wasn't it morning? I asked realizing the time difference should've been obvious. "A little extra magic" he said as if that explained everything.

"What happened to them?" Melinda asked.

"A simple freezing spell, it causes no permanent damage and everyone will remember everything, they haven't forgotten you Melinda" he reassured her.

"Wait, in order to cast a spell doesn't someone have to be there?" I asked as Melinda looked suspiciously at me. I started to turn on her but Dumbledore raised his hand.

"You'll find a lot can happen from a fireplace" he said, again, giving us zero context.

"How are we here? _Why_ are we here?" I asked as he chuckled.

"I suspect to get an education" Dumbledore answered pulling open a drawer and offering us lemon drops. I declined, though didn't mention I didn't care for lemons.

"Tammie, I'm afraid this should come as less of a shock to you but you come from a long line of witches and wizards." I outright laughed, his comment was outrageous.

"No, I don't." I told him as I shifted in the chair, the professor hadn't taken his eyes off me and was still kindly smiling. "I'm not a witch" I added as if that was final.

"You're mother was homeschooled yes?" He asked as I nodded. "You're father, Dustin Allen he died, shortly after you were born?" Again I nodded, hooked on his words. "He was American, yes, but, he had dual citizenship" Dumbledore explained. "UK and America." Melinda stifled a laugh as I looked over at her.

"I mean, that explains so much" she half teased as I turned back to look at Dumbledore. "Your parents met shortly after he moved. I'm sure you're mother has told you the story?" I nodded, she said it was love at first sight. He had a pretty wild past and was looking to escape. Mom always suspected he was running away from something, but could never figure out what. "His grandparents were quite hard on him, pushed him away and his brother was...not the most supportive and when they parted ways when Voldemort fell—"

"My dad was in alliance with Voldemort?"

"No, no, against, strongly against" I sighed with relief, that would've been a revolution that shattered my life.

"Who was his brother?" I asked but Dumbledore merely folded his hands and set them on the table.

"All in due time Miss Allen" he said as I frowned at his answer. "As for you Miss Sawyer" he turned to Melinda. "Your magical linage unfortunately skips a generation, though we honestly wondered if it had skipped two this time around." Melinda blinked, but remained silent. "You're grandparents, the Grants, on your mother's side, they were a witch and wizard. I'm afraid I don't know much about them, they didn't go to school here but they did grow up in this country" he said as I started to ask what other school could they possibly go to but Melinda was so kind as to not interrupt me I had to do the same. "Your mother was not a witch" I glanced at Melinda, she knew that meant her mother was a squib, a child born from a witch and wizard but exhibited no magical powers of their own. "She settled down with your father and they had you and your two brothers, it seems only one of the Sawyer kids has been passed down the gene."

"Isn't it too early to tell about Thomas?" I asked referring to her youngest brother.

"There are signs, even that early" Dumbledore assured me.

"Okay, but, how are we witches? We've shown no signs" I said but looked at Melinda who didn't readily agree.

"What haven't you told me?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just, you know, little stuff that sounds..."

"Insane" I finished as she blushed. "We can go over details and compare notes later" I half teased as we both turned back to look at the professor.

"If there's a school in America, why are we here?" Melinda asked.

"Your ancestors have roots here, so you have a choice to come here or go to Ilvermorny" he said as I scrunched my face. "It's in Massachusetts, not far from Connecticut I believe" I clenched my jaw.

"Do you think that's why your mom wanted you to move?" Melinda hissed as I licked my lips, trying to think of any response that sounded normal. My mom wasn't a witch. "You haven't met my mom, sure she's a bit, gullible but she doesn't really believe in this stuff..." I said as I sat in a chair in the office of the greatest Headmaster I've ever heard of at a magical school I've only read about it in books.

"She may have wanted to wait to fill you in on the details but we highly suggested, to both your parents now would be the time otherwise you'd have to pass up your seats and we believe you both have great talents." I shook my head.

"Hold on, what? Who's been spying on us?"

"It's not spying" he said but didn't elaborate. "And your mother and I have been in contact through letters. Melinda, we've attempted to write to your parents but we've gotten few responses. Our last response was if you come they rather you do when they least expect so they won't be tempted to stop you, though they're extremely proud and happy every parent dreads the day their child leaves." I looked down in silence to give Melinda a moment. Her parents wanted the spell so they wouldn't see their only magical born child leave them because it made them sad, I knew it made Melinda sad too, she'd and her mom being really close. "You can of course go home whenever holidays come around and during the summer. Above that, it's your decision, both of yours, if you decide to even join our establishment."

"I want to see the letters" I said as Dumbledore nodded.

"That seems only fair, I'll have them delivered once you've made your decision and have gotten settled. Just to note Tammie, your mom wanted you enrolled in Hogwarts since you were born, you're father was the one against it." I wanted to ask why, to know more, but maybe I'd find my own answers in the letters.

"I want to stay" Melinda said surprising me.

"You do?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If I don't I'll be left wondering. At least if I start the school year here I have a chance to come back after holiday and explaining everything to my parents." I half smiled, I was glad I was going to have my best friend with me but this all still seemed overwhelming. Could I actually make it here? Did I have what it took to be a witch?

"Tammie?" Dumbledore asked as I nodded.

"I'll stay" I said, my voice lower as Dumbledore smiled and got up. "Perfect. I've taken the liberty to write Ollivander, he's very familiar with both your families, he's sent his best recommendations." I felt myself straighten up, was Dumbledore about to give us wands? Actual wands? Melinda and I exchanged looks as Dumbledore turned around, holding a wand box in each hand. "Please," he said as I took one and Melinda took the other. I opened the top and looked at the beautiful wand, a little note attached with a piece of string.

_Alder, nine and three quarters, dragon heartstring, I sense this wand will show you just as much loyalty as you've shown others. _

"What yours?" I asked Melinda as I slowly took out my wand, not expecting the surge of energy and warmth as I held it. "That's powerful..." I said catching my breath as I put it back in the box, afraid to even swish it, worried I'd break something in the Professor's office.

"Elm, ten and half inches, unicorn hair" Melinda read but stopped, reading the rest to herself. I didn't blame her, though the note was a bit vague, it seemed personal. "You?"

"Alder, nine and three quarters, dragon heartstring" I said proudly as she smiled and nodded. I half wondered if she still knew all the different wand woods memorized.

"Now, I assume you're ready to be placed in your houses?" I almost dropped my wand, I forgot about being sorted. The biggest part of the beginning the year, the most important part of the next four years. Where I would live, who I would be close to. Everything depended on being sorted into one of the four houses: Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. "Who would like to go first?" He asked as I looked at Melinda who looked back at me. "It doesn't hurt, I promise" he winked but still neither of us jumped up.

"I guess I'll get it over with" I said a few seconds later, standing up and walking to the other side of the desk where Dumbledore had sat the hat on a stool behind him.

"Thank you Miss Allen" he said politely as he picked up the hat and I sat down. Before I could ask for a minute the hat was on my head. It took a second but the hat jumped to life, nearly startling me off the stool. "Ah, yes, I was wondering when we'd be seeing you _Allen_" the hat said as it moved side to side. "Yes, yes, I see. Mmmhmmm. Right..._Allen_" he whispered as I felt myself gulp. "Gryffindor" I felt myself smile, a slow smile, I didn't want to seem like I would've been unhappy with any other choice, but my personal preference was alway Gryffindor. "Congratulations" Professor Dumbledore said giving a little clap as he took the hat off and beckoned Melinda over.

"Good luck" I whispered to her as we traded spots. She sat the stool, and the hat was on her head. "What's this?" The hat paused, making a thinking nose. "Well then...that's very interesting. _Very _interesting" there was another really long pause, I looked at Melinda, she looked half embarrassed, half terrified, probably thinking she broke it or something. "Ravenclaw!" Melinda's body visibly relaxed as she slide off the stool and handed the hat to Dumbledore. "Congratulations" he said again as Melinda thanked him and sat back in her chair.

"I unfortunately only have one set of robes for each of you" Dumbledore said handing us packages wrapped in brown paper. "Three ties are included."

"What about the rest of our stuff? We came with nothing."

"Not to worry, I've already written letters, we'll get your things as soon as we can and I've secured your term books from the library, on loan until you're able to retrieve your own copies" he said passing us a small stack of books tied together with a string. "I assume neither of you know your way, so I've provided you with a map" he handed us each a piece of parchment, I didn't think it was big enough to fit the whole school but there it all was.

"Thanks" I said as I passed it to Melinda.

"I know I haven't even begun to adequately answer your questions but I hope you'll find your own answers, and possibly they'll be more satisfying. I can arrange for a meeting with your parents next weekend if you'd like." I shifted again, what would I tell my mom? I knew she'd be sad I picked Hogwarts over Ilvermorny but what choice did I have? This was a world I've wanted to explore for years now.

"I'd like that" I told Dumbledore as Melinda nodded.

"Wonderful. You'll find your schedules tomorrow from your head of house. School uniforms Monday through Friday. Please follow rules, house points can be earned and taken away. And again, be mindful that anything you think you've seen is just the beginning." We stood as he stood, not sure what else to do.

"Um, sir" I said as he moved over to the door. "Thank you" I said as he smiled and bowed, first toward me and then Melinda.

"You're most welcome" he said. Less than a minute later we were out of his office. Alone in the halls, castle lights dimly lit the halls.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Melinda.

"There's no possible way we're thinking anything near the same thing" she said as I glanced at her and smirked.

"So you're not thinking about seeing how to get into the kitchen and sneaking some food?" I teased as she waved me off.

"Okay so maybe you know one of my thoughts, but, I rather we figure out how to get to our houses" she said as she pulled out the map. "Here, you guide" she said starting to pass me the map but I shook my head.

"You know my sense of direction is awful, I can't read a map" I told her as she rolled her eyes and looked down.

"Just try" she said handing me the map again.

"Okay, um," I paused to look down and then in all directions. "Straight" I said with a shrug as she sighed and walked ahead of me, clearly straight was the only way to go. I followed close behind, reading directions every so often as she either corrected me or glanced at the paper and wondered if I was reading it right. "I think we're supposed to take a right here" I told her as I started to turn anyway, walking into a seemingly empty classroom.

"Whoa!" I bumped into whoever was coming out, dropping my stuff all over; my robes tearing from the thin paper as my wand fell out of the box and skirted in one direction and the box in the other, books flying all over and the ties landing at my feet.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I started picking up the books as the person reached for the ties, picking one at the same time I looked up. "Oh" I quickly stood up, immediately recognizing the twins with their bright red hair. They didn't look much different than what I had imagined, maybe a little taller and less freckled, but both wore identical mischievous smiles, though the one holding my tie looked more mischievous than his brother who stood a few feet behind him.

"Look boys, we got ourselves another Gryffindor" the twin with the tie said. "Has Dumbledore told you about the dragon ritual yet? With the egg?" I felt my eyes go big but only managed to shake my head. He laughed and then shrugged, picking up my books, glancing over the titles. "It's tough, only the bravest can get pass, especially the Hungarian Horntail—"

"Oh Fred, leave her alone, you're gonna frighten her" another boy stepped out from behind a chalkboard, this one just as tall but dark skinned. "Hey" he said as he walked over to me, his dreadlocks swinging. "Lee Jordan." I gave him a nervous smile as he stuck his hand out. "Don't mind them. This here is Fred" he paused to nod at the one closest to us "George" he said thumbing to the other red head.

"Hi" I said quietly. "I'm Tammie, that's my friend Melinda" I said nodding over at her as she waved. "We're uh, new."

"Exchange students from America, I like it, diversity boys, that's what I believe in" Fred said said as he picked up my wand and the torn package that held my robes.

"You in Gryffindor too?" George asked still leaning against the wall, his eyes on Melinda.

"Ravenclaw" she squeaked as he nodded and walked over to his brother.

"Well, you both better get going" he said slapping his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, would be a shame if you lost us points on your first night" Fred said with a devilish grin as I shifted, trying not to blush.

"C'mon, I'll show you way" Lee Jordan said as he took the package from Fred, started take the ties but Fred held them behind his back.

"Um, those are mine..." I said in nearly a whisper.

"Not like I won't see you tomorrow" he teased in a tone that made my heart flutter. "Bright and early I hope."

"Yeah, uh, of course, I mean, right" I said trying not stammer on my words.

"Melinda, I'll drop you off, it's easier that way" Lee said as we nodded and followed him out. I kept glancing back, I don't know if I was expecting Fred to come out and follow us or if I wanted to go back and see what they were doing. "It's a pretty big castle but you'll get used to it, it's really nothing" Lee said as we tried to keep up with him, like the twins, he was also taller than us and didn't seem to realize that we were trying to look in all directions as well as followed him. I almost walked into him as we stopped at a large spiral staircase a short while later. "Alright, it's a bit of a squeeze so one at a time" Lee said as he motioned for Melinda to go first.

"Me?" She said with surprise.

"Well it is _your_ house" he teased as she seemed to come to her senses and started up the stairs, Lee nodding for me to follow.

When we made it to the top we were standing in front of a large door, a enchanted eagle knocker coming to life, as it alarmed me so suddenly that I took a quick step back but Lee caught my arm before I fell backwards.

_How can you stand behind someone while they stand behind you?_

I looked at Melinda, trying to stifle my giggle at her expression. "What if you can't answer it?" I asked Lee who shrugged.

"I suppose you sleep outside" he said as he crossed his arms. "But I reckon your friend's got it" he assured as I looked back at Melinda. It took another few seconds before she snapped her fingers.

"You stand back to back!" She answered with a laugh, either finding it stupidly simple or amusingly simple.

_Correct_

I gave her a thumbs up as the door opened. "This is good night I guess" she said as she nervously peeked inside, Lee holding the door opened so we could speak.

"If we wake up back home just cherish this moment" I said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

"Thanks Lee Jordan" she said as he bowed.

"Anytime, get your rest!" He said as she quickly disappeared inside. "Now your turn" he said as we turned toward the stairs, "careful" he said taking my arm and helping me down the first few steps. I didn't expect them to be so steep and dizzying.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what were you boys doing in that room? Isn't it bedtime?" I asked as again, I had to walk quickly to keep up with his long strides.

"I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow" he teased. "Tammie, do you have a last name?" He asked as I laughed.

"Allen, I'm from New York. Melinda and I. We uh..." I trailed off, no idea how I'd explain how any of this happened. "It's complicated."

"I get it" he said cheerfully as we ran up another staircase.

"My parents were magical. My mom didn't go here, she was homeschooled. Never told me" I said as he frowned.

"Must be hard, being away from them."

"Just my mom, my dad died shortly after I was born" I told him.

"Sorry to hear that" I nodded as again, we came across another staircase.

"You said this gets easier?" I asked as he laughed and I followed him down a hall.

"Last one" he said as we walked up another staircase, this one lead to a large portrait of a large woman dressed in a frilly pink robe. "The Fat Lady" he said waving his hands at the lady.

"What's the password?" I asked as she woke up and looked from Lee to me. "Hi" I said kindly as she smiled and nodded back. It was still unbelievable seeing a portrait move.

"Flitter flatter" he said as the portrait opened and I looked at him.

"Why?" He didn't answer, just smiled and lead me in.

"And this Miss Allen, is your new home" he said as we stepped inside. I felt myself catch my breathe, never once had I imagined seeing this place in person. Pictures and descriptions couldn't do the view justice. I looked around, all the furniture was a scarlet or gold color, the fire blazed in the fireplace and the place looked beautifully decorated. But most of all, it felt homey.

"Wow" I said as someone came downstairs. A blonde girl, tall, thin, pasty skin, but really rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes.

"Oh, it's just you" she said with a roll of the eyes as she looked at Lee Jordan. Suddenly I didn't feel she looked as pretty as when she first stepped into the room.

"Sorry to disappoint" Lee responded. "If it makes you feel better I brought you a possible friend" he said as she stopped whatever she was doing and turned to look at me.

"Hi, I'm Tammie Allen" I said as I held out my hand as she walked over.

"Charity Carter, most people call me CC" she said as I nodded. "What year are you in?"

"Fourth,"

"I'm a sixth year" she said in a tone I couldn't pinpoint but I knew I didn't like. It was almost like snotty, but annoying at the same time.

"Cool" I tried saying but she shook her head and walked over to the couch.

"I'll just wait up for him I guess" Charity said seemingly dismissing me.

"Whatever tickles your fancy" Lee said as he turned to me. "Alright, girls dormitory is upstairs, can't show that, though, I wouldn't mind..." he said as I smiled.

"I think you've done more than enough for me Lee, I appreciate it" I told him as he bowed.

"My pleasure."

"Don't forget to remind Fred he has my ties" I told him as Lee glanced from me to Charity but it was too quick for me to make any sense of it.

"Course" he said as I nodded and went for the stairs.

Upstairs was no different, a sight to behold with all the four poster beds. I looked around, everyone was asleep and as if it was planned there was one empty bed left. Three suitcases laid on top. Already? I thought to myself as I sat on the bed, suddenly overcome with a desire to sleep. I moved the suitcases to under the bed, I'd go through all this in the morning. I told myself as I looked around the bed, seeing a night gown hanging from one of the posters, a note attached.

_I had an extra, thought you'd want to borrow it. Dumbledore told us everything, welcome to Gryffindor! -Hermione_

I laughed to myself as I pulled down the gown and went to the bathroom. I quickly changed and went back to my bed. Pulling down the cover I climbed in and pulled the covers all the way to my chin. "I'm not dreaming" I told myself as I stared up. I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't dreaming. I was really at Hogwarts, sleeping in a bed. After getting provided with robes for my house and school books for my classes. What would my father have said about this? He moved for a reason? Was I going to disappoint my mother? Would she be here in the morning demanding I return? I felt my eyes close as I continued asking myself questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Picking Classes and Crushes**

I jerked up, immediately regretting it as I felt the pain in my neck. But it didn't stop me from thinking about the most amazing dream I had. I paused in my thoughts and glanced around. I was still in the four poster bed I had fallen asleep in. I was still looking around at the dormitory of the girls room. I was _still_ at Hogwarts. Which meant I hadn't been dreaming. This wasn't a dream. But no one else was in the room. Was I in some twisted nightmare then? Alone in Hogwarts? I pulled the blankets off, wondering where everyone had gone.

Remembering I had suitcases under the bed I kneeled down and pulled one out. Popped it open and found plan simple clothes, a grey skirt, white ankle socks, and a white button up shirt. I opened the torn package I forgotten I had come up with the previous night and inside I found a pair of robes, the Gryffindor crest in the corner, a roaring lion. There was also a grey vest shirt that I assumed went over the white button up shirt. I gathered the clothes and went to the bathroom, staring at my reflection as I changed. Anything to keep these moments in my mind. Just in case I suddenly woke up.

Outside and back at my suitcase I rummaged through everything, surprised to see so many clothes I'd wear, but they weren't from my closet. At the bottom there was a note.

_Always be prepared_

I frowned as I searched for a signature or some identifiable mark but found nothing. I put the clothes back in the suitcase, I knew it wasn't from my mom, she'd have to know I was here, she'd have to plan all this and I knew she hadn't. Who would she even had talked to? When? I knew her and Mrs. Sawyer spoke for a few minutes last night. Was it about this? Had they spoken before and I just never noticed? I thought back to the many telephone calls between me and Melinda. Had I not imagined the few occasions where my mom took the phone after I said goodbye but before I hung up? There had to be more. No one just let their kid run off to a school in Scotland. Especially not a magical school.

I tried to shake away the confusion and questions. There was too much to wonder and I could spend all day in this room thinking about it; there were other things to do. As if I needed reminding my stomach gurgled. The last thing I ate was a small serving of popcorn at Melinda's. But until this moment food was the furtherest thing from my mind. I bent down to take out a tie but paused, remembering Fred Weasley still had it. I'd have to see if he wouldn't mind giving it back. Points were deducted for not dressing proper. Though the thought of approaching him made me nervous, he was confident and cute.

Standing up I pushed the suitcase back under the bed with my foot and slide my feet into a pair of sneakers, where they came from I wasn't sure but they fit perfectly. I'd have to thank Professor Dumbledore again. I grabbed a bag and shoved all the materials Dumbledore had given us and all the ones that seemed to magically appear overnight. Paper, quills, ink and lastly my wand. At the door I peeked out, hoping there wasn't a crowd of people craning their necks to get a good look. Thankfully, no one seemed interested in the new girl, not even downstairs in the common room where a few kids were scattered about the room. I felt my body relax, I wouldn't be able to stand it if I was greeted with a billion questions asking about where I came from and why I was late. Or whatever people asked other people who just magically showed up at their school.

"Hi there" I turned towards the voice, half expecting to see Lee Jordan, but that wasn't his voice. It was more of an Irish accent.

"Um, hi" I was face to face with a tall boy, maybe a smidge shorter than the Weasley twins but more filled out. White, grey eyes, determined expression, short brown hair but overall seemed approachable.

"And you are? Don't believe we've met" he said as he folded up a bunch of papers he was holding.

"I'm new, Tammie Allen" I said sticking out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Tammie, I'm Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team" he said proudly as I tried not to laugh. I didn't know how I didn't recognize him, maybe because he looked better than he was portrayed?

"Quidditch, right, I wanna get into that I think" I told him as he arched an eyebrow.

"You know how to play?" He asked.

"I've seen it being played. Kinda. And I've read about it" I told him recalling my copy of Quidditch Throughout the Ages, though to be honest I still hadn't finished it. It was probably collecting dust on my bookcase back home.

"Yeah, favorite team?"

"I don't pick favorites" I told him as he laughed.

"You haven't watched enough Quidditch then" he said as he handed me one of the folded up pieces of paper. "Second years and older" he added.

"I'm in my fourth" I told him glancing over the paper, it mentioned the upcoming game, November sixth, which also happened to be Melinda's birthday. "How's your team?" I asked as I handed him back the paper, noticing him still staring at me.

"Needs work, seriously considering joining?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I don't even know how to fly a broom."

"I could teach you." For some reason I felt my toes curl and a wave of excitement and heat wash over me, I could learn to ride a broom. "You said wanted to get into it" he reminded me as I half nodded.

"More watching than playing I was thinking" he laughed and stuck the papers in his bag.

"Well, you know where I am in case you change your mind Tammie" he said as I nodded and we said our goodbyes. I tried my hardest not to look back, but I couldn't help it, and when I did he happened to glance over his shoulder at me too. I gave him a short wave and hurried out of the common room, eager to not embarrass myself anymore.

"Tammie!" I nearly fell down the stairs as Lee yelled my name.

"Don't do that" I hissed at him as he came over to me.

"Sorry" he said still laughing. "Ready for your first official day?" He asked.

"You mean ready to fail out? I don't know anything about any of this, other than what I've read or seen" I said as he stopped on a step.

"Seen?" I stuttered a few times, not sure what to tell him.

"There's been a few interpretations about this world" I decided to say.

"Ah, I see, am I fantastically brilliant in these interpretations?"

"Actually, you're only in one." He frowned for a second and then shrugged.

"Thought maybe I was the hero."

"You're my hero" I told him as he laughed and ran down a few steps making me run again to catch up with him.

"Why's that?"

"You helped me find my way, I mean, I took up your time doing whatever you were doing and you were very kind and patient with me" I told him as he looked at me, still smirking.

"If you're trying to say the twins were rude for not helping don't take it personally, they're in their own world most of the time. Doing their own thing, but they're good guys" he said as I nodded.

"I have no doubt about that, I just mean, you know, the tie thing." At first Lee looked at me like he had no idea what I was talking about, but then it seemed to click as he nodded.

"Don't worry about that either" he said but didn't say anything else.

"Where are we going? Isn't the Great Hall around that way?" I asked not based on any map but the loud noises I was hearing coming from that direction.

"It is, but I'm taking you to see Professor McGonagall, she asked the Prefect to do it but I volunteered" he said as we stopped at a classroom.

"Oh" I said staring at the door.

"You're welcome" he teased as he started to walk away again.

"See, my hero" I called out as he laughed, his laughter still carrying as he disappeared around a corner. I stared at the door a second longer, not sure if I should knock or just go in. Deciding to be brave I opened the door, at first seeing no one but then noticed an older women sitting at the head desk. Her head was bent down as she looked over a book, a pen in her hand. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun and though I couldn't fully see her face I already knew she had a strict looking expression.

"Professor?" I called out from the door.

"Miss Allen?" She asked as I nodded. She stood up and was at the door quicker than I imagined for an women of her age. She beckoned me in and closed the door behind me. "Welcome my dear. I trust you slept well?" She asked as she made her way back to her desk, me slowly walking behind so I wouldn't trip or walk on her long green robes.

"Yeah, like a baby" I said as she waved her wand, summoning a chair on the opposite side of the desk she was sitting at. I cleared my throat and sat down.

"That's good to hear. We're happy to have you. You're father was a very good student, he received high marks, especially in Transfigurations and Potions" she said as I instantly felt like a failure, those were probably going to be my worst subjects. I was terrible at measuring things and even though the idea of transfiguring an object sounded cool in theory I highly doubted I'd succeed at doing it in real life.

"Good for him, I didn't know him, he died before I was one" I said as she nodded, giving me an apologetic expression.

"I heard, I'm sorry to hear that." I nodded, appreciative of her words. "Now, I do have some questions for you. As a fourth year you have these core classes" she paused to pass me a piece of paper, listed were the names of the core classes, a short description and the books needed for each. I took my time reading over the list. This was one of things I was more excited and anxious about. Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration. I felt myself smile. Magical classes. I would be taking magical classes. With a wand. "Now, along with these classes you're open to explore at least two electives. Are there any subjects you'd be interested in?" I stared blankly at her. Not because I didn't know what she was talking about, but she she said as if I were just another student. I mean, granted I was, but an actual student who knew anything about these other classes. "Oh, right, my apologizes" she said passing me another piece of paper, listed on it were the names of elective classes along with a short description of each.

"Muggles studies" I said as I tried not to laugh at her expression.

"Is that a wise choice? I think something that would expand your knowledge would be more beneficial than something for an easy grade." My cheeks flamed, it was almost uncanny how she knew why I wanted take that class.

"Absolutely" I said as I scanned the list again. "Divination sounds fun" I said as I caught her frowning. I didn't know what she expected me to pick. "And uh, Care of Magical Creatures I guess" I said as she nodded and took the paper back, and then wrote something down in the book.

"I'll see if there's room open in Muggle Studies" she said before closing her book and handing me yet another piece of paper. "That is your schedule." I looked at it again, all the core subjects were there. Double Potion was listed first, with Slytherin. Followed by Double Transfiguration. "I'll also provide you a list with all the other extra activities and clubs here at school, has anything caught your interest?" I caught myself from saying anyone's name, when in fact I meant Quidditch.

"Quidditch so far I guess. I spoke with Oliver before coming here, he's captain" I said as if she didn't already know that.

"He is, maybe you can join the team" she offered.

"Don't they already have a full team?" I asked but Professor McGonagall didn't answer.

"Look over the list, see what else jumps out at you" she said as I nodded as she pushed back her chair. I hurried and did the same, swinging my book bag over my shoulder. "Go eat" I nodded again, not sure if I wanted to be on my best behavior the first day or worried to piss off someone who could turn _themself_ into a cat. I started for the door but Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"Find your ties Miss Allen. Preferably before Potion class" she said as I looked over my shoulder, noticing she hadn't looked up.

"Yes Professor" I said as I left the room. I closed the door and spun around, bumping into someone.

"Hey there" I felt brain freeze, Fred was standing in front of me.

"Oh, um, hi, just the person I wanted to see again" I said but shook my head "I mean, bump into it, not literally though, just..." I trailed off, wishing to turn my turn my brain back into working mode.

"Well here I am" he said holding his arms out as he grinned widely.

"I need a tie back, before Potions" I told him as he frowned.

"Guess you did remember what I said about seeing me again" he teased, his smile slightly falling.

"It's not that, Professor McGonagall noticed and I guess she doesn't want me to get in trouble with Professor Snape" I explained as Fred nodded.

"Yeah, no problem" he said pulling a tie out of his pocket and handing it over.

"I had three" I told him.

"And I believe your words were you needed 'a tie' back, not three" he said as held his hands behind his back.

"Oh, so you're going to hold on to the rest and hand them over as I need them?" I teased.

"Sounds only fair, don't want you losing them, you're in short supply of everything anyway, kids here can be nasty sometimes" he said as I laughed.

"Right and you're just looking out for me?"

"Mmmhmm" he said as I shook my head but still smiled.

"Shouldn't you be worried about the first Quidditch game? Oliver said the team needs work" I told him as his smile disappeared completely.

"Don't listen to him, he'd work us into the ground if we let him. Only one person on the team needs work" he said with a roll of the eyes.

"I was thinking about joining the team" I said out of nowhere, knowing good and well I was not thinking about doing that.

"Really? You played back home?"

"No" he laughed as he started to walk away. I quickly followed. "But I mean, it would be fun, the professor wants me to have some extra activities or something, I think it would be perfect."

"You don't know how to play" he said as we continued walking.

"Well then teach me." He stopped first and turned toward me.

"You'd trust me to teach you?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Hi, I'm Fred Weasley" he said sticking out his hand as I laughed and swatted it away.

"I know; just because you're a goof doesn't mean you're not a good teacher" I told him as he stared at me with curiosity.

"You're a mystery Miss Allen" he said.

"Is that a yes?"

"Let me see your schedule." I handed it over as he glanced at it.

"Alright, after dinner, come find me" he said handing it back and then walking away, this time I had a feeling I didn't need to follow.

"Okay, where will you be?"

"That's the whole point of finding me Allen" he called back. I tried to hide my smile but it seemed almost impossible. Fred Weasley was going to teach me how to play Quidditch. I didn't know if it was because it was dark when I first met him or because I was overwhelmed that I wasn't paying attention or the fact that he was with his twin brother, but seeing and talking to Fred alone gave me more butterflies than arriving at Hogwarts and I found myself giddy at the thought of seeing him again


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Interpretation of Draco Malfoy**

I somehow ended up in the Great Hall, finding it surprisingly easy to spot Melinda over at the Ravenclaw table. I started to make my way over to her but was stopped when two girls approached me. I recognized Charity from last night, the other one had long curly brown hair and and wide eyes. They both looked at me like I was fresh food. "Hi" I said politely glancing overtop them to see if Melinda was still seated. "Excuse me—"

"I'm Lavender Brown" the first girl said as I nodded and give her a tight smile. Not that I wanted to be rude, they were both wearing Gryffindor robes, but I also didn't want to miss telling Melinda about my conversation with Professor McGonagall, wondering if she had a similar one with her head of house, Professor Flitwick. "You're Tammie Allen right?"

"Yep, that's me" I told her as I noticed Charity hadn't said anything to me but was watching me very carefully.

"Why don't you have your tie on?" Lavender asked as I looked down in my hands, forgotten I had even gotten it back.

"Oh, uh, inside joke..." I answered but Lavender just seemed to stick her bottom lip out but didn't reply.

"How did you get supplies and clothes so fast?" Charity asked in a tone I knew all too well as fake interest.

"Well it's actually a really long story and I'm quite hungry—"

"Eat with us" Lavender said as I opened and closed my mouth, I didn't even want to sit on the same side of the table as them.

"Tammie? Tammie Allen?" I turned in the direction I heard my name, another girl with bushy brown hair quickly walking toward me. "There are you, I've been waiting for you nearly all breakfast, come on, let's see your schedule" she said as I took it out, unable to say anything else, staring in awe at Hermione Granger. Aside from the extremely bushy hair and large front teeth she was unmistakable from her description. I shook my head, I had to stop referring to these guys as characters from a book. "Yes, okay, that's what I thought, here, come look" she grabbed my arm and jerked me down the table, leaving an annoyed Lavender and Charity behind.

"What happened? Did they get something wrong?" I asked, concerned Professor McGonagall missed something.

"No, she just wanted to subtly get you away from those two, rotten they are." I stared at the boy talking with a mouth full of food. "Ron Weasley" he introduced as I nodded, he was visibly taller than any boys in our year I had seen so far and his hair was the same brilliant red as the twins. "Ginny—she left already—said they were talking about you all morning, nothing good though" he explained as I cursed, I didn't want to make enemies, more importantly, I wasn't even sure what they'd have to bad mouth me about. I _just_ got here.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Probably not, you know how some groups can be, I had that same experience at my old school" another boy said, the one who sitting next to Ron, this boy lankier than his friend and his dark hair messy and unruly. His circular glasses and lighting bolt scar in the middle of his forehead easily gave him away.

"Harry Potter" I said as if I was meeting Shakespeare or the US president.

"Hi" he said kindly as I sat down, Hermione sitting next to me. "Oh" I turned to Hermione, "thank you for the clothes and note and just helping me get settled and comfortable, you don't know how much it means" I told her.

"I've been in your shoes, I didn't want you to feel like an outcast for being different." I half wondered if she was referring to her first year.

"At least I don't have to count on a mountain troll to spark a friendship" I said as Ron gave me a confused look but Hermione laughed.

"You've read the books?" She asked as I looked at her in astonishment.

"You _know _the books?"

"They're very popular in the muggle community, the author is a bit of a fanatic though" she said as I half nodded. "And no one really knows her identity but I'm pretty sure I do—"

"Please tell me you're not going to go on about your theory that it's Rita Skeeter?" Ron moaned.

"I'm just saying—"

"Well don't" Ron snorted as he helped himself to more food. "You should eat" he added, nodding at my plate. I looked down, forgetting that not but an hour ago I was starving.

"Good idea" I said filling my plate with sausages, eggs, toast, bacon and more eggs. I was uncertain about most of the other foods, I didn't recognize some of them and others didn't look quite as appetizing.

"Potions first, right?" Harry asked as Hermione nodded.

"She's taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divinations" Hermione said reading over my schedule.

"Do you know where you're going?" She asked as I laughed, but then realized she was serious.

"I don't even feel like I'm grounded in reality."

"Stick with us, you'll be fine" Harry said with a large smile as I felt my heart soar, more than honored to even be in the presence of the great trio.

"Tammie" I looked up to see Melinda standing a few feet away "Morning" she said as I jumped up.

"I'll be right back!" I told the trio as I walked off with Melinda.

"Hey! How are you? How's everything? Anything; is this still all processing for you too?" I asked as she laughed and nodded, her eyes speaking for her.

"It's amazing" she said as I eagerly nodded in agreement. "We got letters, I think our parents are in the same place and your mom just sent her letter along with my mom's" she said pulling a letter out of her robe. "Where's your tie?" She asked as she wore identical robes, but the crest on her robe was an eagle and her tie the Ravenclaw house colors.

"Table, don't worry, I'll put it on before class" I told her as I opened the letter, my mom's handwriting taking up the front and back of the page. "I don't think I'll have time to read this now."

"Read it when you can, we'll talk about them later, maybe after lunch? I think I have some free time" I nodded, I vaguely remembered seeing something about free period. "Um," she paused and bit her lip, glancing around before meeting my eyes. "Have you seen him?" She asked as I started to ask her who but then it clicked, Draco Malfoy. I peeked over her shoulder looking over at the Slytherin table but didn't see any blonde haired boy that looked anything like I imaged Draco to look.

"Nope, but I have Potions first with Slytherin so I'll keep an eye out" she gave me a half nod.

"I have History of Magic first" she said as I smiled.

"Did Professor Flitwick talk to you this morning?"

"Yeah, what did you pick as your electives? I picked Muggle Studies and Arithmancy, you?"

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination" I said as a bell sounded somewhere in the distance. "I think that's our cue" I teased as she nodded and went back toward her table, snaking through the crowd of people who started moving toward the exit.

"Hermione, I need to get—" Hermione handed me my bag and tie and I smiled, I was starting to see why Ron said she was brilliant.

"You're fantastic" I told her as I followed them up the stairs, letting them talk as I listened in but not really, finally able to have a moment to look around at the sights, as long as I was following them I was fine to daze off.

"This is the dungeon" Hermione said as we stopped in front of large dark doors. Why did Potions have to be in the eeriest part of the castle? I wondered as the door opened, the crowd already gathered walking in without talking. I followed, careful to watch where I was going, heaven forbid I piss off another person unintentionally.

"Stand" I found myself obeying without even looking at the face the voice had come from. The rest of the class did the same. The man walked to the front, a black robe draped around him, his black hair covering most of his face and his pale face intimidating and expressionless. "Professor Snape" Hermione whispered to me but no one needed to tell me that, I already knew and his black eyes quickly found mine, seeming to peer into my soul.

"Potter and Brown, Granger and Goyle, Weasley and Longbotton, Finnigan and Crabbe, Thomas and Parkinson, Allen and Malfoy..." he trailed off to look around. "Move!" He hissed as the class scrambled and he continued calling pairs. I looked around, not expecting Draco to come to me. His grey eyes didn't move from my face as he sat his things down. He was indeed quite handsome, his silver-blonde hair oddly becoming on him but I didn't find him nearly as attractive as Fred or Oliver; and as he sneered when Neville tripped over his robes on the way to the other side of the room I wondered what Melinda had seen in him when reading the books.

"Hi" I said as we waited for the last few people to get settled as Professor Snape wrote on the board.

"Where's your tie?" He asked glaring over my appearance. I snatched my tie out of my bag, if I had to hear one more person complain about this stupid thing I'd swallow it I told myself as I put it on.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Tammie Allen..." I mumbled as I felt him glance over at me but then continue to look over at his friends.

"Do you have your things?" He asked. I started to ask why he would care, but I remembered I didn't want to get off on a bad foot with anyone else. Especially not Draco. Just because he was perceived as a jerk and none of the Gryffindors cared for him I didn't want to be mean, Definitely not in Potions class.

"I have a used copy of the Potions book on loan from the library" I told him as I pulled it out. He took it from me and scanned it over.

"Are all your books like this?" He asked as I nodded and took the book. "What about your cauldron? And other supplies?"

"I was transported here in the middle of the night with my best friend, tell me when I would've had time to take a stroll down Diagon Alley? And with what money?" I said unable to resist the urge to be sarcastic. He just made it so easy. And something about him, about the conversation just felt okay with talking to him like I was, but I couldn't explain it. Like before with the curtain, it was a feeling rather than something I could physically pinpoint.

"I was trying to be kind" he hissed through gritted teeth. I started to tell him who he could be kind to but had a different question.

"Why?"

"I heard your family was very prominent around here" he said as I looked over him. "And you're a pure-blood—"

"That's it, I'm moving, I'll take the failing grade" I shoved my book in my bag and started to move but Draco grabbed my arm.

"Don't be an idiot" he said as I turned to tell him to shove it but jumped at the sight of Professor Snape standing next to us, looking less than amused.

"I expected more from both of you" he said as I bit my tongue to refrain from saying anything that would get me into the trouble. I didn't know if it was the atmosphere or my pre-existing knowledge of the class but I wanted to leave. "Allen, do you have something to say?" He asked as I felt several eyes look at me.

"No" I whispered as he walked back to the board and continued writing notes.

"Write, don't make a bigger embarrassment of yourself" Draco mumbled as he took my ink and quill out of my bag.

"I'm sorry, I've heard bad things about this class and I guess I'm just making judgements based on—hang on, what are you doing?" I asked him as I realized he tilted his notes so I could write whatever had once been on the board was now replaced with new notes.

"Helping, write" he said as he continued copying off the board, leaving me no choice but to do the same.

"I see you've made friends" he said after Hermione glanced my direction for the fourth time.

"Yeah" I responded.

"And you're okay with them?"

"I'm okay with anyone who doesn't judge" I hissed back.

"Gryffindor" he said with a huff. I paused from my note taking and looked at him, was this his way of trying to be nice? Did he not know what to say? I knew he was smart, I figured he'd be a good conversationalist too.

"My house? Yes."

"It's always disappointing to see mistakes being made" he said in some secret code that he must have thought I understood.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to, but, I don't know anything about my family and their houses. My mom was homeschooled in American and my dad—"

"Died" he finished as I felt my voice catch. Was this common knowledge by now? I mean, I figured, word got around quickly here. "I'm sorry" he said still writing in his notebook. I wanted to say thank you but something about him, something I couldn't place just seemed, familiar almost.

"It was before I was one" I said instead. He started to respond but Professor Snape cleared his throat, indicating he heard us and wanted us to shut up.

As class finished up I grabbed my bag at the same time Draco did, both our stuff falling out. I cursed myself for being so clumsy, again. At least I didn't have to worry about Draco stealing any of my ties. Not that I had any spare. He shoved my books in my bag and gathered his own as we stood up. "Thanks" I told him but he didn't nod, just stared. "Okay, well, see you around I guess." Still, no response, but this time he did at least attempt at nodding. Did I have something on my face? Was being here really that unusual? Was he not that smart?

"We'll be partners next class too" he said after a second, just as I was turning around to leave.

"Pardon?" I asked as his cheeks flushed.

"Next time."

"No I got that, I just didn't hear a question. You're supposed to ask, not assume or demand." We looked at each for another few seconds, Draco breaking contact first as he slyly smirked. "You heard me" he said as his cronies came over, pushing him along before I could shoot him down. Yet again, something was pulling me to continue being candid with him.

"Bloody hell, that was rough, I thought you were going to take a swing at him" Ron said as we exited the classroom along with the others.

"I wasn't trying to give off that impression."

"It's fine, he deserves it, he's a snake" Seamus said after he quickly introduced himself.

"Now, do you mean that because he's in Slytherin or based on similarities between him and a snake" I teased.

"I'm sorry you got stuck working with him" Harry said as I shrugged.

"It was oddly...refreshing" I told them as he started toward our next class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprises**

"Transfigurations next" Hermione told everyone as we went up the stairs as a group, others students filling the halls, on the way to their classes. I spotted a bunch of Ravenclaw kids as we got closer to the classroom but couldn't see Melinda until I stood on my toes.

"I'll be right back" I told the others as we separated.

"Hey" Melinda said cheerfully as I walked over to her and a small group standing around her. "How was your first class?" She asked kindly.

"We'll have to talk about that later" I whispered.

"That bad?"

"Not exactly." I started to say more but the doors opened, her group going in first, Melinda getting dragged along in the herd. I hung back until the others came up, walking in with them and taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Don't forget to take notes" she said as I nodded just as Professor McGonagall came out and introduced herself, though I couldn't see why, the only new additions were Melinda and myself and I didn't know how Melinda wouldn't know who she was.

"Now, as I've said before, this year most of our lessons will be in preparation for the O. . Who can remind the class what those are?" I shot my hand up, surprised with myself as Professor McGonagall seemed to be too. "Allen?"

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels, administrated by the Wizarding Examination Authority. They're to test whether we can continue our core subjects sixth year; there's always a theory portion and sometimes, based on the class a practical portion." I explained as she gave a short nod.

"And the results are?" I shifted for a split second, not realizing she was going to stick with me for the entire conversation about O. .

"T for Troll, D for Dreadful and P for Poor, which are failing marks and um, O for Outstanding, E for Exceeds Expectations and A for Acceptable, all of which are passing marks." Professor McGonagall gave a small smile and nodded again.

"Five points to Gryffindor, excellent job" she said as she turned to the board.

"I'll be writing what I wouldn't be surprised to see on the exam. For this class there will be a practical exam, I expect everyone to keep that in mind as we work this school year." I opened my notebook and started copying notes, proud of myself for knowing something, the internet sure was helpful.

Class went by too quickly for my liking, I was very impressed with how easy the information seemed to be to retain and enjoyed the short passages we were assigned to read during class to prep for homework, which was explaining the steps in great detail about how we'd go about transforming a head hog to a pincushion. We'd be practicing our written description next class so it was recommended we write carefully and exactly.

"That was really fun" I said as I stepped out of class with Hermione, Ron and Harry, the others parting from our group to enjoy some downtime before lunch.

"Oh no, you're both not going to be into homework are you?" Ron asked with a sour expression.

"I mean, I wanna learn as much as I can, but, I don't think I'll be at the library every minute" I told the boys as Hermione checked her back for a fifth time as we rounded a corner. "What are you looking for?" I asked but she shook her, but continued rummaging through her things.

I checked my own bag, making sure I had everything I started the day with; reaching inside I felt an envelope, remembering the letter my mom had written me. "I'm gonna go check out the Owlery or something" I told them as I stepped away and walked in the opposite direction, pulling out the letter and leaning against a wall. I watched a few students pass before sliding down and tearing open the letter.

_Tammie, _

_I want to start this letter by telling you how proud I am to call you my daughter. Your father would be just as proud. This is such an honor and I'm so sorry I couldn't be the one to tell you the truth sooner. I've debated this secret for years, since you were born, before then even. We planned to tell you together and then we lost him and I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know if you'd believe me, if you'd understand, if you'd resist. And part of me didn't want to lose you too. Your father went to that school and though he learned the most amazing spells he had scars. I wish I could give you more information about his childhood there, about his time at Hogwarts but he left it a mystery, even to me. Professor Dumbledore said you wanted to meet with me next weekend, of course sweet heart, I can't wait, hopefully I'll be able to find something, anything to give you a better understanding to the other half your life. I'll send money in the next letter, I just have to remember the conversions, I hope you and Melinda are being on your best behavior. Write back soon, I can't wait to hear what house you're in, your father was a Slytherin; he reckoned you would be a Gryffindor. _

_Lovingly, mom_

I read the letter three more times, there wasn't nearly enough answers, but strangely enough I felt satisfied. I guess knowing she wasn't going to come and pull me out of school gave me some relief. "Comfortable?" I looked up, Oliver standing in front me, a smirk on his face and one eyebrow arched.

"Oh, hi!" I said as I started to stand, taking his hand as he pulled.

"Good to see you again, how are you getting along?"

"Great actually, first two classes done" I told him as he nodded at the letter. "My mom, she wrote this morning. She sends her best."

"That's good, right?" I smiled as a response, remembering Draco's comment. Was I put in the wrong house? I wondered as I realized Oliver was talking.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said as Oliver laughed and I blushed.

"Professor McGonagall said you were interested in Quidditch?" He asked as I nodded, for some reason my nerves getting the best of me.

"You remember when the first game is?"

"The sixth"

"Good memory, the day before I don't have classes that afternoon, if you're free we can go over the rules and see how you do" he said as I searched his face, in disbelief that already I'd get to try out for Quidditch.

"But I thought you have all seven players?"

"We need to replace our Chaser, he has other obligations and he doesn't feel he can commit to both Quidditch and the Wizarding Card Club" Oliver said with a roll of the eyes as I resisted laughing.

"To be fair Oliver, that does sound like a pretty cool club" I told him as he shook his head but I could see a faint smile. "But that's probably because I've never seen a Wizarding card..." he stopped walking to stare at me.

"You've never seen a card?"

"Nope"

"Ever?"

"When would I have?" I asked as he shrugged and caught up with me. "I grew up in the muggle community, I've never had a chocolate frog; a real chocolate frog or the beans or any of it" I told him as he made a thinking nose.

"How about this, watch the game on the sixth, we'll meet after and then this weekend we'll go to Honeydukes" he suggested.

"I'm meeting my mom first, but maybe after that?"

"Sounds like a plan" he said and we said our goodbyes and I headed in what I assumed was the Great Hall, seeing if I could steal Melinda for a moment.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned around to see Draco behind me, his cronies behind him.

"Oh, hi" I said with a smile, trying to annoy him.

"Go on, I'll be there shortly" he said to his friends who grunted and walked off. I watched them walk and then turned back to face Draco.

"Headed off to study before lunch?" I asked as if Draco and I were best friends. He scrunched his nose but didn't respond. "That reminds me, I got a letter from my mom, my dad was in Slytherin." I didn't know why I told him, but seeing has to how he was the only one who made a comment about it I figured I'd update him.

"Like I said, hats make mistakes" he said as I clenched my jaw.

"Maybe not." he snorted and crossed his arms. He started to say more but closed his mouth as footsteps came over.

"There are you, I thought maybe you got lost or something, do you need—" Melinda caught off as she glanced over my shoulder, seeing Draco standing there.

"Melinda, Draco Malfoy, Draco, Melinda Sawyer" I introduced as the two stared at each other. "Draco here was just insulting me, what can I do for you?" I asked Melinda who gave Draco a shy once over.

"I wasn't insulting you" Draco mumbled.

"This is the second time you've said the sorting hat makes mistakes, you're implying I be in what house? Slytherin?" I asked but he just swallowed.

"Maybe we should go" Melinda said as Draco eyed her but still remained just standing there.

"Are you gonna say anything?" I asked Draco as he looked back at me.

"No" he answered and then walked away.

"What did you do?" Melinda asked as I waved my arms in frustration.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed but she looked doubtful. "I may join the Quidditch team" I said, eager to change the topic.

"They don't have enough players?"

"One of their chasers might leave" I explained.

"Cool; by the way, good job on the O.W.L question" she said cheerfully as I smiled brightly.

"You're a good teacher" I teased as we walked into the Great Hall. "I read the letter from my mom. She explained my dad was in Slytherin."

"Really? Wow, I don't think I ever would've guessed that. And—" she cut off as she looked off. I turned around to follow her gaze, the twins were standing with Lee Jordan, the three of them talking to Charity, Lavender and a girl who wore Ravenclaw robes. "That's Padma, her twin sister Parvati is in your house" Melinda explained as another Indian girl joined them, her raven hair just as long as her sister's. "Who's the blonde?"

"Charity, I don't think she likes me" I said as I looked on, accidentally catching Fred's eye.

"I'll see you later" Melinda said as she got up. I started to protest but Fred waved and came over, leaving Charity to continue her conversation without him, much to her annoyance.

"Melinda's not afraid of me is? I didn't mean it about the dragons" he said as he sat down.

"No, she's fine, I think she's just busy" he waved it off, turning instead to asking about classes and telling me about his morning.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go back over there, they look to be waiting for you" I said halfway through his conversation, seeing Charity was sitting at the far end of the table staring me down.

"It's fine" he answered as he turned back to me. "So, nothing new or exciting happened this morning?" He asked as I tried to focus on my conversation instead of whatever Charity was whispering to her friends.

"I talked to Oliver again about Quidditch, he said I could meet him after the next game and get acquainted." Fred frowned as he looked away.

"What happened to finding me later?"

"Oliver found me first, besides, he's captain, I'm sure Professor McGonagall would approve of that over you. But, hey, come join us" I told him. "We're going to Honeydukes afterwards." I knew I missed something as I stared at Fred who seemed to be searching my face.

"Three sounds like a crowd" he said as he stood up.

"Okay, then let's hang out later" I suggested, not wanting to miss an opportunity to make a friend. Fred looked over my face again, this time I felt myself blush as I tried to look indifferent about how he'd respond.

"What do you think about rules?" He asked.

"Like school rules?"

"I think they're more like guidelines." I started to ask what he meant but he patted my shoulder. "Find me after dinner, we'll talk about an evening stroll" he said as he started back toward his friends.

"Outside?" I asked stupidly.

"Nope" he called back but didn't elaborate. I felt myself smile, I was getting better at controlling the butterflies when I was around him, but I still felt highly inadequate to keep up with him.

"Tammie" I turned around, seeing Professor Dumbledore standing with Melinda on his right side.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"There is someone I would like to reintroduce you both to. He'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." I looked over at Melinda but she looked as clueless as I felt so instead I quickly followed Professor Dumbledore out into the hallway and up the stairs.

As we entered a classroom Dumbledore cleared his throat, a door opening as someone tossed something out of the closet. "Professor?" He called out.

"Be right there" the voice called back. I wrinkled my eyebrows, that was an American accent I commented to myself as I stepped in, Melinda behind me. "Albus, what can I—?" I stared in shocked as my-our-history teacher from our muggle school stepped out of the closet.

"I'll give you all a moment" Professor Dumbledore said as he bowed and excused himself from the room.

"Mr. Barrass?" Melinda asked, as if stating his name would make it feel more real. He awkwardly smiled.

"Surprise..."


	7. Chapter 7

I've Seen You Before

I didn't know who started speaking first but Mr. Barrass spoke over both of us, urging us to have a seat. Melinda sat down first, I remained standing by the door, I couldn't believe this man, a teacher we had known since seventh grade and who had kept in contact with our families was standing in front of us, in Hogwarts. Was he a wizard? I mean, he had to be, right? But how? When? So many questions were swirling in my head as I stared at him. "I know this is a bit alarming" he started, approaching us slowly. "But, I swear over time it does get easier to understand" he said as I shook my head. "Tammie, please, have a seat"

"You're a wizard?" I asked him as he nodded and pulled out a wand. "An actual goddamn wizard?"

"Don't swear."

"You're a wizard!" I exclaimed feeling half betrayed, half shocked. We were his favorite students in seventh grade and did quite impressively in his class. During a meeting with our parents, a normal parent teacher conference he clicked with them. When we graduated middle school and went out for a group dinner our moms were both keen on inviting him. I assumed my mom was just lonely and thought he was cute. I always found his lanky appearance and freckled face and dark red hair a bit similar to a certain group of Weasleys for my liking but his personality was what made him a great teacher. As we grew and learned more he was always ready to help whether it be school related or life lessons. I didn't consider him a surrogate father, but he definitely was a positive role model. Someone I thought I could trust and who would never lie. At least so I thought.

"I'm sorry—"

"How long have you known?" I asked him as I felt my eyes water. My whole life was a lie. I knew nothing about myself or my family or apparently the people around me.

"About you two?" He asked; maybe I was being harsh, maybe he just recently discovered he was a wizard.

"Yes" Melinda said as I looked over at her.

"Your mom," he paused to nod at me, "back in seventh grade she was supposed to meet me for a one o'clock parent teacher conference. She came a bit early and I wasn't expecting her. I was doing some quick straightening up, using magic. I was going to brush it off, but she asked if Ilvermorny was a good school, she was debating switching you, but she didn't want to move you away from your friends." I stared at him in disbelief, my mom could've mentioned this in her stupid letter, how did she forget all this? I wondered.

"How was Ilvermorny?"

"I didn't go there, I went here, I was a Gryffindor" he said as I laughed, my brain about to explode from this absolute insanity.

"This is a joke, right? Like, an actual joke?" I asked as he glanced over at Melinda and I continued laughing.

"I was born just outside Dublin, I moved just after I graduated, wanted to live a more simple life. I appreciate all things magical and this community but there were so many families out there that had no idea. I wanted to help them. Either help families keep their heritage a secret or help families come to understand and cope with it."

"Was that what my mom asked you to do for me?" Melinda asked, finally speaking up as I sighed and decided to sit.

"Yes, she wanted you as far from this world as possible, I don't know why, I didn't ask, but from my understanding Melinda, your grandparents knew Tammie's father, they helped him come over." Melinda and I turned to look at each other. "I told you guys a long time ago, I always thought you were fated to be friends. I didn't know about your families' histories until I spoke with your parents."

"My mom willingly talked to you about it?" Melinda asked.

"Both your mom and dad, they wanted to know what was best for you. You were so smart and school didn't seem challenging enough, there was more to you, more you could be doing, more you could become. I said if you didn't at least have the choice they'd regret it. Tammie, like I said, your mom always wanted you to come here, but she didn't want to go against your dad's wishes."

"Where do you come in?"

"I offered them a connection. I've been back and forth, I spent school years in the muggle community, America, and then summers I travel from there to here, helping along the way. I told them I'd talk to Dumbledore, after my discussion with him we made a push to get your families to approve you coming to Hogwarts. It took about an year of back and forth correspondence—"

"A year!" I exclaimed as Melinda nudged me to hush.

"Yes, a year, careful monitoring, careful set up and even Halloween..." he trailed as he looked down at his feet, the guilt on his face.

"Wait, you did that to my family?"

"Is was their request" he said as Melinda sniffed but didn't say anymore.

"You've been sending them letters and making sure they can send us letters?" I asked as he nodded. "How did you rig the port key?"

"Melinda's mom gave me permission while you were at school a while ago," he explained as he sat down. "I can't answer everything for you guys but if there's questions, please don't hesitate."

"How do you go from consultant to Professor?" I asked, not sure why that was the first question on my mind.

"I've always taught Tammie, my knowledge in muggle history is extensive but I've had a deep desire to help people, especially in defending themselves." I nodded and looked at Melinda, at least that was one answer I could be satisfied with. Not that I could even begin to formulate more questions.

"You'll be helping us travel back and forth as needed?" Melinda asked as he nodded. "And you're still be like a mentor to us?"

"As long as that's what you want."

"I don't think that would be a bad idea, as long as we can trust you..." I said, as he tapped his wand on the desk.

"I'm sorry Tammie, it was in everyone's best interest, I was only doing what your families asked to protect you guys" he said in an apologetic tone.

"Sounds like it was everyone's best interest except ours" I replied with attitude as I got up and went over to the door. "I need space, I'll see you in class I guess" I told him as I slide out, closing the door behind me. If Melinda wanted to stay and talk that was something she could do, I needed to get away and wrap my head around, everything.

Out in the hallway, I walked around, knowing most people were headed to The Great Hall, but I had lost my appetite hours ago. Maybe I'd go find Fred. But he said after dinner hadn't he? Homework? Professor Snape assigned quite a lot of reading and toward the end of lesson he mentioned something about catching up. I reckoned he didn't care that I was new.

Figuring that was the best solution I took the stairs two at a time until I reached the Gryffindor common room. Inside I found Lee Jordan who was playing chess by himself, Charity, Lavender along with a handful of other students from various years. I slowly made my way over to Lee, sitting down across from him and pulling out my Potions book. He didn't look up and I didn't say anything. Already I felt a lot better.

Almost an hour later Lee set the pieces on the table and yawned loudly. "Done reading?" He asked as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. I looked up, then back at the book, I still had at least ten more pages; Potions was a lot harder to get through, maybe because I was terrible at memorizing ingredients and knowing the difference between any two words that sounded similar. Potions was probably better in practice than theory.

"No" I sighed with disappointment as Lee started a new game. "You don't have to stay you know, I can read alone, I don't mind" I told him.

"Yeah, but you looked really stressed when you came in. I didn't want ask, but, you know you're always welcome to talk to me" he said kindly.

"Thanks Lee, it means a lot, really. I'm just confused I guess."

"About what?"

"My history teacher is a professor here" I told him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Professor Binns?" He asked with great skepticism. I laughed suddenly wondering why I hadn't seen any ghost, Did I just overlook them because my mind couldn't process anymore or was it so common and expected that I didn't give it much though?

"Muggle school; he taught History class and now he's here, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh you mean Professor Barrass! I like him, he's cool" he gave a thumbs up. "Don't be so hard on him, or anyone really, I'm sure everyone was just looking out for you" he said as I sighed and slouched in the chair.

"Fred wants to take me for a walk later" I told him, not ready to forgive Professor Barrass or my mom.

"Really?" Lee asked as he glanced over his shoulder. Charity was still sitting on the couch.

"Why do you keep looking at her when I mention Fred's name?" I asked already figuring it was because there was something I didn't know or didn't want to know. "If he has a girlfriend—"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend" Lee interrupted, quite bluntly. "If he asks you for a walk, go."

"What if it's after hours?"

"You mean at night? So? Loads of students have gone for walks outside of their common rooms after bedtime."

"Filch is doing a really bad job..." I mumbled but caught Lee's smirk.

"It's Mrs Norris you gotta watch out for" he hinted with a wink, "anyway, go, see what he wants." I started to ask Lee, they were friends but I had a feeling he wouldn't tell me, not that he had my best interest in mind or anything, but didn't want to spoil whatever his friend did have in mind.

"What do you think of Oliver Wood?"

"Smart, talented, pain the ass, good fellow. Why, your friend interested?" He asked as I started to ask who he meant but remembered he did meet Melinda.

"Just curious." He frowned but after a moment he shrugged and started to clean up.

"Have you eaten?"

"Wasn't hungry" he laughed and stood up, holding out his hand.

"C'mon, can't have you starving your first week. What would your mother say?" He teased as I reluctantly closed the book and stood up.

"Maybe it's in my best interest" he laughed loudly, obnoxiously really as I rolled my eyes and I started out of the common room, Lee catching up, still obnoxiously laughing and slapping his knee.

"Comedian, honestly" he said as we arrived in The Great Hall where he finally settled down, pretending to wipe his eyes of tears.

"You're one of the most obnoxious friends I've ever had" I told him as we sat down, the rest of the tables quickly filling up.

"Yes, but I am a friend" he countered as I rolled my eyes and searched the table for something that looked familiar.

"Hey there" Harry said as he sat down, Ron next to him and Hermione on my other side, extra books in her hand as she spread them out and opened one up.

"I'll see you later!" Lee said getting up and waving; I waved back, I was happy I had at least one person who wasn't phased by anything I did wrong or right, but that was probably because he had so much practice being around the twins and being a troublemaker himself.

"What were you two talking about?" Ron asked helping himself to everything.

"Professor Barrass" I said glancing up at the staff table, Professor Barrass indeed sitting there talking to another witch I didn't recognize.

You heard about him huh?" Ron asked.

"He taught my seventh grade history class." Ron made a 'huh' noise but I waved him off, I didn't feel like explaining muggle classes.

"That must be fascinating to see him here" Hermione said as she propped a book against some juice.

"Not the word I would use, but, definitely unexpected."

"Did you get any answers?" Harry asked.

"Some but not nearly enough" I said as he nodded in understanding. Not wanting to discuss it anymore I stuffed some bread into my mouth as I took in the sites around me, ghosts and Peeves included.


	8. Chapter 8

**Making Friends**

When we finished lunch I decided to find my own way to the library, much to Hermione's disappointment, though I was sure if I had her with me I wouldn't leave until it was time for lights out. Or whatever they called it here at Hogwarts. As I sat at one of the tables I pulled out some paper and my quill, trying to think of how to even begin a letter to my mom. Somehow 'thanks mom, I'm in Gryffindor' didn't seem to sum up anything.

"Homework?" I didn't need to look up to see Professor Barrass towering over me, other than Melinda he was the only person with an American accent.

"A letter" I corrected as he nodded and pulled out the chair across from me. "Listen, I get it, I do, and I don't wanna talk about it anymore" I told him as he nodded and folded his hands on the table.

"You have every right to be upset Tammie, you really do. You've landed in this strange place that you're now calling home, your mother hide everything you are and an imaginary world you thought wasn't real is suddenly real. And your father—"

"Don't talk about my dad, not unless you know something about him" I warned, feeling myself half annoyed but also half defensive.

"He sounded like a good man. He wanted to get out, to make a better life, to escape. It was all around the time of Voldemort, right before he died." I shifted, I hadn't thought of that.

"Professor Dumbledore said he had a half brother, do you know anything about that?" I asked as he sadly shook his head.

"Do you want me help you look? I have to go into town this weekend" this time I shook my head.

"My mom is coming this weekend, maybe I can get something out of her" I told him even though it was clear from the letters my mom didn't know much about my dad's past, so I shouldn't expect she knew anything about his family. "He was a Slytherin" I added.

"And you're a Gryffindor, there's nothing wrong with that" he said as if reading my mind. "You're in whatever house the sorting hat believes you can strive in" he explained.

"What if my whole family was Slytherin and I was the only one in Gryffindor? I mean, my mom didn't go here but, what if she was a Slytherin?"

"Tammie, you of all people should know groups and cliques mean nothing, it's not about the person, it's about your personality and strengths. You know you can't base the houses on what you've seen or read."

"There wasn't a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't from Slytherin" I teased as he rolled his eyes.

"No one wants power until it's offered to them, everyone is born with a clean slate, what we do is our own decision, influences and surrounding factors be damned" he said as I sighed.

"Draco seems nicer than I thought" I commented, not sure why.

"Like I said you can't always judge a book."

"What am I supposed to tell her?" I asked nodding at the blank piece of paper.

"The truth is always a good start" he suggested as he got up.

"Yeah, I suppose so," he gave me a small smile and walked off, heading over to the librarian. I looked back down at my paper, dipping my quill in the ink bottle I started writing.

Even as I finished I knew it was going to come across harsher than I meant, but I was trying to be honest, not just about my feelings but her role in the lying. I finished it with adding how I couldn't want to see her Saturday.

"I can drop it off for you" Professor Barrass said as he joined me at the entrance.

"Were you waiting for me?" I joked as he showed me a stack of books.

"Trying to figure what I want to teach tomorrow, the negatives of protection charms or an in-depth conversation about Secret Keepers."

"Negatives of protection charms sounds fun" I told him as he smiled and nodded.

"Here" he said taking the letter. "Go have fun, make friends, you can't be a loner here too" he teased as he said goodbye and walked off.

I stopped just after he was out of view, a wave of guilt washing over me as I thought about my letter and how rude I was to Professor Barrass. But it still hurt being lied to all these years. Knowing this place was real. I watched a nearby staircase moved to the left, a group of students moaning in annoyance as they went another way. How anyone thought this place was a convince and easy to memorize was beyond me. How weren't there more first years getting lost. Though I supposed that was why there was such a long pause between classes, giving everyone a chance to find their way.

Back in the common room I found a chair by the window and a newspaper. I wasn't usually one to read the newspaper but it was a wizarding newspaper, how I could not be intrigued? I looked it over for all but two minutes, setting it aside as I noticed a nearby magazine. Witch Weekly. I flipped through the pages, finding it more entertaining than the newspaper. There were recipes for turkeys and ads for the newest cleaning supplies, there was an interview about who won last month's most charming smile. This year it was some wizard named Bogenein Hormbee.

"Fancy seeing you here" Oliver joked as he sat at the end of the couch. "Reading anything interesting?"

"Just took a quiz" I informed him. "Apparently, I would not survive in the muggle community" I told him as he chuckled.

"Let me see" he said as I passed him the magazine. He read over it, making little "mmhmms" and "I see" as he went along. "Yeah, this is absolutely correct, you'd be in great peril without magic; how you managed to go so long without it is anyone's guess." I couldn't help but laugh as he flipped to another page. "Here's one about Quidditch—oh, never mind" he said, his cheeks flashing red.

"What's it say?" I asked grabbing the magazine back before he could turn the page. Your Soulmate Determined by Quidditch Position. I cleared my throat and set the magazine down, suddenly feeling awkward and shy. "Those quizzes are silly, we have ones like that in America" I told him as he nodded.

"I mean, clearly it's not accurate, no way you can base any personality type on Quidditch" he explained.

"I don't know, you do seem like the type to work a team into the ground" I teased but Oliver's expression went a bit flat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, Fred was implying you're really into practice and..." I trailed off, bitting my lip.

"I am into practice, as the captain I strive for a good team. Some of us want to go on to make a career out of this. Others...well, they don't take it as serious." I felt myself sink my seat, feeling bad that I had such a big mouth. "Don't worry about that though, hopefully you'll understand after the game, it's not like you think" he explained as I nodded, suddenly anxiously awaiting the game. I couldn't wait to see a live game, a real game.

"Just be careful" I told him as he smiled, but before he could respond, the portrait opened, the twins, Charity and Lavender walking in.

"Oh hey" Oliver said calling out to Fred as Fred looked over at us.

"Hey" he said directing his attention on me for a second longer than I felt comfortable with considering Charity was practically all over him.

"You know, I have more homework to complete, I should get on that" I told him as he continued looking at me. "See you later Oliver." I scurried off before either could say anything. I had to stop embarrassing myself around Fred or feeling like he was judging me. It was bad enough that I thought he was completely out of my league, I didn't like feeling like it.

Back in The Great Hall I found myself alone, which I was totally okay with, I needed some time and space without someone staring at me or needing to make conversation. I needed to get these chapters finished for Potions class. I still had no idea how to make a Wit-Sharping Potion. The irony not failing me. I took out my textbook, beaten up, but still useful, someone had scribbled notes here and there, but nothing major, nothing damaging, it would've been nice to have my textbooks. I only hoped I had enough. We weren't left with an abundance after dad died, we were comfortable but I couldn't imagine things here would be inexpensive. I opened my book, now wondering how I got a wand. Was it pre-ordered? Could they do that here? Did my mom know more than she let on, again? Did Professor Barrass have something to do with it? Or was I going to owe money next time I was in Diagon Alley?

By time I had gotten caught up I felt everything had blurred together. Most of my attention was my own thoughts, wondering more and more about the wizarding world. This was all real. The good and bad. Killing curses were real. Werewolves, goblins, house elves, vampires, ghouls, all of it. I owed a wand that I had to practice with. I could learn how to fly a broom. A broom, an ordinary household object used to sweep floors.

I skipped dinner and went to my room, laying down in my four poster bed. It seemed like whenever someone went to their room they were left alone. Not that I wanted to be alone on purpose. I just needed to clear my head. I needed a fresh look on things. I admit, I was feeling a bit anxious, I felt out of my debt in this place. A fourteen year old with no knowledge of magic transported to Hogwarts. I wanted to talk to Melinda about it, but she looked so comfortable and she made friends, all of them seemed to like her. She didn't get any judging looks when she was around her house mates. What was I doing wrong?

When I figured dinner was over I changed into regular clothes and left the room, glad to be rid of my bag. "Where's Fred?" I asked Lee as I stepped off the last stair. He nodded toward the portrait. "Thanks, see you!" I called back as I made my way out. "Fred!" I called as I saw him on the opposite stairs, walking alongside his brother.

"Tammie, hey" he called back.

"You said to find you after dinner."

"So you have."

"Yep" I hurried down one staircase and up another, just as the one he was on started moving.

"C'mon, hurry up" he called as I caught another staircase, backtracking to get to the staircase he was on; this was going to be the most annoying part of school, I thought to myself as I finally reached Fred. "Walk with me" he insisted as I moved to his other side, but noticed George wasn't following.

"Are you coming?" I asked George as I turned to look at him.

"Three's a crowd" he said as he stepped back down the stairs. He didn't sound pleased to leave his brother with me but I didn't want to make any more judgements so I kept quiet.

"This isn't after hours" I told him as he smiled.

"Didn't want you think I want you to get dentition with me just yet" he teased, or at least I hope he teased. "How was your first day?"

"Nice, it lasted way longer than I thought it would, but, that's good, there's a lot to take in. And I loved my two classes today. Well, Transfigurations, Potions wasn't bad or anything, just, you know Draco was a pain."

"Ah, you had class with Slytherin?"

"Yeah, Professor Snape made everyone pair up, I had to sit with Draco, he seemed a bit, odd."

"How do you mean?"

"I expected him to be meaner."

"Give it time" Fred said as we walked down another staircase. "Still thinking about joining the Quidditch team?"

"Yeah, I'm really excited about watching the game, I've never really been completely into sports, but who here wouldn't love Quidditch."

We continued talking, traveling up and down the halls and stairs. It was one of the nicest conversations I had since talking with Lee. Fred even had me wait outside the kitchen as he went into the kitchen, bring me out a bowl of grapes. Something healthy instead of sweets he reasoned as we headed back to the common room. This time I pointed out all the portraits I found unique and all the ones that pointed back at me. He mentioned certain staircases, there was one that had a step that disappeared, doors, one that if you opened it was just a wall. Classrooms that Peeves went to most. He started to mention the secret passageways but stopped himself. "I'll save that for another day" he said as we reached The Fat Lady, Flinch and Mrs. Norris walking down another hallway, both looking at us, waiting to see if we'd try running.

"Another day?"

"Yeah, I don't see why we can't take evening strolls every day" he said.

"Charity might mind" I said out of nowhere.

"Don't mind her" he replied as I searched his face, he wasn't telling me something and I knew he wasn't but part of me wanted to keep it that way, at least this time I was being blinded by my own free will.

"Then sure, we'll do this again tomorrow, just not Thursday, or Friday."

"I don't mind walking you to Astronomy class" he said, "what's Friday?"

"The day before the Quidditch game, you need your rest, first big game" I reminded him but he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon" he said as we went inside.

The common room was empty, everyone having gone to bed. "Still, perfect timing" he said as I smiled and thanked him.

"See you tomorrow Fred."

"Tomorrow Tamms" he said as I felt my stomach unexpectedly flutter again. My first night and I already had a nickname. I mean, I was certain I had other names but this was one that was said to my face at least. I walked up the stairs, trying my hardest not look back, not wanting to trip. In the bedroom, Hermione was on her bed reading, only glancing up at me, waving slightly and then turning back to her book. Lavender was sitting on Parvati's bed, the two speaking in low whispers. The other Gryffindor girl was already sleeping, the covers nearly covering her whole face.

"Where were you?" Lavender asked in a tone that sounded more accusatory than curious.

"None of your business really" I answered as I picked up my bag and went to the bathroom planning to take a long hot bath before bed.

When I came out everyone was sound asleep, something I was more than thankful for, I didn't want to get in argument with Lavender or have her running back to Charity. Not that it mattered, Fred said there was nothing going on. I got in bed, pulling the covers to my chin again and turned on my side. As I started to run through the days events I found myself drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Only Two Days In**

"You're going to Divination too, right?" Ron asked the next morning as we sat at breakfast. Hermione reading the paper and Ron shoveling food in his mouth.

"Yeah" I answered as I helped myself to more bacon, lettuce, tomatoes and toast and another serving of orange juice. "What are you taking Hermione?" I asked already knowing how she felt about such a waste of time class like Divinations.

"Ancient Ruins, it's a fantastic class, I do love it; you learn a lot more than in Divination." I wouldn't doubt if she was right, not that I knew anything about the classes except what I've seen and read but it couldn't be that far off, right?

"Hermione wouldn't take this class even for the extra O.W.L" Ron joked.

"No harm in that" I said as I finished the last bit on my plate. "Oh look, the mail" I noticed pointing up at the incoming owls. I watched as random students had letters and packages land in front of them, happy to see such excitement about receiving word from home.

"Watch out" Dean said as a large barn owl headed in our direction, a package just as big as him hanging from his beak.

"Who do you think that's for?" I asked and was more than shocked to see the owl land in front me.

"What did you get?" Ron asked.

"She can't see through things" Harry reminded him as I chuckled and opened the package, my face twisting into a confused expression as I took out book after book. The Standards Book of Spells Grade 4, Your Cauldron and You, Clarity of the Crystal Ball, Transfiguration Textbook 4, To Protect and Defend, The Night Star, and Quidditch Throughout the Ages.

"What's all that?" Ron asked, his piece of sausage falling off his fork.

"No clue" I started but shook my head, "I mean, obviously text books, but they look brand new." Hermione took one and looked it over.

"They are" she said with excitement as she examined two more. "Maybe from your mother?" She asked as I half nodded, scanning the package for a note or something, surely if they were from my mom she would've included a note, but found no note. I didn't say this to the others, I didn't need anyone making guesses. Maybe it was from Professor Barrass, a way to make amends. If so, Melinda was bound to have a package too. I looked over my shoulder at the Ravenclaw table, Melinda happily conversing with her friends, no package anywhere near her. But then who? I wondered to myself as the bell sounded, signaling everyone should start heading to their assigned classes.

"I was looking for you yesterday at dinner" Melinda said popping up next to me as we traveled the stairs.

"I wasn't really hungry and then I took a walk with Fred."

"Outside?"

"Inside, around the castle, we talked, about everything, it was actually really fun" I told her as she nodded in approval.

"Where are you headed? I have Ancient Runes."

"You too? Hermione's going that way, you should walk with her, I'm off to Divination" I told her waving my book.

"Hang on, what's all that?" She asked stopping me to take the book. "This looks brand new, you sure you and Fred didn't sneak off to Diagon Alley?"

"I'm pretty sure if we did sneak off the castle grounds it wouldn't be to buy books" we turned to see Fred walking toward us with his brother and Lee.

"Good morning" I said much too eagerly.

"Morning ladies" Lee replied.

"Want me to walk you?" Fred said as he poked me in the shoulder.

"You don't have to, I don't want to make you late for your own class."

"Alright, but I'll see you at lunch" he said, George pushing him along, waving bye to Melinda as Lee bowed to both of us before following his friends.

"I have so many questions..."

"My books, let's start there, did you happen to get any?"

"Not yet, my mom is sending money she's kept in a safe from my grandparents. I don't expect much but it should be enough to buy some stuff from the catalog. Is this everything you ordered so far?" She asked nodding at the books I was trying to stuff in my bag, making it heavier than necessary.

"Um, actually, no, these came in the mail this morning."

"Oh, from your mom?"

"Nope, no idea who they're from."

"And you're just going to shove them in your bag? Have you learned nothing about accepting gifts from strangers?"

"They're just textbooks." I knew her reluctance, one time in middle school I had accepted a supposedly free flower from a guy but it turned out he was just trying to make trouble with the girl who liked him because she kissed another boy. I suppose she was also referring to Tom Riddle's diary, but he was dead and that was just a fantasy story.

"Just be careful" she said as we neared Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Have you all met?"

"Yeah, we were all talking yesterday at dinner" Melinda said smiling at the others who smiled back.

"Great, then see you guys later, we don't want to be late" Hermione said tapping Melinda as the two of them went off to their class.

"Now what?" I asked noticing a crowd of students gathered around.

"Up there" Ron said as we watched Dean pull down a string, a ladder coming down. "Don't fall" he added as a few other student went up ahead of us.

"This seems extremely dangerous" I told them surprised I never noticed how much of an obstacle course this school was.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it" Harry said as he helped me up having gone up ahead of me.

"The teacher on the other hand..." Ron mumbled as we took to an empty table closer to the exit. "She's a loon."

"What's this class about exactly?" I asked regretting not reading the description when Professor McGonagall was showing me.

"Basically, you get to make up things. It's an easy O; just say you saw stuff with your 'inner eye,'" he paused and made some weird expression, poking at his eyes. "If you volunteer a lot you can get some house points too."

"Don't forget dying repeatedly" Harry added.

"Oh yeah, definitely, she likes that, anything tragic." I stifled a laugh as I saw Lavender and Parvati glaring at the back of Ron's head, Ron none the wiser.

"I can see why Hermione doesn't like this class," I said, looking at the crystal ball on the small round table in front of me. I started to ask another question but was distracted by a tall women. I couldn't tell anything about her shape or height due to the large layered robes she wore of various patterns. Her hair thick and bushy but less tamed than I had ever seen. Her eyes looked bigger than I imagined they were with her oversized glasses.

"Welcome back" she said in a squeaky dramatic voice, I tightened my lips, I honestly hadn't expected anything less I thought to myself as I pulled out my book and notebook, not that I thought I'd need it much.

"There's a new student here" Lavender said with a raised hand. I wanted to punch her, I didn't need to be singled out.

"Indeed, I did sense a new presence with us this morning" she said clapping her hands together and closing her eyes. "Please, introduce yourself to the class" I silently cursed but got up anyway.

"Hi, I'm Tammie Allen" I said with a short wave, then not knowing what else to say I sat down.

"Allen, was your father Dustin by any chance?" Professor Trelawney said as I felt my insides tighten. This was the first time I heard someone say his name.

"Um, yes" I said as she nodded and opened her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, he was a terrific student, O in my class and even for the N.E. . He was a man of great talent, I don't expect any less from you." I fidgeted in my chair. My father was good at Divination, did that mean he was good at making things up or was he actually talented? Regardless, Lavender seemed to look rather annoyed with what the Professor said.

"Alright, let's move into today's lesson" she said as she went over to the board to write about what she should expect from us on Sunday. I wasn't sure what she meant at first but Ron quickly filled me in that we were supposed to use our books and tea leaves to try and predict what would be happening in our lives Sunday. I looked bewildered, suddenly regretting my choice in elective.

"Why is that class a subject?" I asked as we exited and went down the stairs after what felt like far too long.

"Hey" Hermione said as her and Melinda caught up with us. "How was your class?"

"Stupid, yours?"

"Very refreshing" Hermione answered, Melinda nodding in agreement.

"Do you think you'll switch?" Melinda asked me as we hung back.

"I don't know, she mentioned my dad. Not sure if that was some incentive to stay or if she just overheard someone else mention him."

"What did she say about him?"

"That he was talented in that class" I didn't have to look at Melinda to know she looked skeptical. "I'm not saying I believe her, it's just, you know, he's dead, I don't really know anything about him and anything anyone knows helps me feel connected" I told her as she nodded in understanding.

"You said he was a Slytherin? Maybe you could talk to Professor Snape?"

"You think they were friends or something?"

"Who knows, but it wouldn't hurt" she suggested.

" I couldn't approach Professor Snape alone, he absolutely terrified me when I saw him yesterday and he yelled at us for not moving right away."

"Wish you didn't tell me that, I have Double Potions first thing tomorrow with Hufflepuff" she grunted as I patted her back.

"You'll be fine" I said as we continued walking. "So I see you're having no trouble making friends."

"Everyone in my house has been really helpful, most of my roommates are great, there's this one girl, Holly, she's really cool, she's in our year and has been great with being patient as I learn and catch up" she explained.

"Please don't tell me you stay up all night talking about school" I whined.

"Well then I won't" she stuck out her tongue.

"Is that how we're greeting people now?" Someone asked as they jumped in front of us, her straight dirty blonde hair flying in front of her but she quickly tucked it behind her ear.

"Actually, we were just talking about you" Melinda said happily. "Tammie this is Holly, Holly, this—"

"Tammie Allen, I've heard all about you, welcome to Hogwarts. Thanks for helping Melinda to the common room the first night."

"That wasn't me, I was there but I was just as lost as her." We shook hands and continued on our way to charms class. "You don't mind if I borrow Melinda after class do you? A bunch of us were gonna study, Luna wanted to study outside but it's too cold" I didn't want to interrupt but I wondered if they meant Luna Lovegood, I wouldn't have minded meeting her.

"How was class?" I dazed off as the two girls compared notes about their first lesson and laughed, I was only too happy to listen.

"Tammie, Melinda said you enjoy Quidditch too, any chance you'll join next year?" Holly asked as we took our seats.

"Actually there might be an opening after the first game" I told her.

"Damn, someone must have made a good impression on the captain" she teased as I felt myself blush.

"I'm sure nothing is final, I still need to practice and learn how to use a broom and understand the rules..." I trailed off counting all the things I still had to do before actually joining the team, if I was even good enough for Oliver, he had such high expectations.

"What position? Hang on, never mind, we can talk about it later, join us our study group" Holly whispered as Professor Flitwick came out.

"Good morning class" he squeaked as I followed everyone else and got out my notebook and textbook. "Don't forget the wands!" Professor Flitwick cheerfully added. "I hear talk about Quidditch! How about we start off with some fun to prepare for the first game. The Cheering Charm, who can tell me who invented the charm?" I chuckled as Melinda's hand shot up.

"Yes, Sawyer?"

"Felix Summerbee, back sometime during the mid fifteen century" she said as Professor Flitwick nodded, unable to hide his excitement.

"Well done, excellent, five points to Ravenclaw." I could see Seamus making hand gestures that it wasn't fair that Professor Flitwick was giving points to students in his own house; he must have forgotten Professor McGonagall awarded us points after I answered a question correctly during her class. "What are the consequences when overdoing the Cheering Charm?" He asked, this time a few more raising, the professor calling on Hermione.

"It can cause one to have a fit of giggles, but if performed correctly it merely causes a sense of joy."

"Very good! And do you know what the difference is between the tickling charm and the Cheering Charm?" he asked still looking at her.

"The Cheering Charm's main purpose is to elevate one's mood, make them happy, the tickling charm is to mimic the sensation of being physically tickled," she said, her voice not veering from confidence.

"Yes, wonderful! Five points to Gryffindor," Professor Flitwick said happily looking around the room again, not catching Seamus and Dean high give. "Now, let's put our knowledge to practice, pair up, pair up" he said as Melinda and Holly moved closer. I scanned the room as Hermione came my way.

"Want to be partners?"

"Of course" I said as we found a more isolated spot to practice.

"Alright, watch here first" Professor said as he raised his wand, waving it in quick short motions as if he were waving. "Everyone try with me" he said as we all raised our wands and copied the movements. "Perfect, now, practice saying Granda Gaudium" he said as we said it, most people, including myself mispronouncing it. "I'll write it" he said hoping off his stack of books and going to the board and to write it out, the origin underneath it. "Let's try again, no wand movement, just say it" he said as we all said it again, this time more people getting it right. "Excellent, okay, off you go!" He said.


	10. Chapter 10

**More to Classes than Books**

I was still hiccuping when we left class, halfway through Professor Flitwick asked us to find new partners and I paired with Ron who had got the indication correct, but was too quick with the motions, causing his spell to fire in quick successions, hitting me more than once within a few seconds. Naturally I ended up on the floor laughing. Professor Flitwick had to come help once I realized I couldn't stop on my my own. Of course Ron apologized repeatedly afterwards but it wasn't a problem, it was really fun, it got all the ridiculous things I had been thinking off my mind.

"At least you'll be able to have some water at lunch" Hermione said not finding the situation nearly as funny. Melinda too had found it funny, though she figured if the Cheering Charm hit anyone hard it would be me. I had to agree, I was very prone to find the humor in something quite easily.

"It's really okay Hermione, I'm fine" I assured her as we sat down, lunch already appearing. I poured myself a large bowl of French onion soup, not having some in quite some time, while the others served themselves various foods, Ron the only one filling his plate to represent a tower.

"Need you put so much on there?" Hermione asked turning her nose at Ron's plate who shrugged and added a few slices of bread.

"It's here for a reason Hermione" he countered, a fork full of food already in his mouth. I laughed as Harry finished serving himself a modest amount.

We talked and ate, I myself listened to Dean, Seamus and Neville talk about different clubs, I hadn't known there was so much one could do in this school besides get confused going up and down stairs. Lavender and her friends came over halfway through, whispering something to Hermione before leaving, deciding to sit on the other end of the table. I didn't bother asking what they were talking about, that only seemed to annoy Lavender, but I didn't have time for petty girls.

After lunch we we headed to another double class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I had to admit, I was excited to be going to this class, Hermione and Harry spoke highly of Professor Barrass, saying they would have never guessed he taught in a muggle school. The last class they had they were learning about when it's best to defend and when it's best to disarm; Hermione said it may have sounded simple but Professor Barrass gave them complex scenarios, the answer not always being obvious or right.

I slid in my seat, notebook and textbook opened. It took another five minutes before the professor walked in, closing the door behind him. "I hope everyone enjoyed lunch" he started. "Alright, onward from last class..." he turned to the board, calling on various students to help him split between stop or defend. The rest of the lesson we spent discussing if we saw an seemingly innocent person create a spell that could cause harm to a great number of people but benefit an even greater amount of people would we, possessing the ability try to stop him by any means possible or would we would defend his right and even help. Most people sided with thinking it was a moral decision, but a few said if he was going to help more people it was only right to defend him. He countered with what if that person's beliefs were wrong, siting Lord Voldemort as an example. For homework he assigned us to write our own scenario in which we had to state whether we'd stop or defend someone. Hermione was right, it wasn't always easy.

After class I stayed behind, slowly approaching his desk. Melinda glanced at me but gave her a smile, hoping to convey everything was alright. "Tammie" Professor Barrass said as he cleared the chalkboard and started clearing off his desk.

"Hi."

"How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to apologize, I know I was being really harsh last time."

"You weren't, and I get it, your trust in thinly distributed, I couldn't imagine how I'd feel being in your shoes."

"Doesn't give me the right to be angry with you. I get you were trying to protect us" I looked down. "I just, there was nothing, you could've said something, anything, the smallest of hints" I told him.

"Maybe you missed them" he said as I wrinkled my nose. "How many times have you been in my class?"

"I don't know, a bunch..."

"And how many plants have you seen that you didn't recognize?" I thought back to the many times he attended his plants in the middle of class and how he always had weird books laying around.

"I just assumed they weren't from America or you were a bad gardener" I admitted as he laughed.

"What about all those times I've substituted last minute? You know I don't live close. And getting a classroom so clean? There have been signs all around Tammie. Sometimes our minds have trouble processing what's right in front because we're not ready" he explained.

"Why didn't you just tell us on Halloween or something?"

"Like it's been said before, you two had to willingly want to come, all I could do was leave breadcrumbs and hope for the best."

"Did you expect us to stay?"

"You, absolutely, Melinda, I was honestly on the fence about, I know she's close to her parents and being that they didn't her want exposed—"

"Is it just because they're not magical?"

"Honestly, there's probably more even I don't know about. A lot else happened before Voldemort fell and after." I wanted to ask more but the next class was already coming in. "Go on" he said with a kind smile. I nodded and turned around, nearly bumping into Oliver.

"Taking a seventh year class Tammie?" He said with a winning smile.

"I was leaving, had to talk the Professor for a moment" I told him.

"Cool, those your things?" He asked thumbing at the bag and wand at one of the empty desks.

"Yeah," I said as he went to retrieve them.

"Still good for Saturday?" I nodded, happy he remembered.

"Allen" Professor Barrass said as he tried to look stern.

"I'm going, I'm going; see you later Oliver" I said patting his arm and headed out of the classroom to find the others for some quality studying time.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Either I was in class learning, somewhere catching up, eating or sleeping. Wednesday morning I came down late, only to find another large package had arrived. Once again, the package was full of books. Hermione asked again if they were from my mom, I said yes, but I had a feeling she knew I was lying.

At least I was well prepared for my remaining classes, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic and Astronomy, though they weren't nearly as captivating as my classes during the first two days. I honestly expected more from Care of Magical Creatures but Hagrid wasn't a professor, though I did get a chance to meet him when Harry introduced me. Instead the class was taught by a skinny man named Professor Righttail who had a high pitched voice and often showed us pictures of the beast we'd learn about rather than the beasts themselves. Ron said the professor kept promising to bring a Nuffler but the class figured he'd was lying.

History of Magic nearly brought me to tears, the only saving grace was that we had class with Ravenclaw. Even Peeves couldn't make it interesting who kept coming in and singing the Hogwarts school song to the tune of a funeral march. I decided Professor Binns was the worst professor, at least in Divination I didn't feel like I was going to fall asleep. Astronomy wasn't terrible, the Professor was very pleased to hear I was I knew the answers to basic questions.

I hadn't gotten approved for Muggle Studies until Professor McGonagall informed me Friday before bed, it was a nice relief that I would feel familiar with at least one subject. Which is what I told Fred as we continued our walk, something I had greatly looked forward to.

Saturday morning came and I sat alone in my usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Harry was out with the team and Ron and Hermione had gone to go with him, he had forget his helmet or something and he didn't want to be yelled at by Oliver. The twins offered to bring it out, but Harry didn't want three of them in trouble. I wished everyone good luck before they left and continued eating my oatmeal. I had hoped to see Melinda first to wish her a happy birthday but when I arrived she wasn't even in the Great Hall. I had to assume her friends were doing something special or they were already outside. "Are you watching the game?" Draco asked as he sat down next to me. I looked around, thinking he had to be talking to someone else. I hadn't talked to him much during our classes together, a few nods and mumbles of hello, but only one or two real conversations.

"Of course, Ravenclaw against Gryffindor, who'd miss that."

"I figured you'd be into the sport" he said as I nodded, still eating but cautious that he might flip my bowl over something.

"Yeah, I actually spent some time trying to read the book last night. I'm supposed to meet with Oliver after the game if I'm still interested" I explained as Draco gave me a disapproving look. "You know, it's none of your business who I meet with" I said referring to his expression.

"I don't care what you do, he's just a bit, old isn't he?"

"Oliver? He's a seventh year."

"And you're a fourth."

"Why do you care?" I asked feeling my tempter a little elevated. He hadn't properly spoken to me since Thursday and now he wanted to criticize who I wanted to hang out with. "Besides, he only wants to teach me how to fly and better understand Quidditch" I told him as I pushed my bowl aside and stood up.

"That's why I got you that book" he mumbled as we both looked at each other, he must have realized what he said because suddenly his eyes grew like saucers. "I mean—"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing"

"No, no, you can't say nothing, what about the book?"

"Books" he whispered.

"Books? As in _all_ my textbooks?" I asked as Draco remained silent. "Why?" I asked him but still no answer. "Well I'll give them back."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. I can't afford to be in your debt."

"You're not."

"You gave me all my textbooks!" I hissed at him as we paused to look around. It wasn't a secret that Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't get along, I was confident if anyone found out I'd be shunned. Especially those who knew my father was a Slytherin. "Is it because of my dad?" I asked.

"What? No, I just...I wanted to help" he said as I shook my head. He didn't help people. Twice I had seen him laugh at a group of first years who almost fell off a staircase when it unexpectedly started to move. Another time he merely watched on as Crabbe picked on a second year who mistakenly asked him how to get to the Dungeon. Draco wasn't nice. He was smart, he got almost every question right he was asked, though rarely raised his hand, all his homework came back correct and he even remembered little things I told him, like how I wanted a dog when I was five and was furious when I learned my mom was allergic. Though, looking back I still couldn't remember why I decided to tell him that story.

"I'm not a Slytherin" I told him as he rolled his eyes. "Is that what all this for? You want me accept I'm like you or something just because my father was in Slytherin?" I asked.

"No!"

"Then why?" I exclaimed as he fell silent. "Draco?"

"Because..." he trailed off, staring at whoever was coming up behind me. "I gotta go" he said as he walked away. I turned around, ready to yell at whoever it was but was slightly relieved to see Melinda.


	11. Chapter 11

**Learning the Rules**

"What was that about?" She asked slowly.

"Nothing" I said as I sat down. "Happy Birthday" I said trying to turn her frown into a smile but she was still giving me a hurt look.

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Well it was, how is your birthday going?"

"It was fine until I came in here" she said in a tone I knew meant she was going to be annoyed with me all morning. But I couldn't tell her Draco gave me a stack of textbooks. I didn't want it come out wrong or not have a decent explanation. She had a crush on the guy, I knew it and seemed her friends knew it too, Holly seemed to tease her whenever Draco passed, at least most of the Ravenclaws didn't have a great deal of hatred toward Slytherin.

"Why did you come in?"

"I was worried you were going to miss game." I sighed, mad at myself for being so annoyed with Melinda, she had nothing to do with whatever Draco felt compelled to do, but also annoyed that Draco had given me nothing to go on, thereby keeping it a secret from Melinda. She'd be mad when she found out, but hopefully his reasoning would make her feel better. Or he could explain it himself. "He gave you something?" She asked as I looked up.

"I really don't wanna talk about it right now" I told her as I stood up, ran a hand through my hair and started for the door, Melinda behind me. "Let's just go watch the game, enjoy the rest of your birthday." She unwilling nodded and we walked out in silence. I started to ask if she wanted to stand with us but as we got closer my words were drowned out by the crowd. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, Holly was waiting for her when we got closer. She waved and her and Melinda went off toward their other friends.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked as I nodded, definitely not ready to tell them what happened. Instead I looked at the Quidditch pitch, it was a large oval shape, three giant hops on each end, I read enough to know those were the goal posts. The keepers would be sitting in front of them.

"Hey" Lavender said walking over to me, I looked around her, making sure Charity wasn't with her. It seemed like every time I saw her now she would just sneer or mumble something to her friend.

"Hi" I turned back toward the Quidditch pitch, even though nothing was going on. The less conversation I made with Lavender, the less she'd be able to go back and tell her friends.

"I'm not here to tattletale" she stated as I continued looking straight, feeling Hermione looking at me surveying the scene.

"Good for you."

"I just wanted to say I've noticed you and Fred taking walks in the evening, after classes. I think think it's cute" she said. I was never sure if Fred was trying to be secretive about it or just didn't want to keep me out of bed too long, but he always seemed to get me in a hurry to leave, before the common room was full. Did it have something to do with Charity? "Personally though, I always found jealousy attractive" she said as I tried not to look at her. "You know, with everything with you and Oliver."

"What?" I didn't mean to ask, but if this was a chance to squash any rumors now was better than ever.

"You know, you and Oliver, he's been asking a lot about you, where you'll be during the holidays, what you like, all sorts of questions. He asked me, but, you know, I don't talk to you enough" she said as I felt myself becoming uncomfortable.

"If he cared he'd ask me" I said meaning for it sound like he must not have been interested. Those were all the questions Fred asked. "You're out of you debt with him you know" she added swinging her hair over her shoulders.

"I'm not interested in him Lavender" I told her, hoping it didn't sound too harsh. She snorted a laugh.

"I didn't mean Oliver" she said matter of factly as the Gryffindor team came out from one end and Ravenclaw from the other.

"Listen, whatever you and your friends think you know, I'm sure isn't correct, so just leave me alone" I told her as I crossed my arms over my chest and marched up toward Hermione, annoyed with myself for not doing that in the first place.

"What was that about?" Ron asked watching Lavender walk away.

"Doesn't matter" I insisted as I stared up at the sky, watching the players hover in a giant circle as Madame Hooch gave a short word before throwing the Quaffle in the air. "And they're off!" I jumped at the voice, forgetting Lee Jordan did the commentary for the games.

As I watched I imagined Quidditch was one of those games better when you were part of the action. It also probably had to do with how fast they were flying and how far up they were. Hermione offered me her Omnioculars but even that didn't help, plus I had no idea how to use them according to the directions she gave at lightening speed. Instead I glanced around, spotting a blob of silver white hair not too far from us. Draco seemed to tell I was looking at him as he looked back at me, giving me a little nod; and was that a smile? I cringed, first free books, now a smile? What kind of attention was I attracting.

"Oh no! Cho Chang has been hit square in the stomach with that buldger? Was that Fred? Or George? No way to tell people, even their mother gets them confused. Is she alright? Looks like she's coming down now. Oh no, we'll keep you guys updated—look, I think Harry's spotted the snitch! And Katie Bell has scored! Right on! Ten points to Gryffindor—oh, nope, Harry's stopped, maybe it was a carney." I found myself unintentionally laughing at Lee's commentary, how he was allowed to do such a thing was beyond me. And Professor McGonagall's look was priceless as she stared at the back of his head with tight lips. "Harry's off again, but I suppose it's not much of a challenge being that it's only Seeker up there. Oh! Was that a Ravenclaw that scored? Great, Ravenclaw ten points, don't know what Wood was doing." Professor McGonagall started to step closer but the crowded erupted as I saw Harry's hand close around something. "Ladies and gentlemen Harry Potter's caught the snitch! Excellent! First game goes to Gryffindor! Congratulations!" Everyone continued cheering as the teams came down, some members helping to gather the balls that were still flying about.

It took a while to get everyone to settle down and start moving back toward the castle, most people making bets about the next game, most people whispering about how Cho was. "Will she be alright? It's not bad right?" I asked Hermione.

"Well I mean, there's only so much Madam Pomfrey can do..." she said looking worried. "It didn't seem like she was badly injured though, so maybe she'll just be out a few days? I think one time someone was knocked unconscious for a whole month" I stopped to gawk at her, but Ron nudged me along.

"That's nothing, I could tell you tons of story my brothers have told me."

"No thanks" I replied as we reached the castle and began the climb to our common room to prepare for lunch and an afternoon of relaxation, the game having lasted until eleven thirty-eight.

"Tammie?" Someone asked as we reached the top of the stairs. A girl I didn't recognize who was wearing a plain pink long sleeve sweater and black jeans standing in front of me holding something.

"Who's asking?" I asked but she didn't answer, just narrowed her hazel eyes, squaring back her shoulders and clearing her throat.

"For you" she said handing me over the package.

"You've must be mistaken" I told her instantly knowing this couldn't be anything other than a broom and knowing it wasn't from anyone except Draco.

"Don't be ridiculous, take it" she said shoving it in my hands and walking off. I was half surprised she didn't ask for money. Not that I'd have any to give her.

"What's that?" Ron asked, quite a stupid question in my opinion.

"A broom" I mumbled.

"What! From who?" His eyes were as big as saucers as he stared over the wrapped paper.

"Can we please go inside first?" I asked feeling various students looking in our direction as they walked by.

Inside was no better, Ron having taken the package from me and sitting on the couch, whispering 'wow' repeatedly.

"Got something or are you just happy to see me?" Fred asked as him and his brother walked in, still in their uniforms. They were greeted with cheers and applauses, both of them bowing as Harry and two other team members came in, more cheers and applauses.

"It's Tammie's, she's got a secret admirer" Ron teased as I grabbed the broom from him, feeling my cheeks burn.

"No I don't" I spat as I turned back to Fred. "It's nothing." His smile half disappeared but he shrugged it off. "Well at least you don't have to use a school broom, those things are really unreliable" he said as he took it and started to unwrap it, some students looking on.

"A firebolt" Harry said once it was fully unwrapped. "Good broom."

"You'd know" Lee said patting his back.

"No one is hungry?" Oliver asked, the crowd cheering again but Oliver shook his head. "We won that on luck, it's only going to get tricker" he said as I felt the crowd's awkwardness, leave it to Oliver to not appreciate a congratulations.

"Great game" I said to Oliver as he came over, examining the scene.

"I see you're ready" he said nodding at the broom. I watch Fred glare at Oliver, not sure whether he was annoyed that he interrupted our conversation or because he thought maybe Oliver got me a broom. I wanted to tell him the truth, but I knew if anyone had a grudge against the Malfoys it was the Weasleys.

"Yeah" I said instead.

"Let me go up and change, I'll be back in five" he said as I nodded, feeling like I was trying too hard.

"Don't you think you should eat lunch before you fly around feet above the ground?" Fred asked, his eyes staring into mine. I wanted to say yes, to go down with him and the others, but Lavender's words kept ringing in my head. And then I could only see Charity hanging on him and laughing at his jokes.

"Probably, but, I..." I trailed off, not knowing how else to word it.

"We'll fill you up with candy later" Lee winked as I sighed with relief.

"Yeah, definitely, I'm definitely going to Hogsmeade. I'll find you guys after meeting with my mom" I told him.

"Sure" Fred replied as I felt like I disappointed him in some way. "See you soon" he added as him and his brother turned to head off and change, along with Harry. I heavily sighed, wondering if anyone else caught my distress but only saw Lavender and Partavi looking at me, would they tell Charity?

"Alright, let's head out" Oliver boomed happily as he caught my arm and took my broom in his other hand. I waved bye to my friends and let Oliver take the lead going outside.

"Do I intimidate you?" Oliver asked as we stood outside on the now empty Quidditch Pitch.

"I mean, you're certainly tall" I said as he laughed.

"You seem to always find a reason to make short conversation with me" he said as I shrugged.

"It's my first week, I'm glad if I can focus through breakfast" I reminded him as he nodded.

"You know what's funny?"

"Feeling like you didn't get sorted into the right house?"

"What?"

"Nothing, what's funny?" I asked, Oliver shielding his eyes as he looked at me. I felt myself gulp, I hated when him and Fred, and even Draco stared into my soul. _Did_ I find them intimidating?

"How oblivious we are" I nodded, knowing I had no clue what he was talking about. "This is the first time I've gotten you alone."

"Are you planning to hex me?" I asked with a laugh, my defense mechanism kicking in as he moved closer.

"Never, I think I like you too much" he said as he laid my broom on the ground. "Say up" he commanded as I continued looking at him. How could he say that so calmly and then switch to broom talk.

"Up" I said catching the broom just before it hit me in the face.

"You're a naturally, your dad play?"

"I don't know anything about him. Oliver; what you said, about thinking, um, that you me. You don't know me."

"I want to" he quickly responded. "Maybe we could start taking walks in the morning before breakfast..." I stumbled over my words, that was my thing with Fred, did he know about the walks?

"I could be terrible at Quidditch, and then what?" I asked, this time he laughed.

"Well if that's the case I'd no longer speak to you and pretend you didn't exist" he said in a tone that sounded way too serious.

"That's...extremely harsh" I told him as we both laughed. Fred was out of my league and had something going on Charity. If I expressed interest in Oliver it would be a win for everyone. Maybe Fred was just being helpful because Lee told him to, maybe he thought he had to make up for scaring me the first night.

"Let's hope you're not rotten then" he said as he directed me to sit on the broom and hand positions. Before I knew it I was five feet in the air. Then ten, fifteen, twenty. "How are you feeling?" He asked as I looked back down at the ground, Oliver shielding his eyes again as he looked up.

"Oddly, great, I love it" I told him as I realized how free I felt. Being in the air, without a care in the world. I was a witch, on a broom. Halloween would never be the same again.

"Try flying" he said.

"How?"

"Just do what feels naturally" he called. I nodded and turned my broom left, feeling myself moving. It reminded me of riding a horse, it just knew where I wanted to go, I didn't have to say much.

I didn't realize Oliver had disappeared until he was next to me, scaring me half to death and almost causing me to fall to my death. "Sorry" he said trying to stop laughing as I glared at him.

"Why are you on a broom?" I asked, feeling a little annoyed that he was infringing on my alone time in the sky.

"We can talk about Quidditch, if you're going to join the team, you have to know how to play" he said as I nodded, prepared to have a lengthy discussion.

"Okay, but I'm supposed to meet my mom at one-thirty."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sweets and Treats**

We were running to Three Broomsticks, I barely had enough time to put my broom away before realizing it was going on two o'clock. "I said I didn't wanna be late!" I shouted as Oliver ran in front of me, offering to show me the way.

"It's not that late" he said but I rolled my eyes, this was my mother, I was surprised she hadn't sent a search party. "Here" he said stopping suddenly as I skidded to a stop inches behind him. "Do you want me to go in with you?" He asked as I envisioned him meeting my mom. "I can at least apologize" he offered as he held the door open. It was darker than I imagined a pub to be, but also cleaner.

"There she is" I said motioning to the back as my mom sat at a table by herself, hugging her jacket together as she looked at a cup. "Mom" I called out as she looked up, her worried eyes turning to overwhelming joy.

"Oh sweetie!" She said as she got up, tossing her jacket aside and came over to hug me. I didn't know why but I had the urge to cry. So much had happened in this short week and this was the longest I had gone without seeing or hearing from her. Letters were one thing but I missed the phone calls and seeing her face. "I can't believe this" she said, her eyes dancing as she beamed down at me. "My little girl—" she paused, must have noticed Oliver standing behind us.

"Hello, I'm Oliver Wood, I apologize for your daughter's lateness" he said as they shook hands, mom's eyes turning to ones of protection and judgment.

"And what exactly were you doing with her to cause her to be late?"

"Quidditch, we were going over Quidditch, he was showing me how to ride a broom" I told her as she looked over him again.

"Are you on the team?"

"Captain" he proudly stated. "Your daughter is a natural, we'd love for her to be on the team" he added.

"You must have your father's talent and my brains" mom teased as she smoothed my hair. "He was a Chaser."

"That's exactly the position we're looking for" Oliver said excitedly.

"Well, it's obviously up to Tammie, but, I don't see why I'd object" she said. "I've only seen a few games myself, terrifying really, but good fun." It was hard listening to my mom talk about her magical days as if it was completely ordinary, as if a week ago I wasn't shocked to find out I was a witch. "If you don't mind Wood I'd like some time with Tammie, we have a lot to talk about and very little time" she said checking her watch and frowning.

"Yes, of course, can I get either of you a drink before I leave?" He asked politely. I looked at mom who seemed pleased to hear the question.

"We'll be fine, thank you again" she said shaking his hand goodbye as she guided me back to her table. I gave Oliver a half smile as he waved and left.

"Mom" I said as I sat down, having no idea where to start. "Why had you not told me? What—when..." I trailed off, still unable to comprehend everything.

"It was your father's wishes. He wanted to raise you in a muggle community. I hated hiding it, but, he was very adamant. When he passed I just wanted to honor his wishes. It was so hard to keep it from you. And then harder when I met Professor Barrass. We've only wanted the best for you girls" she said as she rubbed my shoulder.

"Why would dad want to hide all this?"

"I don't know, he was a great man, but, he had a lot of secrets, a lot he never talked about. When he moved the only thing I knew was that he had help from the Guilds, Melinda's grandparents. That was how they knew each other, said if anything happened to him you'd be safe knowing Melinda's family. That's why I've always been so pushy about you two being friends. And why I've had a hard time moving. I thought Mrs. Sawyer would come around to wanting to move, you and Melinda both attending Ilvermorny but I think she thought Melinda was a muggle." I tried hanging on to everything she said, it was a lot to take in.

"Did you know I was leaving Halloween night?"

"I knew Professor Barrass talked to the Headmaster and they arranged a portkey but I wasn't sure you'd find it. They sent word as soon as you two arrived" she explained as I bit my lip, debating on telling her my experience with the curtain. "I hoped you'd find it of course, I wanted this day to come for years" she said proudly.

"You didn't want to homeschool me?"

"Absolutely not, I hated being homeschooled, imagine knowing you're a witch and instead of attending a beautiful castle full of all the best knowledge you're stuck at home" she said as I laughed, at least it made sense why she was always asking if I wanted to move.

"Mom..." I shifted, not sure how to explain Draco's actions. "Draco gave me some textbooks. Okay, all my textbooks, and a broom. I don't know if we have enough to pay him back and he refuses a return."

"That's incredible generous, did he say why?" I shook my head.

"I think it has something to do with dad being in Slytherin. You don't know anything about his family or friends?" Mom shook her head.

"I wish I had more for you, I'll look though, there's a box in the attic I was never able to open, but the morning after Halloween I went to put away that Skeleton head decoration and the box was just sitting there open. I hadn't gone through anything yet." I wanted to yell at her. How was she not tempted to go through everything that was previously sealed? "It has your name on it" she added.

"Do you think you'll have a chance to send it to me?" I asked as she smiled.

"I was hoping you'd ask" she said pulling out her purse. "I'm so glad you're updated now, I don't have to hide anything from you" she said, I started to reply that it didn't mean I understand anything but she was pulling out a large box.

"How..." I started to ask but shook my head, it had to be some kind of charm.

"I can carry this to the castle for you" she suggested.

"No, it's okay, you look through it first, I'm sure there's stuff you wanna know too" I told her as she smiled and handed me a piece of a necklace.

"This fell out when I picked up the box, I have no clue what it is, but I assumed it broke off something. I couldn't find anything in the box though" she said as I looked at the piece, a black dragon shaped like an S, its wing sharp as it stuck out. I assumed it had something to do with Slytherin.

"House pride probably" I told my mom pocketing the item.

"Well keep it close, he didn't bring much over with him." I nodded, patting my pocket as she looked at her watch again.

"Am I keeping you?" I teased.

"I wanted to meet with the Ilvermorny headmaster, explain the situation, he knows you're here and that's fine, but I thought it would kind to actually talk in person."

"Can I come?" I asked excitedly.

"Don't be silly" she laughed getting up and finishing her drink. "Come here" she said with her arms open. "Write more, I'll see you soon. I expect you home for the holidays" she said as she hugged me a little tighter.

"Of course" I whispered wishing there was more I was could say. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked knowing she had to feel lonely.

"I've been keeping busy" she said as she let go and we smiled at each other. "Oh! Before I forget" she pulled out her purse again. This time handing over a bag that looked to weigh quite a bit. "I have your key, we can to Gringotts before Christmas if you think you'll need more" she said as I opened the bag to find a more than a sufficient amount of coins.

"Wow, this is...this is a lot" I told her as she smiled.

"Just because we live modestly doesn't mean we converted all our money to American currency" she said and then kissed the top of my head. "Spend it all in one place" she encouraged as I followed her out. "Have fun sweetheart, and learn something interesting, you have a wand for a reason" she started to turn but I grabbed her arm.

"Do I owe money for my wand?" I asked but she shook her head.

"Professor Dumbledore said it was already paid for" I frowned, at least that wasn't from Draco, he had no way of knowing I was coming.

"Strange" I said as she nodded.

"Go on, I think you have some friends waiting" I turned to see the twins and Lee standing some distance away looking on.

"Oh that's..." I started as I turned back to look at my mom but she was gone.

"Who was that?" George asked as they came over.

"My mom, never mind that, where's my candy?" I teased as Lee nodded in the opposite direction.

"Fred made us wait" Lee said as Fred's cheeks flushed.

"You didn't have to" I told them as George nodded.

"Great, see you" he said and then turned and walked off.

"I'm sorry if—"

"Don't apologize, he's just been thinking about that buldger all morning" Fred said as we started walking back in the direction of the sweet shop.

"That was his?"

"Yeah, it was an accident though, he was trying to hit it at the quaffle so one of the other Ravenclaw chasers wouldn't catch it but he misjudged" he explained.

"That's awful, I'm sure Cho is okay though."

"Eh, she could be better, Madam Pomfrey took her out of sports for the rest of the term, she seemed to be in a lot of pain. Might end up at St. Mungo's." I whistled, that would sure be unfortunate.

"Who's supposed to take her place?"

"No idea, what did your mom have to say?"

"Just that she was proud and she apologized for keeping all this. And you know, gave me some money and a little trinket from my dad" I said pulling it out to show them.

"Looks familiar" Lee said as I put it back in my pocket. "How was practice? I saw Oliver with some friends but he must not have heard me calling."

"Really fun, I really enjoyed it, he told my mom I would be great as a Chaser" I said as Fred raised an eyebrow.

"He met your mom?"

"He wanted to apologize, we were late" I said as both boys looked at me. "I told you, I had a lot of fun." I couldn't tell what Fred's expressions meant but Lee seemed to clear the rising tension by clearing his throat in a loud obnoxious way.

"Here we are!" He said opening his arms wide as we reached Honeydukes. I followed them in, Fred holding the door as I walked under his arm, unable to not smile back at him, the gesture making my heart flutter.

"What do you wanna try first?" He asked as I felt rooted to the spot, my eyes wide as I looked around at the colorful interior full of every candy I ever imagined and then some. I loved candy, my friends always teased me that I was a sugar monster and could easy get a sugar high. Surprisingly enough I didn't have any cavities.

"I think you're asking the wrong question" I said as I walked over to the lollipops and then moved to the licorice wands. "This place has everything..." I whispered as I continued walking around, barely noticing Charity and George off in a corner.

"C'mere" Fred said as he guided me to a sign that read 'CHOCOLATE' "You know me well, Fred Weasley" I said with a giant grin as I turned back to read the labels.

"I'll get you a basket" he said as he disappeared.

"So, how did things go with Oliver?" Lee asked sliding next to me. I glanced over my shoulder at Fred.

"It's nothing, we just talked" I told him.

"I know you're not dumb..." he whispered "and neither is Fred" he added as I picked up a chocolate frog.

"Doesn't matter much anyway, he's got Charity" I snorted as Lee followed me down the isle.

"What? No, that's..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "Don't worry about her" he said as I examined a box labeled Honeydukes Best Chocolate.

"Are they together?" I found myself asking.

"Not really." I laughed, feeling dumb I even had even developed a crush on the guy in the first place and even dumber for reading into our nightly walks. "I mean, I don't know..."

"Right, well, thanks." Fred came over, basket in hand. "I got it, I rather just explore by myself" I told Fred going over to get my own basket, hearing Fred ask what Lee what happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Misunderstanding**

I found myself at the checkout twenty minutes later. I purposely stayed on the other side of the store, pretending I was searching for one last thing. Eventually I figured Fred got tired of waiting and left. I didn't see Charity, George or Lee around the room either. I felt bad for ditching Lee, he had been nothing but a good friend. I just wished I hadn't asked him anything about Charity and Fred, it would've been better to remain blissfully unaware. I think. "What did you get?" I looked over, not at all happy to see Draco standing next to me.

"None of your business" I told him as the cashier placed my bag on a scale. Great, I was paying by weight, my total was probably going to be a thousand gallons. I should've counted my money beforehand.

"Listen, I know you're mad about the books—"

"And broom."

"And broom" he said with a roll of the eyes. "But I had a good reason, you just have to trust me on it" he said as a total of five gallons popped up.

"That's not bad, right?" I asked Draco who shrugged, clearly not familiar with currency or simply not caring. I'd have to check my conversation table Hermione lent me when I got back to my room.

"I can pay for you, I'm getting stuff too" he said but I shook my head and fished out five gallons, finding I had plenty left.

"You can take back the broom if you want to help" I told him as my items were bagged and I started out, Draco quickly paying for his couple of items and following me. "And don't stand so close, I don't wanna be seen with you" I told him, slightly laughing at his hurt expression. "Your reputation and dislike toward the Weasleys is well known to me" I told him.

"It's more complicated than you think" he started, taking out his box of Every Flavor Beans. "And why do you care about the Weasleys?"

"I don't! I mean, they're in my house, Fred and Ron are very friendly with me" I told him as he looked at a green colored bean and then tossed it aside.

"What about Oliver?"

"He's friendly with me too" I said as we continued absently walking side by side but about five feet apart.

"Where did you get the money anyway?"

"My mom stopped by to have a talk."

"Oh, too bad I wasn't near, I could've met her" I stopped walking, Draco taking a few more steps before realizing I wasn't besides him.

"Stop it" I told him as he looked at me. "With the books, the Quidditch equipment, the friendliness, asking to pay for things, just stop. I don't know what you want or what your issue is but I'm not interested Draco." Without waiting for him to say anything I walked off, hopefully that would make Melinda feel better. Not that I'd tell her any of this. It sounded too absurd, she wouldn't believe me anyway. Maybe later once she stopped crushing on him or once they went out I'd mention it as a joke, all of us looking back on it and laughing.

I swung my bag as I walked around, taking in the sights, trying to remember places I'd have to check out later. Trying to get my mind off Fred, Draco and Oliver. Trying to think of something to tell Melinda later. I stopped in front of a store called Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. I did only have one quill and I was getting low on ink. I walked inside, not surprised to the see the place almost empty. Looking around I spotted lots of different sized quills and different kinds, a quill that seemed to write and then disappear and another quill kept in a glass container with no ink next to it. "What's that one do?" I asked the person at the front.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen" he sniffed his nose.

"Then never you mind" he said as he continued staring at me until I walked away. I was half tempted to buy the item anyway, not caring if it meant using all my gallons, I wanted to know what know what it was. But it wasn't worth it, it was a glass container for a reason. "That it?" He asked when I reached the front with a regular quill, two bottles of black ink and rainbow ink.

"Yep, I'll come back when I'm eighteen for that" I said nodding my head at the glass container.

"Who said the restriction was til you're eighteen?" He sniffed his nose again and asked for a payment of seven sickles and twelve knuts. I left, putting all my items in my one bag, half regretting not having someone tag along to help me carry everything, it was getting quite heavy. I started walking again, eyeing Spinwitches Sporting Needs and Tomes and Scrolls, trying to figure out if I wanted to wait until my next trip or check out the place but not buy anything.

I didn't wait for anyone as I started back toward the castle, I actually preferred being alone for the moment, it rarely happened. Inside, it seemed to be louder and less roomy, fo a giant castle there was hardly any personal space. I wanted to stop at Professor Barrass's office again, tell him I saw my mom and maybe talk about what she knew. Maybe he'd know what this piece of necklace was. Or maybe Hermione would. If I could find answer it was definitely the library. First I should probably drop my things off, I thought to myself as I stood in the hallway. Would Madam Pince mind? She didn't have to know what was in the bag.

Deciding I didn't want to make an extra step I brought my bag up with me to the library. I avoided eye contact with Madam Pince as I walked down the isles, searching for anything to help me. What could this be part of? I touched random books, trying to figure out if it would be helpful. A lot of interesting books for sure, no one wonder Hermione came up here for light reading. I was tempted to check out a book called Once Upon A Witch. I had no idea what it was about, probably not what I thought. "What are you doing here?" I looked to my right, smiling at Melinda who had a book under her arm.

"Did you even try going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, but we didn't stay long, Peter wanted to talk to me" I stared at her. "Oh, right, um, Peter is the captain of the Quidditch team, he's a Beater. Anyway, a lot of people are kinda scared to try out for the Seeker but I guess both my grandparents were really good so he wanted to see if I'd join." I nodded in approval, at least we'd both be participating in sports.

"Have you found out anymore about them?"

"A little, not why they left" she said clearly bummed.

"You will; my mom said your family would help protect our family so I guess friends for life" I teased.

"Well a lot of things have fallen in place. My mom gave me a key for Gringotts. Said my grandfather had been saving for years. I haven't gone yet, but she said I'd probably be able to get a new broom" her eyes were wide with excitement. "Oh! You should come with me, we can pick them out together."

"I'll probably be busy" I told her as I suddenly become very interested in one book with no title.

"Doing what? You need a broom if you're gonna play. Wait, did you not make the team? Oliver seemed really keen on getting you in."

"Yes I made the team, it doesn't have to do with that" I told her as she continued staring me down. "I already kinda have a broom."

"Like a school broom? Because I heard those suck."

"No, um, a nice broom" I told her as her eyes searched my face.

"This has to do with Draco doesn't it?"

"No" I replied way too quickly.

"Why are you lying? That's what was going on before wasn't it? What have you been saying to him?" I didn't try to interrupt her, I knew how she got when she thought I was nudging into her space. But she was suppose to know I had absolute zero interest in Draco. The boy I liked was too far out of league though, and may have a girlfriend.

"It's not what you think" I explained knowing it explained nothing.

"Then what is it?" She asked as I shrugged.

"I don't know Melinda, but—" she waved at me, starting back toward her friends. "Melinda" I called out after her but she didn't turn around.

After checking out no books and trying to figure out what to say to Melinda I concluded to just let her be, when I found out what Draco's problem was I would go back and tell Melinda. Until then I'd just ignore him and try not to upset Melinda any more than she was.

In the common room I cuddled up in the corner with a book, pretending I didn't notice anyone come in. It must have worked because no one bothered me, not even Harry, Ron or Hermione. I must have looked really annoyed or just really into my books. Granted I was attempting to catch up on a few more reading assignments. All the professors, except Professor Snape gave me a little more time to catch up, though I was sure if I told Professor Dumbledore about Snape he'd talk to him, I just didn't want to single myself out in Potions, enough Gryffindors were doing that already.

I passed up dinner, making a lame excuse about almost finishing the book I was reading, the only person who seemed to respect my decision was Hermione. It took some convincing but the others let me stay up, Lavender snickering in my direction as she left, I knew she couldn't wait to tell Charity. Whatever she intended it worked, I was staying away from Fred.

I had no sooner said his name in my head than he came in, not with anyone, just by himself. I had to assume he was lost. "Come eat" he said as he came right over to me, sitting down crossed legged.

"Gotta catch up for Potions" I told him not looking up, feeling my cheeks warm anyway.

"Don't worry about that class, as long as you got your potions correct it's an easy grade" he said as I shook my head. "Okay, then let's go for a walk." I clenched my teeth, why did he have to make this harder.

"I don't think that's a good idea" I told him, this time making eye contact.

"Why do I have a feeling you don't just mean tonight?" He asked as I closed my book, ready to avoid this conversation. "Is it something Lee said? George? Don't mind them, they're just having fun." I was sure we weren't talking about the same thing.

"Neither, they're great" I lied, though Lee had been great he also had to know I had a crush on Fred, it was quite obvious at how eager I was to start a walk and how much I came back grinning. As for George, well, I barely talked to him, I wasn't sure what his problem was but after seeing him with Charity I assumed he sided with her and didn't think I should be stepping in their territory.

"Then what is it? Is it me?" I stood up and then Fred stood up. "I'm not letting you walk away til you explain what's wrong" he said sounded very concerned.

"Nothing Fred, I just, I'm not having the greatest afternoon and rather just be by myself" I told him, which wasn't a lie.

"I'll ask again tomorrow" he said after a long minute.

"Okay" I said ready to end the conversation, I hated how he looked at me, like I stood some kind of chance. He moved aside and I hurried off to my room.

The following three weeks were highly uneventful, most of classes were relatively fun, I especially enjoyed Transfiguration but I think that was because it was so hands on and I was surprisingly good at it. We were working transfiguring a hat into a bag, I was one of the first students to complete the task, extremely proud of myself. Potion class was a littler easier, Draco remained my partner and though he stopped giving me things he remained helpful when it looked like I was struggling and subtly told his friends to stop teasing me. I only wished he applied that to the rest of my friends.

Melinda and I remained at odds with each other, she was still looking for an answer that I couldn't give her. I was pleased to hear through Oliver that she was accepted to the Ravenclaw team as the Seeker, which didn't seem to threaten Oliver since he hadn't seen her play and assumed being new she might not be intimidating. My conversations with him seem to extend from just talking about Quidditch to asking about my day and his assistance with homework.

I continued avoiding Fred, whenever he offered a walk I made an excuse. Oddly, Lavender, Charity and George seemed nicer while Fred showed a hint of disappointment. Part of me wanted to tell him what my issue was, but it seemed too strange that he didn't know himself and I had seen too many movies where the guy was faking it along with his friends to just publicly humiliate their victim in the end. Not that Fred was anything like that, I had talked to Ron about him a few times and Ron said if Fred expressed interest, it was genuine, no one could change his mind and I'd be lucky to have him as a friend.

Dinner was just ending as I finished off some bread, I had never felt as full as when I finished dinner at Hogwarts. "I'm starting to get the impression you're avoiding me" I looked over my shoulder, Fred slowly walking toward me.

"If I was I wouldn't talk to you" I replied as he laughed.

"What's going on?"

"Headed off to study" I lied.

"Let's take a walk."

"Fred—"

"Why not, you used to love our walks, I think once you were even disappointment because you thought I had forgotten when I was really just late" I cleared my throat, how did he remember that? "I think there's some mixed messages getting to you" he started as I wondered was this when he was going to confess that he was with Charity and he was just doing this as a friend? Did I want to hear that?

"It's fine, I gotta go—"

"Tammie—"

"No, really, I get it—"

"You don't" he said as I shook my head, deciding I didn't want to hear, taking my bag and starting off, making it so far as to the isolated hallway before he caught up.

"Don't bother explaining, you don't have to—" he grabbed my wrist, jerking me back and spun me around, holding my shoulders as he stared at me with a humorous light smile and then before I knew it his lips were on mine. I had to say it was better being nervous because at that moment I knew I liked him more than I thought I did and for once I didn't feel inadequate.

"I like you" he said as we parted. I swallowed, my heart heavy as I remembered all those looks from his brother and Charity, what Lee said.

"You and Charity—"

"There is absolutely nothing going on with me and Charity, a lot of misunderstandings which I guess from anyone else's point of view I could see how it could be...misleading, but, I like you" I blinked, he was really saying this? "I talked to Lee, he reminded me that sometimes being blunt and straightforward is the best way to be. I should've just said everything sooner." I licked my lips, I'd have to thank Lee and then hit him in the back of the head with a book, "I just always thought you were interested in Oliver, we talked but, you just seemed to avoid me except during our walks. I assumed you didn't want him to know."

"I thought you didn't want Charity to know" I corrected as he laughed.

"Give me your hand" for a second I thought he was going to give me a trick buzzer but realized how stupid that sounded. He took my hand and wrapped it in his hand. "Better?" I tried to force myself to not smile but I couldn't help it. Of course this was better, this was how the good version of my daydreaming went. "Let's walk" he said leading me out of the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ready for Winter**

"I've been nice to you haven't I?" Draco asked as he slammed his books on the desk next to me, our Potions class still partly empty. "Given you books so you can learn and a broom so you can be involved with school activities." I ignored him, pretending to clean my cauldron.

"Not that I've asked or anything..." I mumbled.

"I haven't said anything about being in Slytherin, I've made sure my friends have you left you alone."

"Again, not that I've asked or anything" I repeated, this time loud enough for him to hear. He grunted as he set his cauldron down. "What is your problem?" I asked him.

"You're with him, the Weasley twin" he snorted.

"Fred, because that's his name, Fred, and yes, I'm with him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't any of your business" I snapped back, getting quite fed up with his, well, whatever it was. "Listen, you don't have to be nice to me, I can pay you back for all the books and if you want me to return the broom I hardly used it. I don't need your help Draco" I reminded him.

"I just, it doesn't, this must be hard for you" he said, seeming to stumble over his words which I was fighting to not laugh at.

"It's really not, Melinda's very supportive, or at least she would be if she would have normal conversations with me..." I said as Professor Snape walked in, writing down today's lessons without saying a word.

"Why isn't she having normal conversation with you? Does she disapprove of your dating?" For some reason Draco sounded overly concerned, almost making me feel guilty about being so mad at him.

"She happened to notice some of your _kind _favors" I answered sarcastically.

"Does she need books too?"

"What? Yes, I mean, no, no, that's not what I mean. She thinks you're doing it for one stupid reason rather than the actual stupid reason," I tried explaining but he just blinked at me. "She thinks we _clicked _and we like each other or something ridiculous." Draco's face went from pale, to red, to green as his expressions changed in a matter of seconds.

"No!" Draco exclaimed as the rest of the class looked around at us. He apologized to Professor Snape but he didn't seem to really mind, just glared at us and continued talking about the importance of a bezoar. "What? Absolutely not, did you tell her that?"

"I haven't had the chance" I told him.

"Well tell her, I'll tell her, don't worry about it, I'll handle it."

"I feel like that's a terrible idea, we'll talk to her together, after dinner. I usually have my walks with Fred but I'm sure he won't mind if I skip one. For an important reason." Draco nodded in an agreement. Now I just had to find some way to corner Melinda. Maybe her friend Holly could help with that I thought to myself as Professor Snape started directing us in today's potion.

The rest of the day passed unusually slowly, maybe it was because I was waiting for Draco, both excited and nervous we'd be talking to Melinda, but at least this could all be put to rest. "Hey, where are you off to?" Fred asked as he caught to me after dinner, ready for our walk.

"I actually have plans tonight" I told him as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure I have an offer you can't pass up" he said as I resisted all inner desire to just walk off with him.

"Trust me, I have never heard a more tempting offer but, it's important, it involves Melinda, I gotta clear the air with her."

"What happened? Can I help?" He asked switching to thoughtful and serious.

"No, I kinda already accepted help from someone else..."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy?" As if saying his name was linked to some connection he came from around a corner, I hadn't seen him at dinner but I assumed he had to be close, he seemed more anxious about all this than me.

"Oh" Fred said frowning at Draco as Draco stared at him.

"Can I help you, Weasley?"

"Stay away from my girlfriend, Malfoy" I shook my head, pushing Fred one way and Draco the other as it looked as if they were about to go toe to toe, or spell to spell.

"We're not doing this, it will not help my case."

"And what case do you need help with from this guy?" Fred asked turning his chin up in Draco's direction.

"If you really must know, Melinda thinks Draco likes me..."

"That's it? Okay, then I think, and hear me out, as your _boyfriend_ I'm way more suited to explain to Melinda that _I_ actually like you. Why does she think the prat likes you anyway?"

"I'm _right_ here" Draco muttered through gritted teeth.

"Did I stutter?" Fred shot back.

"Draco gave me some books, new books, when I first arrived and he refused to let me pay him or take them back and Melinda happened to find out—"

"Hang on, did he give you your broom?"

"Where else do you think something like that came from?" Draco snorted with an arrogance I knew was only possible from such high privilege. Fred didn't respond, I figured either he was trying to work this all out; I only hoped he didn't think I had something going on with Draco.

"I thought it was from Oliver" he said as I laughed, both boys looking at me.

"Oliver Wood? Why? Because he's captain?" I laughed again, but noticed the boys looking at me like I had missed something crucial.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"She'll be fine" Draco answered.

"I wasn't asking you" Fred said without looking at him.

"I'll be fine, promise" I said with a half reassuring smile as he came over and gave me a hug and then a kiss on the forehead. "Don't take any of this personally" I reminded him as I kissed his cheek, feeling bold. He smiled and turned back toward the great hall, whistling the whole way.

"Did you need to do that?" Draco asked.

"So why did you give me that stuff Draco? You must see how it looks to everyone else."

"That's why I never wrote my name, I didn't want you or anyone else getting the wrong idea."

"Then what's the right idea?" I asked, growing a headache over his lack of truthfulness. Before he could answer Holly skipped down some steps, Melinda behind her.

"Like I promised!" She sang with a huge grin as I handed her five sickles.

"What is this?" Melinda asked quickly summing up the scene.

"Oh, your friend paid me to lead you down here so she could talk to you about why you shouldn't be made at her." Holly said as Melinda glared at her friend.

"And you agreed because why?"

"It's stupid to be mad at someone who travelled all this way with you. Besides, her Fred make a cute couple" she said with a wink and then waved before continuing to skip down the steps.

"Hi" I said as I stuffed my hands in my pocket.

"Hey" she said back as she kept glancing at the floor and all around, anywhere but directly at me or Draco.

"I don't like her" Draco blurted out as I closed my eyes and let out a quiet heavy sigh.

"It's true, and you know I don't like him" I told her as she finally looked up.

"You gave her books and a broom" Melinda said, as I suspected she would.

"Her dad passed, I didn't know how much she's came here with."

"Why is that your concern?" I found myself asking but he just blushed.

"Listen, I don't wanna see any friendships get ruined because of me, but know I don't like Tammie, she's like...a close friend to me" he said as I made a face. That wasn't what I considered us to be.

"We're not friends" I corrected as Draco and I exchanged looks.

"Then what's going on?" Melinda asked but Draco bit his lip and looked away. Clearly something was going on and there had to be a very good reason he wasn't telling either of us.

"I gotta go" he said as he started to turn away.

"No, hold on, that doesn't explain anything, apologize" I said pointing at Melinda as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry I made you think I liked your friend" he said and then looked at me. "Sorry I'm trying to help, you'll understand one day." And with that he was gone.

"Understand what?" Melinda asked as I shrugged. "You know, you didn't have to be so mean..." she said in a low voice.

"That wasn't mean! You should see how he is in class with the others. He snickers at Neville _all the time_—"

"But to you he's fine, so maybe you should give him a break. He is trying to help after all" I shook my head, I didn't want to give Draco a break. "Try" she added as I half smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the books sooner, I just, I didn't want you to get the wrong impression, which, obviously turned into you getting the wrong impression." We laughed as we headed up the stairs, myself relieved that everything seemed to be settled.

A few days later I walked into my Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the rest of the Gryffindors, I was surprised to see two chairs at the front desk. "What's the deal today?" I asked but Hermione shrugged. We all sat just as Professor Barrass came down from the back room, another women behind him. I arched an eyebrow, looking around to see everyone looking just as stumped.

"Good morning class, I have some important news. This is Stacey Burnner, she's from France, moved here about..." he turned to look at her.

"About six months ago" she said with less of a French accent than I thought she'd have. "Hello everyone" she said politely. She had beautiful full head of wavy brown hair that went pass her elbows, a thin long face, sweet expression, it looked bound to disarm anyone. She was taller than most of the professors around the school, and maybe a little thinner, but that was probably because she wore grey jeans and a green robe hugging her body. She didn't have a professor look to her at all, more like a curious adult. Was she a witch?

"Unfortunately I have to take some time away from school for a little bit; rather than having one of the other very busy professors substitute I'd thought I'd find my own" he explained excitedly.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" I found myself asking, my hand only partly raised. Professor Burnner's eyes shifted until she found mine and I wasn't sure if I had imagined it but I immediately felt the coldest sensation. I swallowed hard, trying not to flinch as her eyes seemed to rip into my soul. Did she say something without opening her mouth? Had I completely lost my mind? I shook my head, but the fog didn't clear, now I standing outside, looking at a giant house. I didn't know who's house it was, but it looked huge and older, nothing about it looked familiar. No, there was something on the banner that looked familiar. Was that a crest? Why did it look so familiar? I squinted as I felt myself walk pass it and into the house. I didn't see anyone greeting me but felt a presence near me, around me. In the house looked just as big and fancy as the outside. Whoever lived here was rich, not new rich, but old rich, it looked perfect. And there was that symbol again. Why did it look so familiar? Was that a wing?

"Tammie?" My mind jerked me from the image as I looked at Hermione, I was the only one still standing.

"Everything alright?" Professor Barrass asked as I nodded and sat down.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered but I shook my head, I couldn't tell her right now. How would I go about explaining it?

I spent the next few days with Fred who was very concerned about what I half told him about whatever I saw. Chalking it up as a bad headache or something of that kind. Thankfully he didn't question me too much and kept me very distracted with a lot of personal time. Not that we had much of that, Oliver barely let up on practice. He always claimed the cold weather made us better, but I was certain he just wanted to take up as much practice time from the Slytherins. Not that I thought they were much concern with Ravenclaw's new Seeker, Melinda who I heard was excellent. Katie Bell also claimed our practices doubled because Oliver seemed pretty snappy and bitter after he caught Fred and I making out instead of being early for a game between Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

I had planned to talk to him a few days before break but was interrupted on my way over by some Slytherin I didn't know. She nodded toward the Slytherin table, she knew didn't need to say who. I rolled my eyes but took the letter, thanking her as she waved and walked off. I sat down and opened the letter.

_Tammie,_

_My parents would appreciate if you and your mother could stay with us for a couple of days over the holiday. We'll meet you at the station. Thank you in advance. _

_Respectfully, Draco. _

_PS: Tell Melinda_.


	15. Chapter 15

**All Aboard**

I walked into Potions class, Draco already seated. "No, absolutely not" I told him slamming the letter on his desk.

"Tammie, don't be—"

"No! I am going home and resting and not having any communication with you" I told him as other kids starting coming in.

"You're coming to my house. This wasn't my decision, I mean, not that I don't disagree, but..." he clenched his teeth. "Can you just do something I ask for once? We don't need to butt heads all the time. I don't hate you, why do you hate me?" He asked as I felt an ounce of guilt. I didn't know that was how he felt and looking at him his perspective Melinda was right, I was really awful to him. Yes he wasn't very nice to anyone in my house but he was alright to me.

"You're right, I'm sorry" I said with a heavy sigh. I had a feeling I was going to regret this later. "And yes, I'll hang out with you over holidays."

"Thank you" he said with a faint smile as Professor Snape walked in and started going through today's lesson.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Ron said later at lunch as we all sat at the table, George, Lee and Fred even joining us.

"What's that?" I asked as Fred picked some carrots off my plate.

"In Potions today" he said as I felt myself stiffen.

"Whatever you heard was really no one of your business" I told him, not really feeling bad about the agreement with Draco but just the fact that I knew the Weasleys didn't care for his family and I didn't want Fred to blow it out of proportion. There wasn't anything to read into. "It's nothing, I gotta see Melinda, I'll talk to you later" I got up and left, spotting Melinda going up another staircase, thankfully it looked like she was parting from her group. "Hey!" I shouted as she waved and waited. I hurriedly ran up the steps, taking two at a time.

"What's up?" She asked seemingly rather content.

"What are you doing for holiday break?" I asked, wondering if maybe I could get Melinda an invite. If I had to suffer maybe I could bring a friend to make it a little more enjoyable.

"Going home of course, aren't you?" She asked as I shook my head.

"I wish, but, Draco wanted extended an invitation to his house, my mom is supposed to come too" I explained as she started to cross her arms over her chest. "It's not what you think, granted I still don't know what it is, but, he said he wanted to talk to me, or something, he also wanted to make sure I told you right away. Guess he doesn't want any wires getting crossed either huh?" Melinda continued staring at me, either thinking I was lying or that this was all insane. Not that I blamed her, this was all very insane."Congratulations on making Seeker by the way, I heard you're a great threat" she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks" she said cheerfully. "Did Professor Barrass talk to your class?" I nodded, "what did you think about Professor Burnner? I don't know what it is, but I just got this feeling, like..." she shivered.

"Yeah, me too, weird right?"

"I'm sure we can ask about it when he gets back" I suggested.

"Yeah, hey, wanna come up to the library with me for a bit of studying?" She asked. I started to reply no thank you but I realized I hadn't spent that much with Melinda and her friends and thought it would be nice to get to know them.

"Sure" I said happily as we headed to the library together.

The night before break I packed my things and went down to the common room to read. Lavender and her friends had taken to gossiping in the bedroom and it was impossible to read without thinking they weren't talking about someone I knew. Of course downstairs was no better. Lee, Fred and George were playing quite loudly, most of the common room cheering them. I had wanted to take a walk with Fred but he claimed he was too tired. Didn't look like it now though. "No walk tonight?" Oliver asked as he sat on the couch next to me.

"He's tired" I said as I tried not to look over at the boys cheering having beat Lee and Ron in another match of wizard's chess.

"Doesn't sound tired" Oliver said as I pulled my knees up and ignored him. "Sure you don't want some company?" He asked sliding a magazine off the table. "We could take one of those totally not accurate quizzes" he said flipping through it. I glanced over at Fred, feeling hurt that he wasn't even looking in my direction. And was that Charity leaning on his shoulder? Did Ron tell them what happened in Potions? If so why hadn't Fred told me?

"I'm actually getting kind of tired myself, I'll see you tomorrow, Oliver" I said as he patted my shoulder and got up. I heavily sighed, looked over at Fred but realizing he wasn't even going to budge I headed up to my room.

I woke up before my alarm, having been awake all night. I had peeked downstairs a few times but Fred was never alone or it seemed not worth the attempt to interrupt him. Oliver offered to deliver a message, twice, but I declined and continued hiding in my room. Ginny had come up, letting me know she didn't care for Charity and not to feel challenged about my relationship with her brother. I wish it had reassured me like I told her it did.

"Hey" I called to Fred as I spotted him and his brother in the common room, their suitcases in tow. "Can I have a hand?" the brothers exchanged looks but Fred nodded for his brother to go ahead.

"Mornin" he said with a smile I was only to grateful to see.

"Fred!" I said throwing my arms around him and squeezing probably a little too hard. "I thought you were mad at me or something" I said feeling like the type of clingy girlfriend I hated seeing.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked as I let go, though he sounded a little suspicious.

"What are you doing for the holidays? I want to visit."

"Visit? Won't you be in America?" He asked, this time I knew he knew more than he was letting on, his tone alone suggested he knew more.

"Okay, don't read into it, but, Draco kinda invited my mom and myself to his house for a couple of nights" I told him, my mind anxiously awaiting his response.

"And why's that? I thought you and Melinda were all sorted out?"

"We are, I don't know why he invited me, but it's my mom too so it can't be that big of a deal, right?" He searched my face.

"Do you have any idea what he might want or is thinking?" I shook my head.

"I wish, but as soon as I do I'll let you know...maybe when I visit?" He rolled his eyes but I could see him crack a smile.

"Fine, fine, a few hours won't hurt anyone" he said as I nodded and he hugged me. "You knew he invited me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe I missed something and you had asked him or I dunno maybe he _did _like you or you liked him or—"

"This might sound crazy, but, hear me out, I like you, you're my boyfriend" I told him as he laughed and kissed me, my whole body tingling.

"I'll let my mom know, now c'mon, we gotta get good seats, maybe we can get a little bit of private time, I gotta make up for yesterday don't I?" I laughed as he kissed me again and then took our bags.

The whole way back to the station we didn't get a moment's private time. George kept interrupting at the most inconvenient times and then Charity kept coming in to see if Fred was less busy; eventually Fred told her he was going to be preoccupied as long as the train was moving and shut the door in her face. Next was my turn. Melinda walked in first, completely accidentally as her cheeks blushed as she squeaked an apology and quickly left. Draco was a little less subtle about his apology. He had yanked the door open, opened his mouth to say something, summed up the scene pretty quickly and disappeared, his whole face red. It took about five minutes to stop laughing. Lee came in after that to wish us happy holidays since we were almost there; Oliver had come in to do the same.

"Hey guys" Ron said bursting in as Fred flailed his hands in annoyance

"Oh for fu—"

"Hey Ron, what's up?" I interrupted, covering Fred's mouth.

"So it's true then, you're really going to the Malfoys?" He asked.

"I am, yes, and I don't appreciate you telling everyone" I said with a glare as his cheeks went a tad pink.

"Wasn't like the whole class heard or anything" he replied sarcastically as I gritted my teeth, tempted to shove him out of the room.

"Anyway, what's it to you?"

"Do you know why you're invited?" He asked as Melinda peeked, checking to make sure it was safe first.

"No, no idea Ron, I honestly don't even wanna go" I said sadly.

"You wouldn't have guessed that from Anna's reenactment" Melinda said with a roll of the eyes. "I hope you don't mind, I told Holly." I nodded, it was fine with me, Holly seemed cool. "And Anna overheard us, so by time we were leaving she was telling anyone that would listen and she made it seem like you were overjoyed to be going."

"Again, who's Anna?" I asked.

"Anna Romania?" Fred asked as he got up to move his stuff from the opposite seat, making room for Hermione and Harry to sit down as the both came in.

"Yeah, her" Melinda grumbled.

"Who?" I asked again.

"A friend of Charity's, she's in Ravenclaw, didn't think she was part of your crowd" Fred answered as Melinda vigorous shook her head.

"She's not, she just has a big mouth and is really annoying, I supposedly took the potential Prefect opportunity away from her with my good grades" Melinda explained as I looked at the others. "Anyway, I was going to tell you earlier but you were, er, um, busy..." her cheeks flushed pink.

"Busy doing what?" Ron asked quiet stupidly as Hermione jabbed him.

"We can come back later" Hermione offered but Fred swung his legs off mine and got up.

"Nah, I'm gonna go find the boys for a minute, I'll see you before we stop" he said as I nodded and we said our see you laters, Ron grimacing at his brother's interactions. I rolled my eyes as the others took a seat,

"So it's really true then?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yes, we already established that."

"And you really said yes?" He asked again, this time Hermione nudging him.

"Yes, because he also invited my mom so clearly we have to be polite and accept, I'm sure it's nothing big, maybe something about laws or whatever" I explained, mostly trying to explain to myself why Draco and his parents would want us anywhere near them.

"We're here" Hermione said glancing out the window, the train just starting to pull into King's Cross.

"I'll let you know how it goes" I told the others as I jumped up, grabbed my things and hurried to try and find Fred.

"Tammie! Tammie!" I skidded to a stop, how my mom saw me so quickly in the windows was beyond me, but I couldn't ignore her; not when she looked so excited. I went to the front, and meet her just off the side of the stairs, "hey sweetheart!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around me.

"Mom..." I shrugged out of her grip, knowing she was holding tighter on purpose. I glanced back at the train but saw Draco walking over.

"Mrs. Allen?" He said, my mom now wearing her serious adult face. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy" he said as I glanced from one to the other, Draco's hand outstretched, "my parents have set up a route for us to get home, if you'd just follow me" he started to walk away.

"Mom, I'll be right there, I just need to say something to Fred" I turned to move but she had firm grip on my arm.

"You can talk to him later, I feel like this is something we shouldn't be late or loose with" she said as I stuttered on my words, trying to find a way to tell her I just needed a moment and Draco wouldn't actually leave us. "We can see him afterwards, besides, I'd like to officially meet him" she said as I stopped trying to fight her grip as she half pulled me along. As we walked I caught a glimpse of red hair but couldn't tell which one it was.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Dragon**

"We're here" Draco said as we walked up to a large metal gate, I could feel my mom trying to not to gawk, but before the words were out of my mouth I realized this house looked familiar, too familiar. I snapped my fingers, realizing it was the house from, well, whatever that thing was that happened during class. The exact same place. Two of those now. What did it mean? Who was I supposed to tell? "Er, don't be nervous" Draco said opening the gates as we continued to following him in.

Inside we were greeted by a house elf with tea and scones, mom politely refuses, myself politely accepting. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sat on the opposite couch, both of them wearing clothes in a dark shade of green. The fire blazed behind them as they quietly sipped their tea, Draco took a seat in the armchair looking from his parents to my mom. I kept biting my lip, waiting for someone to say something. "You have a very nice place" mom said giving up on staying silent.

"Thank you, it was handed down" Mrs. Malfoy replied. "Tammie, do you have anything of your fathers?" She asked as I blinked at her. What the hell did she want to know about my father? Were they in the same year? It would've made since, they were the right age. She turned and looked at her husband.

"We were friends as children" Mr. Malfoy said but I snorted, my mom shooting me a disapproving look.

"Oh, I've never heard him mention you two" mom said, her tone still very polite. "I mean, he might of, I don't remember all the friends he had—"

"We didn't grow as close as he may have wanted. And then we drifted, I highly regretted it, but, I am in his debt." I looked over at Draco to see if he had any idea what his father was talking about but he was looking at his feet. "This was his, it broke after our last conversation, he wasn't supposed to be here, had to cut the meeting short." I couldn't tell if Mr. Malfoy was talking in a short tight tone because that was how he normally sounded or if he was trying to sound like he didn't care and a lost of friend wasn't so important.

"Why did you two drift? Why did he come see you? When?" I wanted to ask more but my mom put her hand on shoulder. Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy looked each other again, this time Mrs. Malfoy nodded and Mr. Malfoy pulled out a wrapped piece of cloth. He slowly unwrapped it and handed it over. I immediately recognized it as the piece of the dragon I had. I pulled out my piece and put the two together. I smiled, weirdly emotional to see such a simple thing.

"It's a crest" Draco said as I looked at it; he was right it was a crest, but what crest? As if it answer my own question I caught sight of the fireplace, above it, perfectly centered was the same dragon but this had more, another dragon on the opposite side, a giant M in the middle and the colors black and green alternating. Underneath was what I assumed to the be the motto: Sanctimonia Vincet Semper. I stared at for a long minute, my mind trying to catch up to my vision.

"No" I said shaking my head as my eyes found the Malfoys again.

"What?" Mom asked looking up at the family crest.

"You two were friends" I insisted.

"Only family has that crest—"

"Then he stole it or it's pretty damn similar to another crest—"

"Tammie!"

"My dad wasn't a Malfoy" I spat back as my mom squeezed my shoulder whispering to calm down. "How is that even possible?" I asked in a low voice as I felt my heart sinking, how would I tell my friends? Surely this would change everything. "And what happened to him? Why weren't you at his funeral?" I asked as Mrs. Malfoy shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact with my mom.

"I hadn't heard from Dustin much after he was banded from the family when were seventeen" Mr. Malfoy started. "He didn't agree with our rules and went off on his own way with his friend. Said they were going to travel. A few months later I asked him to stop by, before he left, to ask where he was going, what he was doing, or at least to say a proper goodbye. I snuck him in and gave him his crest, as luck or whatever, foolish of me. We didn't really talk, he just said there had to be more, he had to rush to leave because my father heard the commotion, he broke this" he paused to nod at the crest. "That was all he took with him and the last time I saw him. He wrote after he got to America. Told us about his wife, I wrote back in haste, didn't give it much thought, congratulated him. Didn't hear from him again until he wrote saying his wife was pregnant, a girl. And then at the end of the letter he told us he was sick and wouldn't make past a year, didn't want us to attend the funeral either. Only wanted one favor, to meet you, to keep you in our blood." I was shaking my head even before Mr. Malfoy was finishing the story.

"He lived here?"

"Mostly his whole life, my dad wasn't the most...devoted man, he didn't know about my half-brother until Dustin was about nine. His mother, a witch had been raising him with her family, they stood against Voldemort, didn't want him raised with us. When my father found out he took the boy, raised him, but, he never obeyed, never got it properly through to him to just listen. Countless fights, brave man, stupid man. Like I said, after he was disowned he left to travel."

"You mentioned you were in his debt, about what?" Mom asked as Mrs. Malfoy cleared her throat.

"Draco, why don't you show Tammie the guest room? You'll be staying there tonight" Mrs. Malfoy said as I started to strongly disagree but my mom was already shooing me up the steps.

"How long have you known?" I asked Draco as I stood in the doorway, afraid if I walked in I'd be overwhelmed with feelings. What if this was the room my dad stayed in as a kid?

"Since the beginning of the term, before you arrived" he whispered as he sat on the bed facing me.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"How? Hey new kid, we're cousins!" He mocked as I shook my head. "I thought if I was just nice to you you'd take it better." I looked away, I couldn't take news like this better, I was already doing better than I expected of myself, I hadn't yet fell to the ground in despair.

"Do you know anything else?" I asked Draco but he shook his head.

"And no one else knows?" Again, a shake of the head. I went over and sat on the bed, neither of us saying a word, I could hear our parents talking downstairs but couldn't hear anything they were saying. I was too busy thinking about how I would tell Fred about this situation. "How do I tell my friends?" I asked sneaking a look at Draco who didn't seem very concerned about my dilemma.

"Just tell them I guess, it's really not that awful, Tammie" he said but I shook my head, maybe not to him, and maybe not for me either, but I couldn't see how this wouldn't cause issues between me and the others in some way.

"Tammie?" I heard mom call from the hall. "Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked as Draco stood up and took his leave. She took his spot on the bed and pulled out a letter. "This is from your father" she said holding the envelope. My first thought was to start going on about how she knew but she was already shaking her head. "The Malfoys had it, for the last fourteen years. I guess he wanted to wait til this exact moment" she said looking over the envelope. It was addressed to both of us.

"Did you read it yet?" She shook her head again, handing it to me. I opened it, looking at the long two paged letter.

_My lovely daughter and devoted wife,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to tell you this myself, but if you're reading this then please know I am always watching over you both. A long time ago I found myself in a situation that I alone committed to. I engaged in a secretive operation with those I will not name and we did cannot be undone by my will alone. I've chosen my path and I desperately need the both of you to follow that path. When I left my family and this country it was not due to fear but hope. What I have done will never be known to another person but it's best that way. However, all I've done to help this world will be in vain if my instructions aren't followed exactly. Tammie, as my living child I need you to continue my work, I need you to stay in this wizarding world under the protection of the Malfoys, Lucius being my brother, half, but still true blood. As long as you're with them the pact I made so long ago will remained sealed, no threat able to penetrate our world. It is with a heavy heart that I also must say once you have entered their house the net has been cast. My brother and his family understand the severity of this situation and they have written me saying that will do their best to take of you. As for your mother, my love, I hope you understand what I'm doing isn't just for my benefit or our family, it's for the safety of the two communities tied together in a secret war. Being my wife and the mother of our child you are naturally my greatest concern and I've asked my brother and his family to extend their house to you as well, it is your choice what you want to do but I beg of you to hear me, understand that Tammie must stay here once she's finally arrived. Had I known the consequences for leaving I would not have done so myself. I love you both so very much and I'm incredibly proud to call you my daughter and wife. _

_Lovingly and forever,_

_Dustin_

Mom read the letter over again, her eyes quickly going over each line. I stared at the letter, again the pace of trying to progress it was much harder than I thought. I had to stay at the Malfoys? What exactly would happen if I left? Was that why my father died? "He shouldn't have written this, you're too young to know all this" mom said as she folded the letter up.

"But you believe him, don't you?" I asked wondering if I myself believed him. A secret war, what was that about?

"Lucius" my mom called, either already knowing he was standing in the doorway or not surprised he had come in. "You already read this?" She asked as he nodded.

"I also received a similar one. It is no trouble taking in Tammie—" My mom held her hand up.

"What did he do?" She asked, her voice so very close to cracking.

"I don't know, Krista" he whispered, his voice sympathetic. "I've been searching on and off, I stopped when Tammie didn't show up at Hogwarts, I knew she was around Draco's age so I expected here back then. Then, perhaps five or six months ago Albus approached me, he too received a letter from Dustin. Everything started rolling into place since then."

"Six moths ago? But dad's been gone for a while" I said as Mr. Malfoy nodded,

"We think the Sawyer family sent it when they realized—"

"Melinda's family?"

"Her grandparents, they knew, or know something, but we haven't been in contact, we're not close to them..." he said as Mrs. Malfoy joined us.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well, feel free to pick a room" Mrs. Malfoy said gesturing around her. "And Krista, you are welcome anytime, we have a room made for you for the rest of the week if you'd like and I'm sure we can arrange something if you wish to stay longer or permanently" I looked at mom but suddenly she looked so painfully sad.

"I'll be visiting, no doubt about that, but, your father had a reason for doing all this. I intent to find out, I can't sit around wondering. Tammie, you understand, right?" I looked at her, she was going to leave?

"Are you going back to America?" I asked her expression mixed.

"I'm doing what I need to help figure out what's cursing our family. I spent fourteen years hiding what I am Tammie, for your safety, because you're father asked me, but I can't let his death be in vain." I knew what that meant, she had to find answers and she couldn't find them here, maybe not even back home, but I knew that was where she'd start. "You're in very good hands, and I love you so very much. I'll stay tonight and most of tomorrow, but I have to go home and pack. Maybe Bill will help be able to help, I know he's going off somewhere again."

"So you're just going to leave me with family I've never known about who has a terrible reputation?" I asked in what could only sound like annoyance. Mom put her hands on both my shoulders, turning me to face her.

"You know how reputations and first impressions go. Don't be so critical of others before you've taken a good look in the mirror. You heard your father, if this is for your own protection and me being away helps you I will do it." I searched her face, she couldn't be serious.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I asked her as she stroked my cheek.

"No" she said, her eyes glossy.

"Mom—"

"Don't make this harder, please, your father was a brave and kind man, he did this not just for us, please try and look at the bigger picture. Besides, I'll be here so often you'll be sick of it." I sniffed, trying to hide the fact I was crying but my mom wasn't an idiot. "You'll be okay" she whispered as she stood up.

"We'll be okay" I corrected as she nodded and looked over at the Malfoys.

"She'll be in good hands" Mrs. Malfoy said, her tone surprisingly authentic, what had my dad written them?

"Can I go see Fred now?" I asked as my mom nodded toward the Malfoys.

"Let's wait until tomorrow" Mrs. Malfoy said as I stared at her, not able to decide if she was just being kind because my mom was still here.

"Sounds good to me, I think I smell dinner, c'mon honey" mom said guiding me out of the room.

The rest of the evening was very slow and took a lot to process; Mr. Malfoy had brought out some old photos, him and dad when they were my age. It was so surreal seeing them, ontop of that to see the pictures moving. If only I could reach out and talk to him, to hug him, tell him how much I missed him. I knew if I asked someone would say the mirror of Erised was the cruelest magical artifact but I begged to differ, seeing a picture of a loved one, many pictures, but never being able to talk to them was much harder. Mom took out a few as well, back before I was born, their wedding day, a few random pictures. They looked so happy. I was looking at a man I wish I had known. Everyone exchanged stories over some drinks and dessert and then it was time for bed. Draco stayed up with as I complained, wondered and laughed about all that had happened. I received a letter but was too tired and overwhelmed to open it. I had to assume it was either from Melinda or Fred; I was still trying to figure out a way to tell either of them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Families**

I was awake before anyone else, apparently to no one's surprise. I spent my time looking around the manor, trying to take in everything and memorize the layout, I would definitely be getting lost. I walked into the kitchen, everything a lot darker than I expected, but top notch cleaning. There was a bowl of fruit and more scones on the counter. I took an apple and walked into the dinning room, the table long enough for a party of twenty. Again, darker than I expected. "Morning" I turned to see Draco at the entry, a banana in his hand.

"You guys have guests often?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Kinda, my aunt used to be here a lot, but now they're locked up—"

"Bellatrix?" I suddenly remembered.

"Yeah, anyway, her family and ours always had big elaborate dinners" he explained as I touched the table. "Tammie, listen, I know yesterday was a lot to process, I'm sorry everything was so sudden" he said as I nodded and continued walking up and down the table. "Also, I can't promise my parents are going to be okay with you and Fred" he added as I shook my head.

"It's really none of their business now is it?"

"Tammie, you have to try and respect them, we're just trying to help" he said in a pleading sort of way.

"It will take some time I'm sure, but Tammie knows respect is key" mom said appearing next to Draco. "Go change and we'll head out, I have some shopping to do after I meet Fred" she said turning to look at Draco. "Are you coming along?" She asked either not clear about the rival or thinking it was petty.

"No, I think I have some other matters to attend to in Diagon Alley" he said, his face flushed.

"Oh good, you can help me then" she said happily as she beckoned for us to get ready to head out.

I was quite surprised Mrs. Malfoy was alright with letting Draco come with us, she knew we were headed to the Weasleys first.

As their house came into view I felt a wave of excitement as we walked closer. Not only would I get to see Fred away from school but he'd be meeting my mom and I'd be meeting his. "Couldn't they just build out and up and not just up?" Draco mumbled as we walked down the path to the very tall, very lopsided house.

"We have all have our preferences, Draco" mom said with a little bit of a look, Draco sinking down a little. I ran to the door before my mom could stop me, knocking as many times as I could before I heard someone on the other side.

"About time you got here, did you get lost? Let me guess you said—" he cut off as mom and Draco approached.

"Fred, this is my mom, mom, Fred...and you already know Draco" I introduced as Fred continued to look from one to the other.

"I'm not staying" Draco said quickly as he started to back up, right as a car came down the path. I pulled him to one side as my mom moved to the other. Mrs. Sawyer and Melinda in the driver and passenger seat. "What are they doing here?" Draco asked with a shock that make me chuckle.

"I invited them" George said pushing aside his brother to go greet the Sawyers. I watched the quick interaction, Melinda coming over to me, but slowed to a near stop as she noticed Draco.

"Hi Mrs. Allen" she said politely, her eyes darting at Draco as he did everything in his power to look at anything except her.

"Melinda, how are you dear?" Mom asked as Mrs. Sawyer came over, smiling widely as she reached mom.

"I'm so relieved this has all finally come to light" she said to my mom as my mom nodded with relief too. Mrs. Sawyer nodded, saying her to me and then continuing now looking at Draco, "you must be Draco, my parents told me a lot about your family. Well, mostly about Tammie's father, Dustin; I met him a few times before he passed, a wonderful man who had a wonderful daughter, you must be so happy to have Tammie as a cousin, Melinda can certainly relate, she has so many" she said with a laugh as as everyone looked at her. Well, so much for easing my best friend and boyfriend into the news.

"We haven't exactly told everyone yet..." I whispered to her as she looked both alarmed and shocked.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I thought you told her in the letter!" Mrs. Sawyer said as my mom shook her head, taking Mrs. Sawyer gently by the arm over to the car to explain things.

"Do I need to get my hearing checked because I swear I heard someone say Tammie and Draco are cousins, but I know that can't be the case because they look nothing alike" George said as I bite my lip and looked from Melinda to Fred.

"You don't have to look alike to be cousins you know, we can't all have red hair and hand—" I nudged Draco, desperate for him to just disappear for a moment. "Her dad is my father's half brother."

"How long have you known?" Melinda asked as I gave her a look.

"Twelve years Melinda, I just thought it would be a jolly surprise to wait until this exact moment to tell you" I answered very sarcastically. "If I had known before we got here don't you think I would've told you?"

"Well when did you find out?" Fred asked, his tone sounding a little too accusatory.

"Yesterday, she found out yesterday," Draco said either sensing the uncomfortableness or wanting to do the talking.

"And how long have you known Draco?" George asked.

"Maybe six months" he said as both Fred and Melinda turned on him.

"Six months? And you said nothing to her?" Melinda said with a snort.

"I didn't want it get blown out of proportion. At least I was nice!"

"Oh you mean all those gifts that could've been misconstrued for you liking her?" Fred asked as Draco went a beat red.

"I told you guys I didn't, that should've been enough" he said but Fred shook his head. "Whatever, I don't need to explain anything to any of you, Tammie, if you need me send a letter."

"Where are you going? My mom isn't ready" I reminded him as he waved me off and continued walking.

"I'll stand in the middle of the road until she is" he said from some distance away. I sighed but let him continue.

"Where is he going with your mom?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know, they have stuff to do in town" I told her as George ushered Melinda inside. I started to follow but Fred moved back to blocking the door. "Oh humble one, will you allow me access to your lovely home?" He half smiled as he leaned against the frame.

"Not half bad" he said but remained standing.

"Are you not letting me in now?" I asked feeling both offended and saddened. "Because I really didn't have a great night."

"It's not you, okay?"

"You have a problem with me being a Malfoy, don't you? You know I can't control that and I didn't know anything about it. And it doesn't change anything between us; I still like you" I told him as he half smiled again.

"You sure about that?" He asked skeptically.

"That's a stupid question, let me in" I told him as I tried to look under his arm, just able to spot Hermione and Harry.

"Do you have to go back there or are you going home with your mom later?"

"I have to go back to the Malfoy Manor later, it's complicated" I told him not wishing to discuss it with him because it made me feel sadder about everything.

"Oh" he said looking a little surprised to hear my answer.

"If I didn't have to I wouldn't so please let me in. It's cold out here" I told him as he straightened up, just as my mom came over.

"Everything alright?" She asked looking at Fred with mom eyes. "It's a bit chilly out here, why don't you get inside and warm up, we'll pick you up later. Anything special you'd like?" I shook my head, quick to take Fred's opening as my sign to go in. "Fred, a moment please" she said as I paused to look over but she waved me to go ahead and mind my own business.

"What's going on out there?" Ginny asked as she came over to give me a hug. "I heard about the Malfoy thing, that's ghastly" she said with a laugh as I nodded in agreement, I was certain my situation could only get better.

Though I expected things to get better I didn't think the rest the Weasleys would pretend I wasn't related to Malfoys. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were especially kind, Mr. Weasley making a joke around lunch time that I wasn't anywhere close to stuffy like the Malfoys. I only gotten to the part telling him I grew up with muggles that I was stopped, him jumping into questions. I looked to Harry and Hermione to help but they just chuckled, leaving me to fend for myself, saying they had put up with it for years and it was time for fresh blood. Melinda left just after lunch, George taking her to wherever she was meeting her mother.

Around five my mom showed up, Draco in the distance, whatever his problem was with the Weasleys seemed so silly, they were wonderful people and a loving family. I didn't feel like I was smudging their stuff when I touched a counter or table or picture. The Burrow looked like a home rather than a fold from a magazine. Though I didn't know how Draco's parents acted toward each other it really seem like Molly and Arthur cared about each other, like they truly loved each other. I didn't know why but it pained me to watch, it made me miss a person I never really knew and wondered if I'd be able to have the same. "Have you said thank you?" Mom asked as I started to walk out. I nodded, I had thanked Mrs. Weasley repeatedly, but she didn't want to hear any of it, just hoped I'd be back soon.

"Fred too" I added, though saying 'see you later' to him was a lot harder than thanking his mom. He tried insisting I ask for a little more time, tried to get me to break my leg, offered me some potion him and his brother had been 'working on,' pretend I run away, ask Harry for his cloak of invisibility. I told him I could try all those suggestions but he knew what a mother was like when she wanted her kids home and she meant it. All I could do was give him five uninterrupted minutes after playing a game of Exploding Snap with everyone else.

"Is he okay with everything?" She asked as I shrugged, sad to be walking away from The Burrow. "You know, when you're father told me he was Slytherin I had no idea what that meant, I didn't go Hogwarts, I didn't grow up in the UK, but he sounded so ashamed to be saying it. It's awful that people think they'll be disliked or liked based on a house that means nothing once you all graduate" she explained. I smirked at Draco who looked like he had heard all this a least a thousand times. I should've told him when my mom wants to instill good values into someone she will go on and on.

"Mom, we're back" I told her a short while later. She had been telling a story about her and dad's first date, I honestly hadn't been listening, I was talking to Draco behind her back about Quidditch teams. I wouldn't have guessed it, but he was just as informative as Oliver.

"You know I hate goodbyes" mom said looking at the house.

"Well then don't say goodbye, I'll be back at school before we know it. Are you going to be okay spending Christmas without me?" I asked as she laughed.

"Bill invited me over, he's having some friends, I think Melinda's mom might be stopping bye. We have so much to catch up and figure out still; don't worry about me." She said as she patted Draco's shoulder. "Take care of her, yes?" He nodded, quickly, with a purpose.

"And you, behave, be kind—"

"Take of myself; I remember" I told her as she nodded and pulled me in for a tight hug. I clenched my teeth, this was the first time not spending Christmas with my mother and for some reason that wasn't the problem bothering me. Not wanting to make a big deal about it I kissed her cheek and she kissed mine as well as my forehead and nose before letting go. "You're father would've been so proud, Tammie" she whispered, her eyes a little glossy. I looked at my feet and nodded, if she started crying I would too.

"I'll see you soon mom" I told her as she nodded, smiled and then _pop _she was gone. I immediately felt regret letting my mom go, I didn't want to spent Christmas without her, what if something happened? What if she needed my help? "She'll be okay" Draco said kindly as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks" I said as we shared a single moment of comfort. "So, what do you guys usually do for the holidays?" I asked, shrugging his hand off and going over to sit on the couch.

"Decorate the tree, have a family dinner, open presents, talk" he said as I nodded, finding the silence nice.

"What do you do?" He asked as I stared at the spot my mom had stood.

"Same mostly." He nodded and we were quiet again.

"Thanks by the way, for accepting the invitation."


	18. Chapter 18

Happy Holidays

"Happy Christmas" I nearly fell out of the bed seeing Draco crouched at my side. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he said in a hushed whisper as I threw the covers back and sat up.

"What time is it?"

"Good morning to you too" he said with a small smirk.

"Morning, time?"

"Almost nine" he said standing up and wrapping his blue robe tightly around himself. "I see you had an owl drop by" he said as I rubbed my eyes, not yet feeling fully awake. He nodded toward the window I had forgotten to close the previous night after sending Fred a Christmas letter and his present. All of which I had spent the day before running around with Draco to get this and that. A few things I had gotten for my other friends when I was last at Hogsmeade. Now I had a very small pile of gifts laying on the chair below the window.

"Happy Christmas indeed" I told him going over to the presents.

"Oh c'mon, open those later, we have a ton downstairs" he said. I wouldn't have followed him but he sounded so excited and I guessed he didn't have very many family members his age he was able to share this with.

"Yeah, okay" I said as we crept down the stairs. "What time—" I cut myself off as I looked at the beautifully lit Christmas Tree; we had helped decorate it the day after I was settled, Mrs. Malfoy explaining to me the special ornaments. Now, the giant tree, maybe eight or nine feet tall stood near the fireplace, it's bright lively green color shinning through, even with all the silver, red and gold balls and other decorations. Mom had sent the ornament she usually put on our tree, a picture of her, my dad and myself just after I was born. I almost cried seeing it but she explained since she won't be home for Christmas there is no sense in putting up the Christmas tree. Mr. Malfoy came home just before we started and even put on some music. Draco claimed he did it every year but I just couldn't see the Malfoys doing this every year.

"Is it always like this?" I asked not knowing where to step due to the sheer amount of presents that took up the room. "What could possibly be in all those gifts anyway?" I wondered moving closer, searching for my name. "Are these are yours? Are mine in a cabinet somewhere in the kitchen? Or outside?" I half teased but Draco led me over to the opposite side of the tree, just as much space being take up. These presents were wrapped in red and gold unlike the ones for Draco wrapped in silver and green. "Wow..." I said looking at the gifts, not knowing where to even begin.

"It's mostly stuff for your room, I said it looked kinda bare and if you're going to be here all summer you'll need to personalize it" he said as I broadly smiled, "it's not a big deal or anything really, I just thought it would be a nice idea" Draco quickly added as to not wanting me to think he had a heart.

"That's very kind of you Draco" I whispered as two sets of footsteps came down the stairs.

Almost an hour later I was dragging everything up to my room. Draco was half right when he said it was stuff to decorate my room. But it was literally anything and everything. Even some special kind of paint to paint the walls, not like I'd do at home but some quicker and better way. I was excited to read over the directions, Draco promised he'd help paint. Among the other gifts were at least three different comforter sets and linen because they didn't know what I liked or how frequently I changed my mind. Lots of pillows, a mirror, a set of perfumes, clothes, shoes, jackets, hats, everything I'd ever need. Mrs. Malfoy saying this way I wouldn't have to send clothes back and forth whenever I decided to visit my mom.

Mom had sent a few gifts as well, one of dad's old trophies, a bed sheet he had apparently stolen, his old wand, some candies she got while at Hogsmeade, some clothes from a store called Gladrags Wizards Wear, another shop in Hogsmeade. She had also sent Draco some presents, same places in Hogsmeade but different stuff. I also got a cauldron, scales and other school items I had intended to purchase before going back. Draco had gotten me some Gryffindors scarves, a jacket that we had saw while out shopping that I adored and cleaning supplies for my broom. It was more than I deserved from him.

Once upstairs I took a moment to open the gifts from my friends; Melinda had gotten me two books, one being about the greatest transfigurations known to the wizarding community, the other about Animagus. Hermione gotten me a special quill, ink and planner set. Ron, a few posters to put in my room, including a giant poster of the American Quidditch team and one of the Gryffindor Quidditch from last year. Harry also got me a broom cleaning set as well as a pair of goggles for when the weather. Lee and Oliver both sent an assortment of candy, Oliver including a few extra boxes of every favored beans so I'd still have a lot even after picking out the ones I didn't like. Fred's present was in a large package, I honestly thought it was a Hogwarts toilet but was relieved to see it was just a large mirror. A little disappointed but I shouldn't have complained. I trusted all my gifts arrived to them just fine, I already had a letter from Melinda and Hermione thanking them for their gifts. I hung Fred's mirror up on the wall and headed down for lunch. I'd start decorating afterwards.

It was until evening that I felt I had put up enough things to make my room feel more like my personality. It already looked loads better than when I first arrived. Draco helped with the bigger stuff and even painted the walls, the directions simply stating to dip the brush and hold it up to the wall of the recommended size and the magic would do the rest. The brush would fall the floor when the paint was used up. We only had to do it four times. "I love magic" I told him as we looked around at my deep red room, I had thought maybe they'd buy scarlet paint but I knew that was asking too much. Mrs. Malfoy said she was torn between purple and pink but my mom suggested a darker red as to please everyone.

"Do you need help with anything else?" Draco asked as he headed out.

"No, I think I'm all set, thanks again Draco" I said, grabbing his arm before he left completely. "I mean it though, thank you" I hugged him before I could give him a chance to reply. He patted my back and we let go, his cheeks pink.

"Yeah, it was nothing" he stuttered and then nearly ran out.

"That was cute." I jumped so high off the ground I was surprised I didn't fall back down. I glanced around, catching Fred in the mirror. I closed the door and ran over. "Hey" he said cheerfully.

"What are you doing? How did you get here?" I hissed looking frantically around, hoping Mrs. or Mr. Malfoy didn't walk in.

"Calm down, I'm not really there, it's like talking into the fireplace, but, a mirror instead" he said still upbeat.

"How did—"

"Don't worry about it, just a neat hat trick we've been working on, one step closer to production" he said looking quite pleased with himself. "I honestly didn't think it was going to work. I've been waiting all day for you to be alone, I didn't want anyone catching on" he said as he glanced around. "Nice room."

"You can see in here?" I asked as I moved closer, putting my hands on the glass. He nodded and I leaned closer. "I can't see anything" I told him.

"Yeah, it's dark here, I didn't want to be too loud, don't need everyone crowding in" he explained.

"I miss you" he smiled but didn't respond.

"I'm glad you're feeling comfortable over there. We were taking bets how long til they turned you into a pet."

"Gee, thanks" I said sarcastically. "How was your Christmas? I wish I was there, did Melinda stop by?"

"It was nice, we'll tell you all about on the train, and no, Melinda said she might come by tomorrow, but she really just wanted to spend some time at home." I admitted, I had mixed feelings about being told I'd have to wait til we were on the train to hear about his family.

"Can I come over tomorrow?" I asked eagerly.

"Everyone is in a good mood, let's not ruin it by asking favors already, yeah?" I felt my heart sink but nodded anyway.

"Will I see you before we go back to school?"

"Probably, if you don't it's not that big of a deal, you're having a great time as is" he said; I wondered if he knew I could catch the tone of annoyance in his voice. Not wanting to ask if everything was okay or ask again if I could see him I nodded. He started to say something else but I could hear his mum calling for him so he said a quick goodbye and he was gone, I was staring at my own reflection.

"Tammie?" I turned to see Mrs. Malfoy walking into the room.

"Thank you, for everything. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you lending me a place to stay." She took a seat on the bed, Mr. Malfoy coming in next. "Oh, no, is the part where you guys turn me into a pet?"

"A what? No, heavens, what gave you that idea?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Probably that Weasley boy..." Mr. Malfoy muttered.

"Draco told us about your...relationship with him..." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"If you're expecting me to dump him because I'm now a 'Malfoy' that's not going to happen." Mr. Malfoy shifted his cane from one hand to the other.

"No one said that, just keep in mind that you're still young, there's a world full of opportunities for you. School isn't just about dating" Mrs. Malfoy said as I nodded, not sure what else to say. "We hope you understand how important maintaining our reputation is, we've been here for generations—"

"My dad left this family because you guys supported Voldemort, excuse me if I don't particularly want to follow in your footsteps" I found myself saying, knowing I was being rude.

"Tammie, there's a lot you don't know about Dustin and there's a lot that we're risking to keep you and your mother safe. As your legal guardians—"

"My what?"

"There's been a turn in events Tammie and I know this is hard to comprehend but right now, because of what your father did we have legal custody of you. Your mother was very understanding and she didn't want to tell you. We didn't want to wait until summer. I'm sorry we had to tell you like this." I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. My mom let these idiots take custody over me while she went out, what, witch hunting?

"She wouldn't do that" was all I could think to say, but obviously she did if I was still here. There was clearly more to the story that no one was yet ready to tell me and though it annoyed me I decided I'd find out myself.

"Don't be angry with her, she did what she needed to protect you and she'll be able to handle herself, remember, she's not alone and she always has our help where we can give it" Mrs. Malfoy said as she reached out a hand toward me. I stared at it, would letting her comfort me destroy some kind of universe. Would I be betraying my friends? I shook my head.

"I appreciate what you've done so far, both of you, but my father left this family for a reason, I'm not ready to forgive" I said trying to sound firm as I wiped away the tears. Mrs. Malfoy stood up and walked back over to the door.

"We have all the time" Mr. Malfoy said as we looked at each other.

"And I will find out what's going on" I added as Mr. Malfoy nodded and walked out of the room first.

"Just consider what I said Tammie about a world of opportunities and being young" she said as she remained in the doorway; I had a feeling she'd stand there until I gave her some type of response she liked.

"I'll consider it" I told her as she partly smiled and then closed the door. I went over to just to double check that they didn't lock it, it was fine, no lock. I slide to the floor, again, feeling like I had too much to process. I didn't want to write my mom, afraid of the answer. But I'd have to ask her eventually. But at the moment I just wanted to be alone and have a good cry, too many emotions.


	19. Chapter 19

**A Lesson After Class**

"You hardly told us anything!" Ron said as we sat on the train headed back to Hogwarts. I rolled my eyes, I had told them about being there, how I wanted to leave but at the same time, Christmas was enjoyable and there was plenty of food.

"But that's it? Really? What about the room?" He asked but I shook my head, part of me didn't want to tell them, I didn't want any animosity, but at the same time if I wanted to invite them over one day I rather they not be surprised.

"It's a Manor, Ron, what do you expect?" George asked as him and Fred came to the door, either leaning against the doors.

"Must've been all musty and smelly though" Lee chipped in, squeezing pass the twins. "Did your mom stay too?" He asked. I hadn't told them about the rest of the terms and condition, and now didn't feel like the right time.

"For a couple of days, she had some stuff to do."

"Well at least you don't have to go back over the summer" Fred said plopping down next to me.

"Actually..." I started, definitely not ready to have this conversation, "the invitation was kind of a introduction to my next few years here."

"Meaning what?" George with an increasingly judging look.

"I'll be at the Malfoys for summers and any holidays going forward" I said as I nervously bit my lip.

"Wait, why? Aren't you going home?" Melinda asked as she looked incredibly confused. "You'r not going home are you?"

"It's complicated and I don't want to get into now, but..." I trailed off as the compartment door opened again, this time Draco standing there.

"Looks a bit crowded in here if you ask me" he said as George snorted.

"Well no one was asking you" Ron snickered.

"Tammie, a minute?" I looked at everyone else, there were so many reasons why I didn't want to move but I had to remember Draco wasn't completely the enemy. He didn't ask for this, he didn't want anyone staying at his house with his family, he didn't have to be kind to me.

"Yeah, just a second though, I was in the middle of a conversation" I told him as I started to get up but felt Fred's hand on my lap.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, don't feel pressured" he whispered as I nodded but gently pushed his hand off and got up, closing the door behind me as I left and followed Draco down the hall.

"How are you doing?" He asked as we came to an isolated area.

"What?"

"You, how are you? I know you're going through a hard time with your mom and everything" he said, his voice low.

"Draco, you don't have to ask how I am, you don't have to ask anything. Hell, you don't even have to talk to me" for some reason he looked extremely offended.

"Is that what you rather I do?" He asked with a huff.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself going above and beyond just because we're related" I hissed.

"Why do you assume I'm going to be a jerk to you?"

"Because you're a jerk to my friends!"

"Not Melinda" he countered but I shook my head, but then realized something "hang on, why aren't you a jerk to her?" I asked.

"She hasn't judged me" he said in a low voice. "Tammie, before you and her came along we all had our own groups, just because you're in Gryffindor it's pretty unfair to lump me as an ass."

"I'm not just blaming it on you being a Slytherin. You're father was a death eater; my father left because you're family supported Voldemort, you lot are pure blood purest and that's not fair. You may be smart and talented Draco but you're a bully too" I told him and then walked around him.

"It's a shame our parents didn't end well and I'm sorry he passed, I wanna make it up, you deserve family" he said, his back to me.

"I have a family" I reminded him, the pain of my mother leaving rushing back.

"Until your mother can come back we're your family, I'd appreciate if you treated me as such" he said and disappeared around the corner.

"Tough one he is" I looked over my shoulder, seeing Oliver walking toward me. "Everything okay?"

"No actually, but, I'm pretty good at making the best out of a bad situation" I told him as he nodded and came over and leaned against the wall.

"I suppose now would be a bad time to tell you I quit the team" he said as I jerked my body around and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, just seemed like it was getting to be too much, don't know how far I'll get with it professionally and I kinda overdo it at school. Figured it was time to pack it in" he explained as I felt my jaw drop.

"Are you absolutely insane?" I hissed as I waved my hands above my head.

"No, but, I didn't like how upset you looked, figured saying anything insane would get that look of utter sadness off your face" he said trying not to smirk.

"You..." I trailed off as I shook my head, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"But I had you going right? Don't know if anyone else would've believed me" he said as I half chuckled and jokingly smacked his arm.

"I don't look utterly sad."

"You do, what's up? You and Fred still dating, right?" He asked as I glanced at him, his tone didn't match that of a concerned friend.

"Yeah, he's fine, it's me" I told him but he didn't look convinced.

"Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy, I just haven't really known him to cut ties with someone easily" he said as I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I assumed you were upset about that Charity business and you tried talking to Draco and Draco right out told you to get rid of him" he explained as I waved him off, trying not to question what he meant about Charity.

"No, I actually found out due to some...long standing agreement I'm now a permanent resident at the Malfoy Manor..." I told him as he puffed his cheeks. "And obviously I have no idea why I'm telling you. I just don't know how to tell Fred. There's so much beef between the Weasleys and the Malfoys; and I get it, I do, Draco's a bully, his family are purest."

"And you're worried what they're going to think about you?" I nodded, my eyes unexpectedly stinging.

"It's not even my fault, my mom..." I trailed off, shaking my head, it didn't feel right telling Oliver, but not because I didn't value his advice or friendship, I just didn't think Fred would've appreciated it.

"Is she alright?" he asked, this time sounding the right amount of concerned.

"Tammie?" Fred called out as he came down the hall. "What's this about? Everything alright?" He asked looking from me to Oliver. "You didn't drop her from the Quidditch team already did you?" He teased as I tried to discreetly wipe my face and perk up.

"Never" Oliver answered, "we were just talking about a pain it is when you get gross flavored beans. Tammie got her first taste of soap."

"I don't mean to be weird and stick my nose in your business but where's the candy?" Fred asked as Oliver smiled and pulled a box from—well—wherever he was keeping it at. "Do you mind?" Fred asked as Oliver said no and held the box out to Fred who looked around and then fished one out, finding a blue one and popping it in his mouth. "C'mon, we're about to play a game of exploding snap. I would ask if you wanna join but we're full."

"It's fine, I was gonna start making plans for our practice anyway, see you guys later" he said with a nod and then walked off.

"You sure everything is okay?" Fred asked.

"Can we talk about it during one of our walks?" I asked deciding I didn't want to keep feelings like this from him.

"Sure thing" he answered, his face lighting up.

To say I was busy the next few weeks was a complete understatement; it was almost like the universe knew I had plans to tell Fred and wanted to make take every opportunity to step in my way. Aside from classes and extra homework there was practice. 'We got lucky' according to Oliver and won our first game but going against Slytherin was no easy feat. If we managed to beat them we still had to face Ravenclaw and based on Melinda's increasing good performance Harry had quite the challenge to look forward to; she was certainly fullfilling Cho's shoes. At one point I got desperate enough to talk to Fred after hours but found him playing a game with Charity, Lavender and George. I didn't want to interrupt, I didn't want to appear jealous but it also just hurt that he suddenly forgot I wanted to talk to him; he hadn't tried particularly hard to find me when he was free.

"Ms Allen?" I looked up, Professor Burnner looking at me with great concern. "Are you alright? You look a bit off" she whispered though at this point the whole class was turning around to look at me. I obviously couldn't tell her that I spaced out and seen a graveyard, someone in a black robe standing at a tombstone, their hand touching it. I couldn't read it, it was much too blurry and I couldn't tell who the person was but it felt as if I was right there but I wasn't supposed to be. Like I was intruding on someone else's private moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told her as she nodded and went back to the front of the class, continuing the lesson. I sat up, wondering if maybe it was mom, had she gone to visit my dad's grave? But as I learned before these things happened afterwards, like visions. I shuddered, I wasn't having visions.

I made myself concentrate on the rest of the lesson and my notes but by time class ended I couldn't have told anyone a damn thing I learned. "Ms Allen" Professor Burnner called as I was packing up. A few students snickered but I ignored them, telling my friends to go ahead and I'd catch up. I wanted to say if they saw Fred to glue him to the wall or something, it still seemed almost impossible to track him down.

"Hi" I told her as I pulled my bag on my shoulder.

"Something's bothering you, what's wrong?" Professor Burnner asked as I shook my head.

"Just a lot really, school is a lot different here" I told her.

"That's right, you and your friend are not only from a muggle community but from America. It must be so hard to adjust, I can relate you know" she said kindly as I nodded, pulling on the strap to my bag.

"It's not that bad really." She nodded sympathetically.

"Listen, I don't want your grades to suffer, Bill will think I'm doing something wrong" she paused to laugh, "you just seemed so spacey today, are you sure you're well?"

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I must have dozed off, had a weird dream about graveyards and stuff, must be thinking about my dad" I had hoped the professor would nod in understanding but instead her eyes seemed to follow mine, almost like she was trying to read my mind.

"What do you mean a graveyard?" She asked, her voice still very kind and easy, almost making me want to spill everything.

"Nothing, just, my dad, he died when I was young and I guess the holidays brought back some of the memories; I usually go to his grave, put down flowers or something" I knew I was rambling, why I felt the urge to lie I wasn't sure, but something in the back of my mind made me edgy around this women, but I knew it was just me, it was probably because I hadn't really had anyone ask if I was okay with such concern. Unless they were related.

"Of course, I'm so sorry to hear that, did you ever find out what happened?" She asked but I shook my head.

"No, unfortunately not" I replied as she nodded, her face still very kind and welcoming, again almost forcing me to explain everything.

"And it's just you and mother at home?"

"Yeah, well, no, I moved in with the Malfoys" I corrected as she tilted her head.

"Oh, that must be strange I imagine. You're dating Mr Weasley aren't you? I've heard there's lots of bickering and rivalry between those two families, it must be awful being caught in the middle." I didn't respond, I wouldn't know how to, somehow feeling regardless of how I answered I would be feeding into whatever she was trying to grasp at. "But the Malfoys are nice too, you're father was related wasn't he?" She asked as I furrowed my eyebrows. "Bill told me about it, he didn't feel it was his place to tell you and preferred if I kept quite until after the holidays, I'm sorry you were left in the dark for so long" she said as she went to place her hand on mine but I backed up.

"Uh, yeah, it's nothing really, we're all fine, really. Uh, thanks for the talk, I promise I'll pay more attention next time" I said with a nod and nearly ran out of the classroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: If you've made this far I just want to thank you! I know this story doesn't have any reviews and I basically wrote as an actual story instead of something short. So I greatly appreciate anyone who has taken the time to read it. You have no idea how much it means to me. I also wanted to warn—I mean let you know there will be more stories in this "series"(5th, 6th and 7th year). I do hope to keep them around the same amount of chapters. This one still has 9 more chapters. I'm writing this story because I love writing and I know there's someone out there who enjoys reading this as much as I did writing. The stories I've read on here so far are great and I just hope one day mine can be just as great. So again, thank you for your patience. **

**What To Say**

"Surprise" Fred jumped out from, well, wherever he was and wrapped his arms around me. Not feeling in the mood and quite honestly annoyed with how he had been acting since we returned from break I pushed his hands from around my waist. "Tammie" he said following me up the stairs.

"Fred" I replied as he seemed to deflate.

"You're mad at me"

"Wow, spot on" my sarcasm seeming to annoy him.

"I'm not avoiding you" he said as he stopped on a stair.

"Right, no of course you're not, why would I get that impression?"

"I was trying to give you some space, you look like you've had a lot on your mind lately" he said as I momentarily debated telling him about my daydreams. "And I know a lot happened at the Manor, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I shrugged.

"There's nothing to talk about it, I'm stuck there" I told him.

"You know, I was thinking...I could talk to my mum about seeing if she could make room at our house for you." I knew he was just being kind and trying to help but I laughed anyway.

"Fred, there is absolutely no way on earth your mum is going to let me stay. One being, there is no room with all the guests you usually have, two, I am your girlfriend and certainly she doesn't want to chase you around the house trying to get you to leave me alone." This time Fred laughed.

"For a moment I thought you were gonna say you didn't want to stay" he said as I felt my shoulders fall.

"If I could, I would, but, there's a lot going on with the Malfoys and my mum right now" I knew I was just scratching the surface but it didn't seem right to tell him on the staircase in the middle of school.

"Like what?" He asked as I noticed Professor Burnner walking up another staircase, I wondered if it was just me or if she looked suspicious in general.

"Right now, at this moment is probably the last place I want to explain it, I wanna sit down and talk to you about it all" I told him but he only seemed to deflate. "Don't do that, it's not bad or anything, it's just that they became my legal guardians and..." I trailed off, trying to keep dry eyes.

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?" I shook my head.

"Not yet, I talked to Draco about it but it was just rambling, I want make sure I have a nice understandable conversation with you about it—"

"You talked to Draco first?"

"He was there, it made sense" I told him.

"You had the mirror" he reminded me.

"It wasn't a conversation I wanted to have long distance and whenever I try to get you alone you're busy with Charity or acting like I don't exist."

"Maybe I was exploring my other opportunities" he mumbled as I felt a jab to my chest, I didn't expect the comment to hurt my feelings so much.

"What did you say?" I asked anyway but he didn't reply. "You heard what Mrs. Malfoy said, didn't you?" Still nothing. "Fred, it was nothing—"

"You agreed!"

"I had to say something to please her to get her to leave me alone!"

"No, you didn't." I swallowed hard, wishing I had just told him about my situation, but even if I had I didn't think it would've changed this argument we were having. "You told Oliver" he whispered. "On the train, the day we came back..." I had to look away, not because I felt guilty but because of how annoyed Fred looked.

"You're being unfair. Do you know how it looks when I'm looking for you and I see you laughing and whispering with Charity. You know it bothers me that you never explained your past with her; but you're upset because I talked to Draco and Oliver a couple of times because they caught me off guard?"

"I'm upset because I expected you come to me, Tammie. And now that we've found each other you still won't spit it out."

"It's not the right time, if you really wanna talk about it, fine, let's go somewhere and talk, about other stuff" I said as he shook his head, looking put out. "I'm going through a lot right Fred and until I sort out how I wanna approach you with all this it's gonna be weird between us. But in the meantime I just wish I didn't have to think about my boyfriend flirting with another girl" I explained or hoped I explained well enough.

"Right, well, let's even the playing field, eh?" He said taking a step back. "I'm no longer your boyfriend" he said as I felt my heart sink. Where had that come from?

"Fred—"

"If you can't talk to me then what's the point, Tammie?" I licked my lips, trying not to cry.

"Can we not do this? I just need a little more time to process..." I whispered, wishing I could tell him everything, but for some reason I felt the more I told him the more vulnerable I'd be and then I'd get hurt even worse later.

"You had a month to process" he said and then walked off.

I sat down even before he was out of sight and held on to the banister, I should've told him, I should've let him in. I shouldn't have stayed up all night talking with the Malfoys, I wouldn't have entertained the idea of what they said about Fred; the Weasleys and Malfoys hated each other, no one had thrown any punches but Mrs. Malfoy was convinced they'd scurry away from me as soon as they found out I was a blood Malfoy. That Fred couldn't bare to dishonor his name by dating me. That he'd find a way to emotionally hurt a Malfoy even if it meant getting just a small victory. I had told her repeatedly she was wrong. Fred wasn't like that. I told Draco the same thing. And he always told me to just be careful, that he didn't want to see me get hurt. They all told me to keep my heart closed, share slowly and carefully, don't let my guard down, it was easy to get hurt by those who had nothing to lose.

"Did you eat some bad food?" I heard Lee joke as I felt him standing over me. I kept my head down, I didn't want him to see I had been crying. "Tammie?" He asked when I didn't reply.

"Go away" I mumbled as he sat down next to me.

"You better be glad this is one of the less travelled staircases, I would have to drag you to another staircase if we were about to be trampled."

"Please leave me alone..."

"What happened?" He asked as I sniffed and lifted my head, Lee's face falling when he saw how upset I looked. "What did he do?" He asked starting to get up, but must have thought better of it and sat back down.

"I didn't know how to tell him something and I've messed everything up" I explained but Lee shook his head.

"I've been telling him to leave Charity alone. I think when he gets nervous he goes to her, like a fail-safe" he explained but obviously that didn't make me feel any better. "Is this about having to live with the Malfoys?" He asked as I looked at him in shock. "Melinda told George and although George tried to make it sound like you were going to enjoy it, I was able to read between the lines. You have to understand Fred and George are close and Fred tends to jump to conclusions and react a little more aggressively about situations. It doesn't help that George isn't particularly fond of you for some reason. But, forget them; I'm really sorry about your mum, I know it—"

"I don't wanna talk about it..." I whispered, my bottom lip trembling.

"Yeah, course not, sorry, c'mere" he said as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in.

I managed to not cry, instead we spent nearly two hours on the staircase reading, Lee looked cramped and bored of the same magazine but whenever I said he could leave he replied with a smile that he enjoyed being a solid rock. I attempted writing a letter to Fred, but none of them explained what happened at the Malfoys. I didn't know how to tell him it felt like my mother abandoned me, he had no clue what that felt like. I lost my father and now my mother, both his parents were around constantly. I had no siblings, he had several.

"What did Melinda tell you?" I finally asked.

"That you're mom asked you to stay with the Malfoys and you said yes while she sorted out some personal business" Lee said. "Well, George said that bit, and it was more like he said she asked if you would _like_ to stay at the Manor and you said yes, but obviously that doesn't sound like you."

"How would Melinda know?" I asked.

"Draco told her I'm guessing" he said pulling a candy bar from his bag and breaking it in two, handing me half.

"They're speaking?"

"Have been for a while; Melinda asked if I knew what was up with you when we came back, said I didn't know, asked me to keep an eye on you. She was going to ask you herself but I guess Draco got to her first, something about you needing space and no one really able to relate to what was going on" he said as I stared off. Draco and Melinda were talking, how about that. At least something positive came out of this for one of us.

"I should go find her, tell her what's going on, maybe if I can find a way to talk to her I can tell Fred" I stood up, almost cursing myself as I saw Charity and Fred laughing as they hurried up another staircase, neither knowing I was watching. "Or I'll let it be" I said as Lee stood up and glanced over, turning up his nose and rolling his eyes.

"Tammie, she is a fail-safe. When things go wrong and Fred comes to bad conclusions and makes stupid decisions that hurt him he goes to the only person who will never judge him and always wants to suck his face. No one likes them together" he said but rolled his eyes again "okay, George likes them together but they're brothers, he understands why Charity is around. But don't take her into account, just work on you, when you're ready to talk to Fred." He said as I nodded.

"Lee, do you think I'm flirting with Oliver?" I asked as he laughed.

"I always thought Oliver was Fred's healthy competition, never thought you were aware of it, much less acting on it" he said and then nodded behind me, Draco walking our way. "See you later Tammie" he said and was off.

"Why do people run when they see you?" I asked Draco but he just smiled, probably thinking I was just being funny. "What did you tell Melinda?"

"Did she talk to you? I told her to give you some space, I thought she'd listen..." he grunted in annoyance.

"No, no, she hasn't talked to me, but I guess in her quest to help me she told George and George told Fred and Fred dumped me" I said with a tight smile.

"Wait, Fred knows what's going on and he still dumped you?"

"He knows what George told him, which is a screwed up version of whatever Melinda told him" I explained.

"I told Melinda your mom got a letter from your dad that explained you'd be safer at my house and though it hurt you she decided to leave you in the custody of my family. I said you were devastated and missed your mum very much and you were having a hard time adjusting to our house being who we are and understanding my dad is your only blood claim to your father." I raised an eyebrow, I never knew Draco had great insight in my mind. All I did was complain, I didn't think I said anything that made sense. "Oh, and how my parents don't really think you should be dating a Weasley; I was only concerned about something like this happening."

"It only happened because I kept thinking about what your parents have been saying. And because I just couldn't explain it to him. I don't know how to tell him..." I trailed off, not wanting to say it. "I don't want him to pity me..." I whispered instead as Draco walked closer and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Forget him then, if—and I will only say this once—if he feels any amount of guilt he'll come back and by then I'm sure you'll be ready to tell him something." I wanted to thank Draco, give him a hug or smile but I felt like that would do me more harm then good in any case.


	21. Chapter 21

**Date Day**

"How much longer do you think he'll be passive aggressive about the situation?" Oliver asked as he joined me on the couch a week and a half later. We had just finished Quidditch practice, Fred wouldn't talk to me the whole time. I knew it was partly because I was hanging out with Draco a lot and partly because Lee kept being obnoxious about him and Charity or trying to annoy Charity. Several times he he managed to get Fred to admit out lout he was single, much to Charity's dismay and twice he had managed to get Fred to look at me when Lee talked about who the cutest Gryffindor was in four year, even though that sounded like a really specific and creepy question.

"I'm sure it doesn't help when he thinks you're flirting with me" I said with a glare in Oliver's direction. It was true, almost every chance he got Oliver would help me with homework, share candies, laugh at my jokes when I made them, encourage me when I played a game of chess against Ron and during all our practices. If I actually paid attention I might have thought he was trying too hard.

"I don't want him to think I'm flirting with you, I want him to know I'm flirting with you" he said matter of factly as I pulled the book closer to my face. "If he has the nerve to break up with you because you weren't ready to talk then he should have the nerve to watch you move on" he said with a hmph as I shook my head. I wasn't ready to move on, no matter how much I repeated the conversation, no matter how many times Draco insisted it just wasn't meant to be, no matter how many times Melinda tried to cheer me up by asking if I'd double date with her and Draco. Things could've ended better, hell, things didn't have to end at all if I had just told him. But I hadn't told anyone how I really felt, it still hurt knowing I was passed on to another family without my input. This was what I feared from Fred, not my mother.

"Sometimes I wonder if he ever truly liked me" I said looking over at Fred as he was attempting to read but kept getting distracted because George was reading from a joke book rather loudly.

"Course he did" Oliver said as I looked back at him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I told him I liked you, next thing I know you're with him. No one moves quickly for someone they barely like. And you gotta remember he did stay with you after he initially found out you were a Malfoy; we all did Tammie, a name means nothing, it's all about your personality and yours shines" he said as I looked back at Fred who happened to be looking at me but averted his eyes when we made contact.

"I was just so scared of him telling me it was going to be okay when it wasn't" I said, my eyes watering again. "I didn't think he'd understand or care" I whispered, a small whimper escaping as most of common room turned to look for the sound.

"Sorry, I sneezed" Oliver admitted as everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing, except Fred who seemed to focus his eyes on me. Did he think I was telling Oliver?

"Did Melinda happen to talk to you?" Oliver asked as I forced myself to look away from Fred.

"About what?"

"A possible double date?" I knew Fred heard it even though we were on opposite sides of the room, I felt his eyes on me.

"I dunno if now is the right time, Oliver" I answered.

"Just to get your mind off things, it might help clear your head. It doesn't have to lead anywhere" he explained, either not caring that Fred was now actively listening in or doing it on purpose.

"I don't think a date is going to help me clear my head..." I told him.

"Well I mean, I'm sure there's other things that could help clear your head, but those are probably frowned upon in small public places like this" he said gesturing around the common room.

"And what are you thinking?" I asked, unable to not smirk, wondering if he was being obnoxiously flirty on purpose.

"Flying a broom obvious, what did you think I meant?" He teased as I looked away, trying to not smile but knew he saw one anyway. "One double date, if not for me, for Draco, if not for Draco, Melinda...if not for Melinda, for you, because you need to be cheered up" he said turning back to a serious note. I tried not to look at Fred but my eyes found his anyway, he seemed to be waiting for my answer too.

"For me then" I said as Oliver smiled widely and thanked me with a hug. I looked over in time to see Fred close his book and excuse himself from his friends and head down to the boy's dormitory. Immediately the stabbing pain came back, I was out of Fred's league to begin with and now it seemed like I had shot down any opportunity to make amends.

The following Saturday came much quicker than I expected, but at least I managed to convince myself Fred was just doing what Fred did best and whatever we had was just a short whatever, it didn't mean anything to him. At least I was somewhat relieved that I didn't tell him about my mother, I was already ashamed Draco knew, but thankful that he didn't tell Melinda everything. I would do that when I got a chance.

"Hey, I heard you aced that Defense Against the Dark test" Melinda said as she sat down at the table with me in the library.

"It wasn't all that difficult" I replied as I continued reading over my chapter for Muggle Studies, preparing to write an essay about one aspect of a muggle hospital. I decided to write about the emergency room. "I'm sure you get high marks all the time" I added, still not looking up.

"Tammie, I heard about you and Fred..." her voice was sympathetic like I knew she'd be, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Not a big deal; besides, didn't you hear I'm going along with you and Draco this afternoon?" She made a face but then snapped her fingers.

"Oh right the double date" I chuckled at her tone, only Melinda would try to act happy about a double date she didn't want to happen.

"We don't have to go, we can just walk around" I told her as she shook her head. "No, I'm serious, it's weird, and I wanna give you and Draco some space to talk, though, I heard you've been doing a lot of that."

"We're just trying to figure out how to help you. He didn't tell me everything, but I know when you're upset, on top of that you and Fred split; I don't want you to be reckless" the concern obvious.

"I'm not" I said and then shifted in my chair. "Don't judge me, but, I've been having these daydreams recently...well, not recently, they're kinda random, my point is, I had one about a graveyard and it's been bugging me for a while now" I told her as she made a thinking sound.

"Wait, like when you said you saw Hogsmeade before we were actually there?" She asked as I nodded. "I thought that was a one time thing?"

"Yeah, me too, but, I had another one right before the holidays, I was at this house I didn't recognize and I saw this crest—"

"The Malfoy Manor" she finished as I nodded. "So, visions?" She asked as I shook my head, they couldn't be visions.

"From what I read it doesn't seem like it would be that, visions seem to be more space apart, I don't know, maybe my brain is processing before I can filter it" I explained. "Like, looking back, I knew I recognized that crest, I've seen it on Draco's bag once or twice during classes. We were talking about Harry Potter before I went to that secret garden thing" I continued explaining.

"And a graveyard?" She asked with skepticism.

"I've been thinking a lot about my dad" I confessed, looking down at my book again. "This is the first year I haven't been to his grave on Christmas, and the first year without my mom" I said as she frowned.

"She didn't stay during Christmas?" She asked as I remembered Draco hadn't told her everything, but if any person was a good person to tell it was Melinda.

"She um," I paused to swallow. "She gave the Malfoys legal guardianship over me" I whispered as she whole face went to shock.

"What?" She hissed.

"I don't know why, but, something with my dad, he wanted me to be safe and I guess safe was being in their custody, they somehow convinced my mom to go through with it" I said in a low pained voice. "I wanted to tell Fred, but, he wouldn't have understood, and I didn't wanna be a downer" I said as I sniffed, the tears rolling down my cheek anyway.

"Did you tell anyone else?" She asked but I shook my head.

"I don't know how; how does a Malfoy tell people she has no family and expect them to feel sympathy? I asked, wiping my eyes as footsteps approached.

"Everything alright?" Oliver asked as he came over and sat next to me.

"Yeah, I was telling Tammie a funny joke, she laughed so hard she started crying" Melinda explained but I knew Oliver knew she was lying.

"Draco wanted to me let you know he's ready when you guys are" Oliver said as Melinda and I exchanged looks.

"Actually, you and I are going to take a walk, I wanna go check out the sports stuff" I told him as he raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds like a horrible first date" he said looking at Melinda.

"Not to me, let's give Melinda and Draco their space" I said taking Oliver's arm and saying bye to Melinda.

"Are you sure you wanna be here?" Oliver asked for the fourth time as we stood in front of Spinwitches Sporting and Needs.

"Yeah, I've been trying to stay updated with Quidditch, my mom sent a letter saying my granddad played, he was a Keeper" I explained as we went inside, the place looking oddly similar to a muggle sporting goods store. "He didn't go big or anything, but I guess before he was injured he wanted to be on the American team" I said as Oliver trailed behind me.

"What kind of injury?"

"Buldger to the back of the knee, not enough they could do, and it terrified him, that's why my mom was homeschooled, he didn't want her getting involved in Quidditch" Oliver laughed.

"Good thing he doesn't know about his granddaughter then" I half smiled. "Listen, I know what happened at the Manor is none of my business but I wanted to say I'm sorry, for whatever happened and we don't have to talk about it or anything, but, I'm here for support" he said as I looked up at him, why was it that he had to say what I desperately wanted to hear Fred say.

"Thank you, Oliver" he nodded and I turned away to look at the jerseys before I said anything I regretted.

"Did your dad want to play professionally?" He asked but I shrugged.

"Not that I know of" I said finding a robe I liked along with a scarf and a hat. Red, white and blue stripes. I unintentionally sniffed, I missed home even more than I did before.

"Hey" Oliver said gently as he turned me around, I tried to wipe my eyes before he could see they were watery but I knew he saw. "It's okay" he said pulling me in for a hug. "Whatever is going on will be okay, it will work out" he encouraged as I nodded. "Here, we're getting this" he said grabbing the full set. I started to shake my head but he beat me to register.

"It's too much to ask for" I told him as he fished out money out of his pocket and paid, handing over the bag in a matter of seconds.

"You didn't ask" he said with a cheerful smile as I was forced to follow him out, trying to think of something.

"Thank you again" I said for the thousandth time as we drank butterbeer in Three Broomsticks. He nodded and then started up a conversation about his family, he too was an only child.

"You know I'm thinking about going into professional Quidditch" he said as I chuckled, as much as I liked this conversation I wished I could've talked to Fred. Explain this situation to him, explain what was going on with my family. It was so stupid to leave him in the dark; but at the same time it didn't seem like he cared all that much. We were all just having fun. I hadn't even considered us official until he dumped me, I had been hoping for such, and maybe because I didn't take it seriously I didn't talk to him because I thought he wasn't serious about the relationship, what if he was?

"Deep in thought?" Oliver asked as I stopped staring off.

"Sorry" I said trying to reposition myself so I looked like I was paying attention or at least not like I was feeling sorry for myself.

"Ready to head out?" He asked; I started to ask why but when I glanced over at the incoming voices I saw Fred, George, Lee, Charity and a few other of their friends; Fred merely glanced in my direction but Charity moved to block any view I would've had of him as they all grabbed a table.

"Yeah" I said as I stood up, my head spinning, the graveyard coming to view again. I tried to focus on the person standing there, but I didn't recognize them, they looked tall, though they wore a large robe they're size didn't match my mom's. It wasn't my mom which meant it wasn't my father's grave. But then who was it. I stared harder, squinting as I leaned closer, _who are you?_ I asked as I felt a sheer coldness wash over me, the person started to turn around and then I was on the floor. "Tammie, you alright?" Oliver asked as a few people glanced over.

"Fine, I um, I tripped" I told him as he helped me stand up. I quickly glanced over at Fred who started to stand up, the concern clear on his face but Charity picked up the conversation, her hand motions exaggerated.

"I owe you for the jersey set" I told Oliver as we approached the entrance to Hogwarts. He shook his head but I didn't let him finish. "I mean it, that was a very generous gift. And I really appreciate giving me a day to just, be weird" I told him as he focused his attention on me and walked closer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Keeping A Secret**

"You're not weird Tammie" he said as he hugged me again. This time I didn't pull away as quickly, I didn't want to realize again too late that someone really did like me for me and while I had the chance I needed to make as many friends as possible, the ones I had clearly weren't bothered by me being a Malfoy or staying at the Manor.

"Do you mind that I'm a blood Malfoy?" I found myself asking.

"Absolutely not, you're nothing like them" he said with a small smile.

"I have to stay with them over the summer, until I graduate probably" I told him as he nodded in understanding.

"You don't have to talk about it, I know you're going through enough already, I'm just here to distract you" he half teased as I smiled up at him and then moved closer, my lips on his before I considered the consequences.

"You're more than that" I told him as he smiled and kissed me again.

About two weeks later and Oliver and I were sitting on a bench in the most unoccupied area of the school. I assumed it had some kind of name where most students went to go make out, but aside from an occasional student I hadn't seen anyone. "Did you hear about Draco and Melinda?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, actually I did, Draco told me, he was really quite cute about it" I laughed, recalling how Draco wanted to talk to me privately after dinner a few nights back. It was the first time I had seen an actual smile on his face, his cheeks pink as he recounted his three week courtship before asking Melinda in private if she wanted to take their friendship to another point. Naturally she had said yes and found me shortly after my conversation with Draco, her excitement through the roof. I was happy for both of them, until I went to common room and heard Charity making a sink about it, declaring if anyone in Gryffindor supported the relationship they were a traitor. Except me, I was traitor off the bat because I was a Malfoy in Gryffindor. Lavender made a joke asking if I was secretly gathering information or looking to sabotage the Quidditch team. George said it was probably the latter because I had already moved on with Oliver, much to Fred's look of surprise.

"I'm happy for them" he said as I nodded and kissed him again. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy talking to Oliver but kissing him was so much better and he felt very into it. There were no interruptions, no pesky girls who had to talk to him and he always seemed to be up for it. "Have you thought about writing your mum?" He asked as he caressed my cheek. I had told him some of the issues I had over break, not everything, but he recommended I talk to my mom instead of keeping it in, he didn't like to see me upset and he wanted to put my friendship back on the mend with Fred.

"No, I don't think I could handle it if she said anything I didn't want to hear" I told him as he nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Speaking of talking to people and letting them know how we feel..." he shifted so his whole body was turned to me. "You know I really enjoy this" he said motioning at our interlocked hands.

"I do too" I commented with a smile.

"But I was wondering if there was going to be more to it" at first I stupidly thought he meant going further than first base. "I mean more to us" he elaborated as I felt my cheeks brighten.

"Oh, right of course, um" I searched his eyes, I hated that I was making him wait, that I had made him wait to begin with. This should've been an easy decision but my heart wasn't as into it as I wanted it to be and it wasn't fair to be involved in a relationship and just end things the way Fred did. "I don't think I'm ready" I told him as he stiffened.

"Wasn't expecting that" he said as I nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry, but, I just don't feel it's right" I said as he smirked.

"But this is okay?" He asked as I nodded, laughing. "I guess it's not so bad" he said as he leaned forward to kiss me again.

"Ms Allen." I wasn't expecting Professor Burnner to be anywhere near this area, but yet here she was, smiling down on us. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to see how you were feeling" she said in a tone I couldn't quite place.

"Oh, um, better" I decided to say as she nodded at Oliver.

"Mr Wood, good to you see again" she said as he awkwardly nodded back. "Do you mind if I have minute of your time?" She asked looking back at me. I glanced at Oliver but got up anyway, not sure if not doing it would hurt me later. I followed her to a corner. "I know you mentioned a graveyard a short while ago, I just wanted to know if those daydreams were gone" she asked with a look of great concern. I fidgeted, I shouldn't have told her anything that day.

"Yeah, I haven't thought about it since" I lied.

"And you're okay after your fainting spell at Hogsmeade?" I was careful with my eye movement, I didn't want to look surprised that she knew. Something was off about her, what professor took an invested interest in their students? Had she talked to any other students?

"You heard about that?" I asked instead.

"Poor thing" she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I was wondering if you maybe you had _spaced out _again, I was very worried. And then I heard you were now seeing Mr Wood" she said looking over her shoulder at Oliver.

"We're not dating" I didn't know why I said that, maybe it was something in her tone or just how she looked overly eager. But that didn't seem fair. Maybe I was being too harsh, maybe I was afraid to let others in because of this whole family situation.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense; I quite honestly liked you and Mr Weasley together better" she said her voice a little louder.

"Yeah, unfortunately some things don't work out" I told her as I took a step back, ready to rejoin Oliver.

"Tammie, I know this is a lot on you, you're such a young girl and I'd feel terrible if I didn't offer consultation. Really, I'm here if you ever need to talk, about anything" she said her hand on my arm, an immediate cold sensation running up my arm and through my body. I jerked away, realizing the same feeling was the same in the daydream when I fainted. But that was impossible. It had to be. "Are you okay?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunching up as if it hurt that I moved away from her even more.

"Fine, I—we should get going" I told her, and without waiting grabbing Oliver's arm and dragging him around the corner and up the stairs.

"Did something happen?" Oliver asked as I continued zigzagging down the halls and up random staircases.

"Okay, you have to promise not to think I'm crazy" I said as I stopped and turned to him.

"C'mon, you know—"

"I mean it" I said in a firm tone as he switched to a serious expression.

"I swear" he said as I nodded and ran a hand through my hair.

"Tammie?" I jumped as Professor Barrass came from out of a room. I glanced around, seeing I had ended up at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. When Professor Barrass got back was beyond me. "Everything okay?" He asked as I started to nod but gave up halfway. "Oliver, why don't you head back upstairs to the common room, I need to talk to Tammie for a minute" he said as Oliver looked from to Professor Barrass to me.

"It's fine, he's fine" I reassured Oliver who nodded and kissed my cheek before walking off. I glanced back once and then followed Professor Barrass into his classroom.

"Thought you were with Fred" Professor Barrass said as he offered me a seat closer to the front as he stood at his desk.

"Since when do professors have an invested interest in who their students date?" I asked him but he shrugged. "We broke up, I had a hard time telling him my feelings and it didn't work out" I told him as he gave me sympathetic smile.

"I hope you know I never wanted all this for you. I assumed you and Melinda would come here, you'd go home during break—"

"You didn't know I was related to the Malfoys?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"Not til recently anyway, your mom sent a letter right after holiday to explain things, she apologized for not letting me know sooner but I imagined she has a lot going on her in her mind." I half nodded, no longer listening, Professor Burnner told me she found out from him I was a Malfoy way before break.

"So Professor Burnner would have no idea before?" I asked as he shook his head, a million thoughts running through my head. "Professor...since coming here, well, the night we arrived I had this...thing happen. I saw Hogsmeade. Like, an image of it just popped in my mind, as if I was right there. When I got here, when Professor Dumbledore came to collect us I saw exactly what I saw before arriving. If that makes sense" I confessed.

"Like a vision?"

"No, that's silly. I don't get visions, I'm not a Seer" I insisted as he slowly nodded, his eyes on me. "It happened twice since then, once was seeing the Malfoy Manor before I got there, another was a graveyard" I told him as his eyes seemed to look even more questionable.

"A graveyard?" I nodded. "Whose?"

"I don't know, but it happened in your class, Professor Burnner asked me about it and now she keeps checking up on me" I told him with a shudder. I expected him to laugh or tell me I was overreacting but he just continued staring at me. "I've had that same thing happen, at Hogsmeade, and this feeling came rushing, like, an ice cold feeling. When I saw Professor Burnner a little while she talked to me about it again and she touched me and there was that feeling" I told him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Has it happened since or before?" I shook my head, "Maybe it's just when your anxious or stressed" he suggested but I shook my head. "The first time was right before you got here, completely stressful situation, second time I'm sure you were stressed about Draco and Fred and Melinda and finding a way to balance all them. Maybe the breakup had something to do with the third vision" he offered.

"They're not visions" I insisted.

"It sounds like they might be, Tammie" he said as I shook my head again. "Where you doing anything stressful at Hogsmeade when it happened?" He asked. I started to shake my head.

"Oliver and I were sorta on a date" I told him as he made a disapproving sound, though I couldn't imagine why. "Fred came in, probably saw us."

"Well there ya go, sounds like just stressful or anxious situations" he concluded clapping his hands together.

"But the feeling I got when she touched me—"

"I'm sure it was nothing Tammie—"

"I think she's the one at the graveyard and she keeps asking me about it, I want to tell her, but, that feeling" I said as I shuddered again.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be" he said, his face suddenly looking pained but he managed to pull it together in a matter of seconds. "Just, don't overthink it, and don't tell her anything" he said, his voice oddly lower.

"Professor?" I asked but this time shook his head.

"I'll talk to Stacey, don't worry about it" his voice was composed in a matter of seconds, a smile plastered on his face.

"Do you know something? Not just about her, but my dad? Anything?" I asked him but he didn't show any signs of a yes or no.

"Go back to the common room" he said after a long minute. I heavily sighed, annoyed I couldn't get answers from anyone. I slide out of the seat and started to walk to toward the door. "Tammie..." I only turned around due to the sadness in his voice.


	23. Chapter 23

**Altered State of Mind**

"Excuse me" I said pushing pass two students who were determined to continue walking up the stairs close enough to not walk between but not close enough to walk around. Thankfully they seemed to listen when they glanced around and saw it was me.

"I guess being a Malfoy has some perks" I stopped when I heard Fred's voice, surprised and excited to see him coming toward me.

"Hi" I said breathlessly as he stopped and squinted at me.

"I think Oliver is waiting for you" he said as I looked around, "in the common room." I laughed, of course that was what he meant. "Are you okay?" He asked as I nodded, I hadn't seen Oliver all day.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Professor Barrass about..." I trailed off, glancing back at the door. "Um, about..." I thought hard, but couldn't recall what I was talking to him about. "I guess it wasn't that important" I said with a smile. "Can we talk?" I asked him as his eyes darted to the Professor's classroom.

"Like I said, I think Oliver is waiting for you" he repeated.

"He can wait a bit longer" I said knowing Oliver didn't mind if we didn't make out everyday. Like I told him, I didn't really want anything to be serious, I wanted to at least be friends with Fred. I was just glad he was okay with it, it was a huge relief that we talked earlier today.

"Tammie, no offense, and I mean this in the nicest way, but, we haven't talked in days, why would I talk to you now?" He asked as I felt my heart sink. Days?

"That's impossible, we were talking earlier, before I spoke with Professor Barrass, I told Oliver I needed to talk you" I told him but he just looked at me blinking.

"Don't move" he said as he continued down the rest of the steps. Ignoring him, I followed, him half glaring at me as we approached Professor Barrass' door. "This is where you where?" He asked as I nodded. He knocked, once, twice, three times but no answer.

"Ms Allen? Mr Weasley? What a surprise this is" Professor Burnner said as she came from around a corner, books in hand. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked nodding at the door.

"I'd like to speak with Professor Barrass" Fred said.

"He's not back yet" she answered.

"No, he is, Tammie just spoke with him" he said as I happily nodded.

"Really now? I thought you were still with Oliver?"

"Haven't seen him all day" I said again. Professor Burnner started to open her mouth but the door opened, Professor Barrass greeting us all.

"Tammie said she just spoke with you but she can't remember what you talked about" Fred said as I patted his arm.

"It clearly wasn't that important, probably about my grades" I said.

"And she hasn't seen Oliver all day but I know for a fact I saw them walking off together" Fred said as I looked at him, his face showing conflicting emotion.

"Maybe that was another day, I just go back, I saw Tammie, we said hello, that was it, probably a two second conversation" he said as I nodded, that checked out. Fred stared at Professor Barrass.

"C'mon, Tammie" he said taking my hand and walking away. I glanced over my shoulder, waving at the two professors as I followed Fred up. "What do you think is happening right now?" He asked as I gave him a nervous laugh.

"That you're being a weird friend..."

"Tamm..." he ran a hand over his face. "We haven't spoken since your date at Hogsmeade" he said as I shook my head as we ended up in the library, I followed his lead and sat down next to him.

"I told you, it wasn't a date, we just went to the sporting store" I told him.

"When? When did you tell me that?" He asked as I stuttered, slightly shaking my head, knowing I told him, but it seemed a bit fuzzy as to when.

"Today I guess" I answered as he licked his lips and sighed.

"You've been with Oliver practically all day" he explained. I knew I had seen him on and off and we had a few short flirtatious interactions but I hadn't been with him for mostly a whole day.

"No I haven't" I insisted as I watched his mouth twitching.

"You and him went off together not that long ago" he said as I laughed.

"I wouldn't do that, we agreed we'd see how things went but, that was it, I wanted to work on us" I told him, gesturing from me to him.

"When did we come to that conclusion?" He asked quickly.

"Today" I answered as he shook his head. "What?" I asked with a little laugh, I knew the breakup had been a bit rocky but after our conversation this morning we said we'd work on being better friends and see where things went.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a long minute.

"Well, besides the holidays, but, we already talked about that" I told him but he didn't respond, had he forgotten our whole conversation from this morning? Or was something else wrong? I shook the thoughts away. "I told you, I was just scared to open up to you, I didn't want yo to leave me too" I said quietly as he pulled his chair closer to mine. "It sucks you know, and I'm really jealous of you, you have this big family and everyone loves and supports each other. I just have Draco now. And your parents love each other and love you. My dad died and my mom...she left. She gave me up and left" I said as I wrinkled my nose to try and fight back the tears.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as I shook my head, I didn't want to talk to him about this again, it hurt that I pushed him away because I thought he'd be the same.

"And then the Malfoys just bluntly insisted I dump you, they have no right, I like you, I was just scared you didn't like me. And then the Charity stuff—" he interrupted me with a kiss.

"There is no Charity stuff. I don't plan to leave you, Tammie. And I'm sorry I was being an unsympathetic ass" he said as he kissed me again. "But I think something is wrong" he said as I tilted my head.

"Like what?"

"What did you go to Professor Barrass' office for?" He asked but I shook my head.

"He said he just got back and—"

"No, think, what did you go see him for? You and Oliver went off to make out and something made you stop and go talk to Professor Barrass."

"How do you know what I was doing with Oliver?" I asked, feeling both guilty and annoyed if what he was saying was true, especially since I had said I wanted to work on a friendship with him and I didn't have interest in Oliver.

"Because no one goes to the Quite Corner to talk" he said as I stared at him. "Usually you two kiss before bed or after a meal or something stupid like that, but today you went off with him" Fred said, his voice sad.

"I won't do it again" I said as Fred gave a tired laugh. "We're not dating you know, him and I" I added hoping that made Fred look less exhausted.

"It doesn't matter" he said, "what matters is that something happened and we need to figure out what, first step is to figure out what you went to Professor Barrass for" he said as I nodded confidently. "Which means talking to Oliver..." he added, gritting his teeth.

"I can talk to him alone if that makes you feel better" I suggested.

"No, we can go together, c'mon." I nodded and followed him out of the library.

We made it back to the common room in a new record time but it didn't seem like Oliver was anywhere I'd expect. "Professor Barrass wanted to speak with him about some essay" Lee said as he came over to us. "What's going on?"

"Not sure yet" Fred said as he looked around, "damnit, c'mon, we'll see you later, cover me okay?" He said to Lee who happily nodded as Fred turned me around and guided me out of the common room. The portrait was just closing but I did happen to see Charity, thankfully I was just out of her view, but I reckoned that was because Lee had moved himself to distract her.

"Tammie" Draco said as he walked by, nodding at me and continuing.

"Hold on, maybe you should hear this too" I told him, managing to grab his arm before he walked off too far.

"Do you think it's best he's involved?" Fred asked.

"He's my cousin, Fred, yes" I told him as Draco looked from me to him.

"Are you two back together already? I expected his attention to be short, but yours to be longer than the life of a flea" he said with sarcasm.

"No" Fred and I said unison. "I mean," I started, pulling Draco closer. "Fred thinks something weird happened" I said as Draco looked at Fred.

"She went to talk to Professor Barrass supposedly and came back with a jumbled up account of what she did today" Fred explained.

"You saw Melinda this morning, you two talked about the upcoming Quidditch game, she asked how things were with Oliver, how you were mentally, how..." he trailed off and glanced at Fred, "he asked if you two had talked."

"Really, she told you all this?" Fred said highly doubtful.

"I was there, we usually talk for a few minutes in the morning, you've been pretty down since, you know, the break up and Christmas, I always try to check up on you every morning; Melinda doesn't hesitate to come with me."

"Did I say anything about Professor Barrass?" I asked but Draco shook his head. "And nothing about wanting to talk to Fred?"

"You always say you want to talk to him, but he just kinda ignores you, makes it hard for me to be near the guy right now" he said with a snort as Fred glared at him, "you've been normal otherwise, I'll talk to Melinda, I'm sure she'll seek you out before the night is over." I nodded and thanked Draco as he continued on his way.

"Now what?" I asked Fred who shrugged as we walked down the remaining stairs.

"Nothing weird has been going on with Professor Barrass? He hasn't asked to see you after class or overly concerned with your life?" He asked but I shook my head, but then recalled my awkward conversation with Professor Burnner.

"He talked to Professor Burnner about my relationship to the Malfoys. She mentioned it the other day, she was really kind I guess" I said and then remembered the daydream. "I spaced out during class, had this really weird dream or something about a graveyard. But the thing is, it wasn't my first one; I had one before I came here, I saw Hogsmeade before I was there. And then I saw the Malfoy Manor before going there for the holidays" I explained.

"Those sound a lot like visions, Tammie" Fred said in a serious tone but I shook my head.

"I'm not important enough to be a Seer" I told him with an off laugh.

"But it sounds like that's what they are."

"What what are?" Melinda was walking toward as we entered the great hall, probably having no idea where else to go. "Draco just filled me in, are you okay?" She asked as I nodded but Fred shook his head.

"She's having visions and she doesn't have an accurate account of what she did today" Fred told her.

"What's the last thing we can all agree on?" Melinda asked.

"Um, before bed, I said goodnight to Oliver" I told her in a quiet voice as Fred rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Okay, and when you woke up?" She asked.

"I went to the common room after I got dressed and...talked to Fred, we had a really long conversation, went into breakfast" I recalled as Fred shook his head.

"No, you came down, you said hi, George dragged me off to breakfast as Oliver was coming in" he corrected.

"You must not have talked to him long because you came down by yourself, you ate with Harry, Hermione and Ron, I remember because I waved, you stayed the whole time and when you finished you came over to my table to talk to me and Draco" Melinda finished.

"Are you sure that was today?" I asked, thinking maybe we were remembering different days.

"Positive" Melinda said quickly, "so, it's apparent your mind was altered" she concluded as I started to shake my head, but I knew she was right, something about recalling my day didn't feel entirely real, like it happened, but I didn't go through the motions of it happening. "What was your recent vision about?" Melinda asked.

"They're not visions—okay, whatever; it was a graveyard—"

"Whose?"

"I don't know, it was really dark and the person by the tombstone was...dark, they were wearing dark clothes and..." I tilted my head, recalling something I hadn't before, "they were crying" I said, feeling sad.

"Maybe your mom was visiting your dad's grave?" I was shaking my head before Melinda finished her sentence.

"No, because I had the same _vision _in Hogsmeade, I got this cold sensation when I leaned in, the person turned toward me and it was just, cold" I told her as they both nodded.

"Okay, so, don't let her out of your sight, I'll tell Draco the same thing when you're in class with him, and obviously the rest of us will keep an eye on you, if you have anymore visions tell us" Melinda said as she stood up, Fred and I standing too.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she started out.

"The library!" She called back, almost bumping into someone as she ran out.

"Guess I'm stuck with you, Allen" Fred teased as I tried not to smile too widely. I wouldn't have it any other way.


	24. Chapter 24

**Just Another Loss**

The month ended on a very awkward note. I had spent countless hours trying to corner Professor Barrass to ask about my dad, if he was a Seer. I wanted to ask my mom but I didn't want her to worry, as it was all her letters were filled with worry, but no answers as to where she was or what she was doing. I knew she spent Christmas with friends, including Professor Burnner and Professor Barrass, she said they all had a good time and nothing seemed out of the ordinary about _Bill. _I did manage to get to her come to the Malfoys during our spring break.

Seeking out Oliver had been just as difficult, but I think that was more so because Lee and Fred were on a quest to keep him as far away from me as possible, maybe they thought he did something. I told them numerous times it wouldn't make sense if he rearranged my memory and took out the good stuff with him and pushed thoughts of Fred. The times I did get him alone all he seemed to want to do is make out or warn me about spending too much time with Fred. Charity and George were like hawks, it seemed they hated me around more now than before.

"Got it?" I jerked my attention back to Oliver, I hadn't heard a word he said, but even before all this daydreaming and thinking I barely listened to his speeches about Quidditch games. Though I suppose a match against Ravenclaw should've been more pressing on my mind. "Alright, c'mon, clear heads everyone" Oliver said as I nodded and tried to psych myself up.

"You alright?" Fred asked, his hand on my shoulder as I nodded, grateful Oliver didn't make a scene about it.

"Let's go" I said picking up my broom and getting in line behind the other chasers. Fred smiled and got in line behind George, who was giving me a death glare. I turned to face forward, trying not to let George get off my game.

"Here they come! They're brave, they're lions, they're the Gryffindors!" Lee cheered as we mounted our brooms and flew outside, the weather refreshingly nice for a late March day. "And you know them well, they're wise, they're eagles, shout loud for those Ravenclaws!" The Ravenclaws came out from the other side and we all gathered around in a circle. "Last but not least, she's taught us all how to fly, though I reckon some us had tried pretty young...she calls it like she sees it—"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall shouted as I chuckled.

"Fine, fine, refereeing the match today is Madame Hooch!" I cracked my neck from side to side as Madame Hooch gave some words of advice before letting the Keepers go their posts and sending out the Buldgers and Golden Snitch and then taking out the Quaffle. I positioned myself as she threw it high, way above all our heads. It came down in slow motion and I was quick to kick out and make a bee line for it. I grabbed it, giving myself a cheer as I sharply turned around, knowing I accidentally hit whoever was on my tail.

I was down, then up, then up even higher and then a sharp dive down and then a quick left, spotting Alicia ready to catch. I threw it at the last possible second, causing the Ravenclaw chaser to side swipe, now chasing Alicia.

"How's it going?" Fred asked as he hovered next to me.

"Good, I always seem to get a clear head when I'm playing—hey, go away, we have a game plan!" I shouted at him as he laughed, winked and speed off. I lowered myself, watching the Quaffle travel between Katie and Alicia as they moved closer to the Ravenclaw post.

"Ten points! Excellent teamwork from our girls in Gryffindor!" Lee cheered as a Ravenclaw chaser took the ball and head my way. I smiled, and zoomed up, faster and faster as she came closer and then spun around, kicking the ball out of her hands as it shot up, Katie above her to catch it. "Wow! Who saw that? I didn't know Tammie had moves like that! Watch out for that one, don't tickle her while she's sleep!" Lee said as I glanced over at him, making a face but then rolling my eyes and heading down the field. I caught the ball Alicia threw at me, and just barely dodged a smack in the face from a chaser. I was chased all the way back to the opposite end of the field, but feeling annoyed I did a one-eighty, ending up behind the girl and then speeding off in the other direction, a Buldger whistling pass my ear. I could feel myself sweating, this was a tough game and we were only a few minutes in. I threw the ball, knowing my throw was going to miss, but I had too many people behind me and Alicia and Katie were too far away. The ball was caught by another chaser who zoomed away, Fred and George on his tail, aiming their bats at his head.

The game continued like this for almost two hours; I managed to score forty points for our team, successfully stole the Quaffle several times and passed off to another chaser more times than I could count. I did well following our game plan and didn't make any more hero moves by trying to score on my own from so far away. I knew it was a stupid move and I knew Oliver was a going to be annoyed. Still, with all our planning and being ahead by twenty points Melinda still caught the Golden Snitch, but she had a good workout for it, Harry was right next to her the whole time and I honestly thought he had caught it when Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

"What was that?" Oliver shouted as he made his way over to me in the changing area after the game. I was thankful everyone was gone.

"I know, it was stupid, I'm sorry, it won't happen again" I told him but he shook his head, looking more annoyed than I imagined.

"Yeah it was, why would you sacrifice a perfectly good plan to do whatever it was you thought you were doing?" He scolded.

"I thought someone was closer, sometimes it's a lot harder when you're actually playing" I told him putting my broom aside and taking my shoes off.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be playing" I stared at him for a long minute but he didn't look like he was joking.

"C'mon Wood, lay off" Fred said coming from one of the changing areas, pulling his shirt over his head. "Honest mistake, we all make them" he said as Oliver looked from me to him.

"Yeah, clearly" he snorted.

"Hey, that reminds me, now that you're both here, I have a question about the day we were in the Quiet Corner" I said standing up and going closer to him.

"We made out, what more do wanna know?" He asked, tying his shoe.

"That's not what Tammie thinks happened" Fred said as Oliver glared at him.

"We can reenact it if you don't mind a show" Oliver offered. "We haven't talked in a while anyway, maybe we should go off for a moment" he suggested.

"She's not leaving my sight" Fred sang song.

"Then come watch" Oliver responded with great sarcasm, "I'm sorry for being upset, I just want to have as many winning games as possible by graduation" he said as I nodded.

"I get that, I do, and like I said, won't happen again" I told him as he half smiled and stroked my cheek.

"You know I also get worried, you're scary on that pitch, you go into your own zone and sometimes you don't look like you're thinking. I saw how close that Bludger was" he said, his voice much softer and kinder as he moved closer. "Do you need to be here at this moment?" He asked Fred through gritted teeth.

"Yes" Fred answered.

"Why is he here?" Oliver asked me.

"It's a long story, can we talk about it over lunch?" I asked, my stomach grumbling.

"Will you be there as well?" he asked Fred.

"Yes" Fred answered in the same upbeat voice I knew annoyed Oliver.

"We can talk later, I'll find you in the common room" Oliver said as he gave me a small peck on the lips and walked out, glaring at Fred once more before leaving.

"When Draco said don't leave my side, I don't think he meant literally" I told Fred as I finished switching shoes.

"I don't follow you to the bathroom or to bed. I mean, if you want I'm sure we can figure something out" I glanced over my shoulder to see him holding back a smile. I laughed first and then him, it was the first time in a long time we had just laughed, without pressure, without worry.

"Listen, I'm gonna go find Oliver, I'll meet you for lunch, I'll be fine in between" I told him and before he could say otherwise I was gone.

"Oliver, hang on!" I said catching up to him just as he entered the school.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to talk to you."

"I mean with Fred, I thought you two weren't even talking" he said seemingly upset. "I get it, we're not an item but, you don't have to be like that with him."

"Like what? Never mind, listen, I have some questions—"

"I do too" Oliver interrupted. "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted a break? And if you wanted a break why did you let me kiss you just now?" He asked as I felt my head spinning.

"I didn't say that" I told him as he shook his head, letting out an off laugh.

"The day we made out, you talked to Professor Barrass, I was waiting for you in the common room. I went back down to see if you were okay and Professor Barrass said you needed some time to think, away from me. And then I find you walking around with Fred, all the time" he said with annoyance.

"So that's what you think I talked to him about" I whispered.

"What?" He asked but I shook my head. "What's going on with us, Tammie?" He asked after a long minute.

"I don't know, Oliver. I like you and I know you like me but..." I shifted. "I don't know if I can give you what you want" I confessed as Oliver laughed again.

"What I wanted was a straight answer" he said as I looked at my feet in shame. I did owe him more. "Do you still wanna be with him?" He asked, his voice hard and low.

"Oliver..." I trailed off, my voice pained.

"Right, well, that answers it, doesn't it?" I started to apologize but he held his hand up. "Don't, we all make mistakes" he said and then left me at the door.

"He'll be better tomorrow" Fred whispered, startling me as I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Why were you listening!" I scolded him.

"Sorry" he held his hands up. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know" I answered, not ready to say I did indeed feel a lot better.

"Did he at least answer about your conversation with Professor Barrass?"

"No, said he went to find me and Professor Barrass said I needed a break from him. But, that can't be right. Why would Professor Barrass lie to him?" I asked as we walked toward the great hall, hoping to fill in Melinda and Draco.

"Maybe he didn't lie, maybe Professor Barrass did say that" Fred suggested.

"That doesn't make sense though" I insisted as we sat at the Ravenclaw table, Melinda and Draco sitting across from us.

"So, what happened?" Draco asked.

"Great game, Melinda, you're really fantastic out there, nice catch" Fred gushed as Melinda blushed.

"Oh, thanks, really, it was nothing, you were really good too, thanks for keeping those Buldgers away from Tammie" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I reckon she can handle herself, she's pretty dangerous—"

"Focus!" Draco hissed bringing the conversation to the topic at hand as I tried not to laugh at his expression. "What did Oliver tell you?"

"Not much, but I got the impression he's mad at me because instead of telling him I didn't want to date him I lead him on" I said as Draco narrowed his eyes, he wasn't one to have his patience be tested. "Nothing, he said he came to find me and Professor Barrass said I wanted some space and then he got annoyed because I was always around Fred" I explained as Melinda shook head.

"That doesn't sound like Professor Barrass" she said.

"So we're in agreement that he's acting strange?" I asked as Melinda nodded. "Okay, so, break starts tomorrow, let's take some time to think and regrouped somewhere?" I suggested.

"Tammie and Melinda you know you're welcome at The Burrow" Fred offered but I shook my head.

"Draco isn't and we need to think about this together. What about somewhere in Diagon Alley? Isn't there an ice cream shop?" I asked.

"Then it's a plan, we regroup there" Draco said, "tell your other friends, if Fred or Melinda or I aren't around to have your back we need someone to be." He was up and moving before any of us could disagree.

"Be careful" I told Melinda as she gave me a confident nod and I got up, pulling Fred along with me as we went over to the Gryffindor table to catch the others up.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Unavoidable Truth **

So we have to play nice with Draco?" Ron asked as we sat squished together in a compartment on the train.

"For my sake, yes" I replied as he made a face but didn't say anything else. Fred and I had started to explain things the previous day but George whisked Fred away and wouldn't let me talk to him for the remainder of the night. It was hard getting Fred away for a few minutes to talk to the rest of the group, George kept circling our compartment. I told him he could come in but he completely ignored me. Thankfully Lee was around and managed to hold him off, but only long enough to let us explain and then was taking Fred off again. I knew it was partly due to how back and forth I was between his brother and Oliver. It didn't exactly make me look good and I knew Charity was having a hard time accepting the separation and constantly whined to Lavender.

"Melinda mentioned something about visions?" Hermione asked as I rolled my eyes, trying not to glare at Melinda; I didn't know why she had to bring that up.

"They're not visions" I corrected for what felt like the tenth time.

"What else do you think they are then?" Melinda argued but I shrugged, hoping no one asked anything else on it.

"We're almost back to the station, I gotta go to the Malfoys first but we'll catch up" I told them as the train pulled into the station.

"Keep us updated then" Ron said as Fred and Draco appeared in the doorway.

"Ready?" Draco asked as Fred came in and took my luggage down.

"I can at least walk her out" Fred snorted but Draco shook his head and took my bags, nodding toward his mom who stood on the platform.

"Besides, you're not her boyfriend" and with that he started out without waiting for me.

"I'll send a letter" I told him as I hurried after Draco, partly afraid I'd get an earful if I didn't follow him right away. "You know, that was really rude" I told him as we made our way through the crowd.

"Listen, I don't like it anymore than you, I didn't even get to say bye to my girlfriend" he mumbled, his mood turning sour.

"What exactly was stopping you? We can go back and both say bye" I told him but he shook his head and continued dragging me toward his mom.

"Hello" she said kindly as I gave her a half smile. She patted Draco's shoulder and we started out. I glanced back but as I saw Fred all I could do was wave, thankful to see him waving back, Melinda at his side. I heavily sighed, disappointed again that I didn't stand up for myself and instead followed Mrs. Malfoy out of the train station.

"Don't worry about your luggage" Mrs. Malfoy said as we approached the house. Refusing to let the house-elf do anything I grabbed my bag, it clanking against my leg as I carried it. Draco must have felt bad or didn't like waiting because he came back and took my bag and went back and grabbed his. I smiled at his help to which he rolled his eyes and we continued into the house, his mom having disappeared into another room.

"What's the point in coming here first if she doesn't wanna talk to us?" I asked as Draco set the bags by the stairs and shrugged. "Hey, I never got to say congratulations on your relationship with—" his hand was on my mouth in seconds as he glanced around, his expression terrified.

"Not here" he whispered lowering his hand as he pointed upstairs. This time I rolled my eyes and followed him up to his room.

"Please tell me there's an understandable reason why we're up here in private talking about Melinda?" I asked as he nodded and sat on his bed, motioning for me to take to the small couch.

"My parents found out your dad and that her grandparents were involved in whatever, and thought it was best I didn't get involved with her. For safety" he explained as I raised an eyebrow.

"So you decided, to contradict what they said?" I asked with a smirk.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that, but, you don't know how she is," he started trying not to look like he was swooning but he definitely was.

"I've known her practically my whole life, I could've told you she was an ideal girlfriend" I told him as he cocked his head.

"Really? You think I deserve someone like that?" He asked almost like he was angry that I said it in the first place, the swooning look gone.

"Well, you two balance each other out really, you're smart, she's smart, you're both very skeptical of people and prefer not mingling with a large crowd but you both are in decent sized groups. Perfect couple; granted there's more than that to it, but you know what I mean" I told him as I stood up to look at his bookshelf.

"Thanks" he said after a minute, I mumbled a _mmm-hmm _and continued looking, half tempted to ask to borrow a few of the books with interesting titles. "I don't hate you and Fred together" he said quietly, but trying to sound casual. I smiled to myself but didn't turn around. "Not that I didn't mind your relationship with Oliver, though it seems like it wasn't really a relationship per say, but that's none of my business and you and him—"

"It's okay, Draco, thank you" I said as he nodded. "Do you think I should write my mom?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, "she said she would be here, butI haven't heard from her and I didn't see her at the station."

"Just wait, I'm sure she probably just lost track of time" Draco said as I nodded, hoping he was right. "What about Melinda and Fred? Are you going to write them?" He asked eagerly.

"Maybe" I teased as he gave me a small smile, but it disappeared as soon as Mrs. Malfoy was at the door.

"Dinner" she said and then walked away.

Following dinner Draco and I had another short half discussion about his feelings for Melinda and how he thought the relationship was going well. We had to cease all conversation on dating when his dad came home though, but it was just in time of getting a letter from my mom. She said everything was fine but she'd have to postpone her visit. I couldn't lie, I was more than disheartened by this news, it wasn't even the fact that something came up, but rather that she felt like it was a visit, that it was just another day seeing a friend. "Don't think about too much, I'm sure it's nothing" Draco said as he came to say goodnight. "We're seeing the others tomorrow, that should cheer you up, I'll even buy you an ice cream cone" he added with a proper smile but I knew I looked glum.

"Night Draco" he nodded and closed my door as I laid down.

"Are you sure they said noon?" I asked as I rushed after Draco down the street of Diagon Alley. We were both late getting up and apparently he had received word from Melinda to meet at noon at the ice cream shop. I hadn't heard from Melinda or Fred so I wasn't sure if it was a personal meeting or all four of us meeting. He said the letter was simple and straightforward and I didn't have time to question him. Instead I had to wait an extra thirty minutes for him to even consider getting ready because he didn't want his mother questioning where he went and she usually didn't leave after ten-fifteen, though I wasn't sure why.

We made it to the shop, five minutes after noon, but Melinda didn't look like she had been waiting long. I looked around her, disappointed I didn't see anyone else. "Fancy seeing you here ma'ma" I turned around quick, my frown turning into a smile as I glanced up at Fred, him holding two cones. "Melinda said you like chocolate" he said nodding to the cone in his left hand.

"I owe you" I told him as he shook his head and nodded toward Melinda.

"Trust me, you're need a good sugar rush, Melinda got a troubling letter last night and she's not looking forward to telling you the news." I glanced at her again, somehow having missed her nervous toe tapping, her tell-tale sign.

"Okay" I said walking over to her, Draco behind us as we sat down.

"Hey" Draco said happily as Melinda gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Has your mom talked to you?" She asked turning her attention to me.

"Not really, she postponed her visit to the house, as if she was a friend and not my mother..." I mumbled, trying not to be saddened.

"I think there's a reason for that" Melinda said eagerly as she leaned forward. "I got a letter yesterday, I went straight to Weasleys this morning because I wasn't sure how to tell you and I knew if anyone could be supportive to you it would be Fred" I pretended not to notice Fred blush, "so this letter, I don't know who it's from, it didn't say and didn't have a return address. Anyway, it said..." she trailed off nervously as she looked at Fred who nodded. "Tammie, I'm so sorry" her voice was entirely too sympathetic for my liking and my senses went on high alert thinking it was something involving my mom.

"Is it my mom—"

"No, she's fine" Fred quickly interrupted, putting his hand on my hand. I felt my heart rate slow down, that was a relief.

"It's about my grandparents, they were involved in this binding spell, I don't know the full details but it was supposedly to help the wizarding world. I don't know if it had something to do with Lord Voldemort or what, but, they made this spell, a really grand spell, very powerful, very advanced stuff; they pulled it off" I nodded, that didn't sound all that bad.

"That sounds like a good thing, they never told you about it?" I asked as she shook her head, her face twisting.

"They needed an anchor of sorts, like a sacrifice" she continued, "they were older when they did all you understand and they couldn't be the sacrifices themselves, but they did find someone willing to help them" she unnecessarily paused as I nodded, "your dad." I shook my head, again, that was good if he was able to help someone. But then it dawned on me when it registered what the word sacrifice meant.

"Wait, he died because of them?" I asked, my voice slow and low, very confused. "That doesn't make any sense..."

"I thought that at first too, but the letter said he had to be the bonding agent, he had to be the one to seal the spell and he did, and he would be fine until he had a child, apparently once he had a child that anchor would be passed on to them and any blood relative would be protected from harm. In return any relative bonded by marriage would have to cease their relationship with the child, a sacrifice of their own so the child can stand on their own and protect those around them." There were too many thoughts in my mind, I felt so confused, she had to be wrong.

"I saw the letter, it's all true" Fred said sympathetically as he went to put his hand on mine again but I pulled away.

"What does that mean?" I asked as Melinda looked at Draco.

"It means the Malfoys took you in knowing what you're dad did only so you could protect their family. Not because they love you" she said staring at Draco.

"Not true" Draco argued, slamming his hands on the table. "Tammie, that's not true" he said again as I looked back at Melinda.

"Ask your parents then" Fred mumbled.

"Okay, so, maybe it started out that way, but we do care about your safety, I care about your safety and you're well-being—"

"You knew this whole time?" I shot at him as he deflated.

"Bits and pieces, neither of my parents will tell me the whole story, but I knew you had to live with us before you turned sixteen, though it was highly recommended the sooner the better. My parents said everything was explained in a lengthy letter your dad wrote, one to them, one to your mother" he explained.

"When we get home I want to see it" I insisted but he sadly shook his head.

"The last part—and they showed me—said to burn after reading, you weren't to see it. Either letter, said it was in your best interest but to trust him" he said as I felt my body sink. I was to trust a man I had never officially met, much less bonded with. My mom always said he was a good man, a fun person, her best friend, but right now he sounded like an enemy.

"But you knew the whole year and you didn't tell me?" I whispered.

"I didn't want you to think it was true, I didn't want you trying to run away or making it harder to be friends, I want to be friends with you, I want you to see me as family that you enjoy being around" he said eagerly as I felt the unavoidable tears.


	26. Chapter 26

**Secret Admirer **

"I need some air" I told them even though we were already outside. I pushed my chair back and walked in a random direction, footsteps behind me. "I don't wanna talk about it" I told whoever it was.

"Good, I don't either" Fred said as he followed close behind me.

"Then why are you following me?" I asked.

"Was told not to let you out of my sight" he answered, trying to sound cheerful. I sighed and stopped walking, slowly turning around. "Listen, I know what you heard is the last thing you wanted to hear, but, I'm here for you, and Melinda and all your other friends. And you know, maybe Draco was right." I shook my head, not knowing what he meant, "maybe he does wanna be friends, maybe he didn't know the whole story. I'm not going to bat for him or anything, but, I honestly don't think he'd go this far for someone he doesn't care about. I know I wouldn't." I knew I was supposed to think it was sweet Fred was saying all this but I was tired and I felt alone.

"I appreciate your insight—" he kissed me before I could finish my sentence. I thought about asking him to come to a quiet area for maybe a make out but I didn't want to be that kind of girl, and I knew I had to think about the problem at hand with a clear mind.

"Please know I care about you, but, I don't want you involved with any of this, if something happened with my dad and it could happen to me I don't want to put you in danger" I told him but he only walked closer, cupping my face.

"I'm in this with you" he assured me as we knocked foreheads. "We'll find out what's going on together okay? Let's just go back and finish listening to what Melinda was saying" he suggested as I looked over.

"Yeah, okay" I decided as Fred held out his hand and we walked over to Melinda and Draco, the two staring at each other, Melinda looking between highly mad and about to cry; Draco's face twisted into an expression I couldn't read.

"What happened?" Fred asked as I looked from one to the other.

"I can't" Melinda said as she got up, I gave Draco a quick look but had to nearly run after Melinda.

"Hold on, what's wrong, can't?" I asked in a hushed voice as she looked back at Draco with sad eyes.

"He knew Tammie" Melinda said her voice on the edge of crying.

"Not everything, he said so himself" I reminded her.

"But he knew enough, he knew you were a Malfoy and didn't tell you til it—"

"Listen, it doesn't matter—"

"What are you talking about? Of course it matters, don't act like it doesn't to spare me. I know how much all this absolutely _sucks _for you and honestly I don't want someone who has been dishonest toward my friends. Whose family doesn't even appreciate a good, no great person." I watched as she exhaled enough air to fill a ballon in one blow.

"Okay, you're right, it's not okay, I am upset, I'm sad, I'm confused, but I want more answers and you do too, tossing him aside isn't going to get us anywhere, so whatever you're thinking, stop" I told her. She looked at her feet and shook her head. "This is between us, whatever happened, us, our families goes back generations. We gotta focus" I told her as she finally looked up and nodded.

"Perfect, then tossing Draco will help and that's exactly what I did. I'm going back to my mom, I need to talk it over with her, see if we can see my gran" she said as I half nodded.

"Melinda..." I said knowing this crushed Draco.

"I gotta go" she whispered and then took off, disappearing into the crowd within seconds.

After a few seconds I went back over to the boys. "You okay?" I asked Draco as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest, his legs outstretched, his eyes focused on his bowl of melting ice cream.

"Let's go home" he said after a long minute.

"Draco, I really wanted..." I trailed off as he quickly looked up at me, half glare, half pained. "Fred—"

"Go, I get it" Fred said coming over and hugging me. "There's a lot to process, we'll talk about it back at school or you can write me a _letter._" I tried not to smirk too widely, I didn't want to make Draco feel anymore down on himself than he already did.

"See you then" I said as he kissed my forehead, shoved his hands into his pocket and started off the same way Melinda had went.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked Draco as we returned to the Manor.

"No" he answered simply as he walked upstairs and out of sight.

The rest of the break was an extremely slow burn. I spent more than enough time in my room, reading and writing letters to my friends and my mom. I told her the news, at first she appeared to not take it well, saying no one would do that, but then she sent another letter explaining she did know most of what I found out. Dad had written her a similar letter, at the end asking her not to tell me. No one was supposed to tell me, they were all afraid I'd leave or hate them, somehow breaking the curse or ruining some long standing agreement no one really knew anything about. But it wasn't like that, what bothered me more was who sent the letter to Melinda, that and what she had done with it.

I had written her several times but her responses were always short, too short so I felt worried but Fred assured me she was fine and just needed space. We talked too, through the mirror, when everyone was sleep. Almost every night. I'd tell him how I was curious about my father's history, I was wondering if I would ever really get to see my mom spending the night at the Manor, I wondered what the next steps were. Fred still questioned me about my whereabouts when I supposedly had my memories rearranged. I tried to explain to him that was the least of my worries and I was sure if someone did do something it was a one time thing and I'd be more careful. He tried to subtly suggest we date again, but only so he'd be better able to protect me. I had to nearly stifle a laugh when he suggested we perhaps search the Quiet Corner.

Back at school the rest of the group was quickly updated, mostly getting the short version from Ron, though Hermione kept interrupting to ask about the letter, she too was suspicious about who would write such a thing. Anyone with a grudge in my opinion, but we didn't have any enemies. Melinda did confess she and Hermione tried all the tricks they could think of to see if there was anything they could uncover about the letter, but to no avail. They even took it to the library to try and decipher the personality of the writer. After all this Melinda said she stored it away someplace safe, but made a copy for each of us in case we remembered something.

Hermione suggested we keep a sample of handwriting from anyone who gave us anything, just in terms of comparison, not to make any accusations. Ron was quick to point to Professor Snape but I reminded him Professor Snape seemed to know my relationship with Draco and never tried to split us up during class, in fact from my first day he always paired us together. I reckoned he knew beforehand. I had yet to ask who else knew, but I felt not many.

Being a Malfoy still gave me a huge disadvantage and after finding out I stayed at their house for another holiday I seemed to get mixed reception in the common room. Charity and her group hadn't let up, they seemed to mock anything I did, even if I walked into the common room, but only if I were alone. They often called me a spy or blood spy. Lee continued to stick up for me while George subtly sided with the girls and Oliver just flat out ignored me. I didn't want to seem hurt but I just couldn't keep explaining to them I didn't ask for any of this and I was loyal to my house; secretly I hoped other houses had this problem.

"Professor, can I talk to you?" I said after a Defense Against the Dark class. Professor Barrass was packing up our lesson and clearing the chalkboard, preparing for the next class.

"Of course" he said as I nodded and pulled out the letter, wanting to get right to the point. We took turns carrying around the letter, comparing them to other students, trying to seeing if we could find something that jumped out or hinted who it was. Today was my day to carry the thing around. I had absolutely no idea where to go with the letter and I knew Professor Barrass was someone I could talk to, I had known him for a while, he was a good mentor, a good person. He'd be able to help. Fred never thought it was a good idea to talk to him, nor did Draco, not after what happened, but I still didn't believe he was involved.

"Over break, we got a weird letter" I shook my head, "Melinda got a weird letter" I started as the Professor leaned against his desk. "I can come back later if that works?"

"No, it's fine, I'm on a break, I'll write you a note for your next class" he said as I nodded and moved forward. "Go on about the letter" he said as I nodded again.

"Someone told her about my dad, he made this spell, like a bonding spell with Melinda's grandparents and it turned out in order to keep the spell I had to stay with a blood relative and keep my mom at bay. The Malfoys knew, including Draco and it sorta left a bad taste in everyone mouth" I explained as he knitted his eyebrows together.

"Who was the letter from?" He asked but I could only shrug. "Do you have any idea what the purpose of the letter might have been?"

"To distance us?" I suggested.

"Did it work?" I laughed at his question but then realized he wasn't laughing too. "Let me see the letter" he said standing up.

"What makes you think I have it?" I asked unintentionally backing up into a desk as he took a step forward.

"I know you wouldn't come to me with a question like that if you didn't have the proof, if you want me to look over it I need to see it" he said as I felt the strangest feeling of needing to get out of the classroom as soon as possible.

"I should go" I told him as he took another step, I pulled my bag closer.

"You still need that note" he reminded me as I licked my lips, ready to say I'd take losing points and run out when the door opened.

"Where have you been? C'mon, do you know how late you are?" I couldn't explain the relief I had seeing Draco barging into the classroom.

"Yeah, exactly" I said as Draco grabbed my arm and dragged me out, not even saying goodbye to the Professor.

"What did we all tell you?" He hissed as he held a tight grip on my arm as we headed toward my Muggle Studies class.

"How do you know I have class now? Much less what class?" I asked as we got closer.

"I overheard Melinda asking one of her friends where you were. I checked out the Gryffindor Tower, I tailed the twins, I checked the library, I was about to actually ask Fred when I heard your voice coming from that classroom" he explained as I honestly felt a newfound respect for him. He knew my voice.

"Well thanks for checking on me, I was okay, really, we can talk about it later" I told him as we stood outside of the classroom.

"Absolutely" he said and gave me a little push toward the door. "Later" he whispered before heading off.

I never did get it explain what happened with Professor Barrass when I entered class because Melinda immediately got on my case about being late. Didn't bother asking where I went or if I was okay so by time class was over I didn't feel much like talking to her. Instead I slowly traveled around the castle, hoping to catch Professor Barrass to just see if I could figure out what's been going on with him. I knew better than to get too close again, there was definitely something going on. "Tammie?" I stopped short, seeing Professor Burnner stepping outside of Professor Barrass' office. "Everything alright?"

"Just looking for Professor Barrass" I told her as she nodded.

"I was too actually, he seemed to have left, didn't give me much of a notice, shame really" she said as I started to ask why it matter if he told her, at first thinking it was a simple lesson pairing reason but then I wondered something else.

"Are you two, seeing each other?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too forward of a question. To my surprise and relief, Professor Burnner laughed and then nodded.

"Not to say too much, but he is a noble and good man, Tammie, whatever is going on with him, you have to give him a break, your mom too, you can't blame her" she said as I nodded, catching Fred waving at me.

"I gotta go" I told as she started to move but she grabbed my wrist.

"How's the daydreaming going?" she whispered with a kind smile as I swallowed my words, I couldn't explain what it was but suddenly every hair on my body was standing to attention.

"Better, I feel much better, more alert" I told her as Fred called my name. "I should go" I told her as she nodded, smiled wider and let go of my arm.

"Have a good day then Tammie."


	27. Chapter 27

**Midnight **

"What was that about?" Fred asked as I shrugged.

"I don't know, but, I can't shake this feeling whenever she's around me. It's not bad or anything. I just, I don't know" I told him as we continued walking. "You know, maybe we should consider dating again" I added as he stopped walking to look at me with surprise, "you know, for protection." I could tell he was trying not to grin ear to ear. "For your protection of course, not mine. I can handle myself" I reminded him poking my wand at his chest.

"I have no doubt about that Ms Allen" he said swatting my wand away and pulling me in for a kiss.

"What do you think is going on?" Fred asked as we continued to walk around.

"Something I doubt any of us will like" I said as we found ourselves in library. "You know, I feel like I'm not doing enough studying" I told him as we sat down, putting my bag on the table.

"I could teach you some wand motions" he replied as I giggled, Fred moving closer to me, setting his hand on my knee.

"Oh, Fred, I'm sure you could teach me a lot, but I seriously need to work on my spell casting. I got an A on my last duel with Professor Flitwick and I swear if I have go against Hermione or Melinda again I'm going to lose my mind" I mumbled as I took out my Charms book.

"Do you wanna talk about your mom? Or the Malfoys?" He asked as I took out my wand and made the motions with my wand for the practice spells.

"Not really" I said still practicing. "I mean, I guess I just don't understand why my mom can't visit more, I mean, I get _why _but, why? What pack did they make? Why did she agree? I'm her daughter, doesn't she think she can protect me?" I asked, my wand movements a little messy.

"Maybe she knows you'll just do a better job protecting yourself. Or perhaps it was the Malfoys, you don't know how intimidating they can be, and mean" he said as I fidgeted in my chair, trying not to put my wand down. "You heard Melinda, they had their own reasons, and maybe...well...I know this is wrong, and I'm sorry for saying this...but..." he paused.

"But..."

"What if you're dad wasn't telling the whole truth? I mean, not that I don't trust the man, I don't know him, but, what if there's more?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"You do, you just won't tell me" I told him putting my wand back in the bag.

"Did your parents have a healthy relationship? They were okay, right?" He asked as I felt my eyes narrow, I knew what Fred was getting at and I knew he didn't mean it in a nasty way but I couldn't deny it still hurt.

"They were fine, I mean, that's what my mom always said, they loved each other and my mom said herself he didn't speak about his family. She was just as surprised when she realized I was a Malfoy" I reminded him.

"And nothing about Melinda stood out?" He asked as I shook my head. "Her grandparents?"

"I met them maybe twice. On holidays, they didn't really talk to me, they said hi, they were polite and nice but they never really talked to me" I explained.

"Probably because they felt guilty" Fred answered as he took my hand. "I mean, if everyone is telling the truth, they were involved, heavily involved, they created this whole thing" he said as I nodded.

"Melinda said she can't get anything out of them, I can't push her to make them tell her, and now her and Draco are broken up over it, I just wish we had more answers. What were they protecting everyone from" he said as I looked at my notebook "What if I try talking to her? And Draco?"

"You hate Draco" I teased as Fred patted my knee.

"I do, but, you want answers, I'm willing to do whatever I can to help" he said as I leaned in and kissed him.

"That's very kind of you" but then something else came back to mind, "we need to figure out what's going on with Professor Barrass, he's been acting strange, I'm not saying I know everything about the man, but, I thought I knew enough about him to know when he's acting different."

"And you think he's different?"

"Yes, yes I do. I mean, the mysterious disappearances, the weird meeting we had with him, you can't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"I don't disagree that something is strange with him, but, he's probably just protecting you guys, you know how some people are" he said but I shook my head. "When we broke up, I was just so angry with you that I honestly didn't feel like myself, I didn't want to talk to you, I didn't want to see you, I didn't want to be around you" he started.

"But that was because we didn't end on good terms, but now we're back together—" Fred shook his head.

"What if he's acting like that not because he's hiding something bad, but something good?" He asked as I raised an eyebrow, but then remembering Professor Burnner's comment.

"They're together" I told Fred as I stood up. "They're a couple, which means she probably knows something" I said as I started to leave but Fred grabbed my arm and then books and bag.

"You should leave her alone tonight" he said as he handed me my stuff. "We should go eat dinner, go to the common room, have a good laugh and then go to bed" he said and then smiled, "separately; unless you wanna go to the Quiet Corner..." he teased as he moved closer.

"Don't make me think that's all you want" I said kissing his cheek.

"Okay, c'mon then, let's eat, I'm hungry" he said taking my hand as we walked down to the Great Hall.

The next few weeks I found it incredibly hard to focus, all my thoughts and focus were on Professor Burnner. I hadn't seen Professor Barrass in some time and she kept asking how I was. Not that I didn't appreciate her concern but the more I voiced to Melinda about how it didn't feel like it was coming from a good place the more she seemed to understand. I knew she didn't exactly get it, but she knew me well enough. We talked a few times about the Professor, but none of the theories we came up with seemed to stick. We thought maybe she was involved with Melinda's grandparents, but she was too old, we figured maybe she had been involved with my dad, but the Malfoys didn't recognize her, my mom didn't recognize her. No one seemed to know her outside of being an additional Professor at the school.

The others jumped in when they could, but Hermione couldn't find anything about her, just again, that she wasn't from around here; Ron and Harry both said they saw her being friendly toward Neville and other students, Fred said the same. Even Draco shared his thoughts, which were basically that I was reading into it and perhaps I didn't care for the woman because she was taking up time from a mentor who I hadn't gotten a chance to really talk to. I reminded him Professor Barrass didn't seem to want to talk to me, even when he was in the school he was very obvious about avoiding me or keeping conversations short. Melinda still seemed surprised about my interaction with him the one day he supposedly messed up my memories.

By the end of the month we had gotten nowhere, just more questions than answers, and none of those answers were ones we could find here. "Maybe once we stop thinking about it something will come to mind" Fred suggested the first week of May as we sat in the Quite Corner. I sighed and leaned on his shoulder, trying again to get through the recent chapter I was assigned for Muggle Studies. We hadn't made out, in fact since arriving back at Hogwarts we hadn't kissed much. It was partially due to seeing Oliver everywhere and feeling guilty. I didn't want to end things with him the way I did, and it made Quidditch practice hard. Lavender constantly joked I shouldn't have made my way through the team if I didn't want to feel stressed. And then she kept saying I was actually working for Draco and had meant to cause a split within the team. Thankfully no one else listened anymore. Not even Charity, but that was still a mystery to me. I wondered if Fred had talked to her, or if Fred had talked to George and then George talked to Charity, that seemed way more likely, especially since George still wouldn't have a full conversation with me.

"I still can't shake that something seems out of place" Melinda said as we sat in the library one weekend in the middle of May.

"Do you need my notes?" Hermione asked as I chuckled.

"No, I don't mean about that; I sent a letter to my grandparents, a while ago, and they just never wrote back." I glanced over, but didn't move, my legs too comfortably perched on Fred's lap.

"Maybe they just don't want to write back" I suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I mean, usually if I don't hear from them it's because they don't want to answer, not because they can't. So they know something."

"They probably don't want you to tell me, I mean, we both know they let my dad get involved, I'm sure they feel guilty" I said as I felt Melinda staring at me.

"Do you hate them for that?"

"I honestly don't know..." I told her as I watched her shoulders deflate. I wanted to continue talking about it, since we hadn't, but I was still confused about how I felt. I was confused and uncertain who to blame.

"We'll fix this and I'll find you answers, I promise" Melinda said as she started packing up. I nodded, wanting to believe her, but knowing I just needed space, from her and Draco.

And space was what I got. With Draco it was bit harder, he was struggling with not being able to talk Melinda, who told him she needed space from him, she needed to really think about to what extent his family was involved. She wanted to see how his relationship with me was, to know he valued family, because to her family was everything. Which was why I knew she did feel deeply and truly sorry about what her grandparents did. But like I told Fred it wasn't like my dad went in blind, it wasn't like he didn't agree. He was a willing participant, as was my mom when she decided to give up custody. It was a lot to comprehend and take in stride, without hating my best friend and pushing away my only current family. At least this time it really felt like Fred was on my side.

Oddly, I thought my game would suffer, the team would suffer, the whole school had heard some form of the news by the beginning of June and most people were sympathetic, a little too sympathetic. Let the game be lighter, change chasers, don't overdo practice, a lot suggestions. Thankfully after a discussion with the team we all agreed I would remain on the team and nothing would change, we'd remain strong and put our best foot forward. And that we had, we won all our games, we just had one more game against Hufflepuff that I was positive we could win, but the team captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory, was as good in playing as he was looking. Holly seemed pretty bummed when she learned Cho and Cedric were together, having seen him coming out of the hospital wing with Cho one afternoon. "What about you two? Are you guys back on the mend?" Katie Bell asked as we sat in the locker room after a practice game.

"Yeah" Fred said as I continued staring at my shoes, pretending lacing them up was more important and interesting than anything else.

"Good, good, it was making the whole team sad watching you two mope about" she continued as I felt my ears warm, I knew at least two members who didn't care what happened to my relationship with Fred. Still, it was nice to hear someone cheer us on.

"Oh, thanks" I said trying to avoid eye contact with Oliver.

"Tammie" I quickly jumped up upon hearing my name, half grateful, half alarmed to see Draco. "I need to talk to you" he said as I nodded and started out, Fred behind me. "Just Tammie" Draco told him as Fred stopped, looking at me.

"Meet me back in the common room, I'll be there as soon as I can" I told him kissing his cheek and then following Draco out.

"Okay" he whispered back, taking the opportunity to kiss me full on the lips.

"This better be important..." I mumbled as I followed Draco out.

"I can't find Melinda" he said as I shrugged, that wasn't my problem and to my knowledge she didn't want to talk him.

"I don't think she—"

"No, listen to me, I can't find her, Holly came to me and asked if I've seen her, she was coming to ask you but I said I'd talk to you" he said as I searched his face. Holly couldn't find Melinda? They were close and usually were stuck together like glue.

"I'm sure she's somewhere Draco," I said, ignoring my heart racing.

"She said she got a letter from her grandparents, she went to meet them?" He said as I looked at him with bewilderment.

"Meet them? When?"

"Tonight, at midnight, but, she hasn't been around since she got the letter, I know it's Saturday and she does a lot during her free time, but I just was wondering if you've seen her?" I shook my head.

"Don't worry about, I'll find her" I told him as he nodded and tried my best to calmly walk off.


	28. Chapter 28

**Under the Cloak**

I was at the top of the stairs in record time, I had to find Professor Barrass; I halted just as I reached the door. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to actually knock or even put my hand on the door. Something in my heart was pulling me away. It just seemed all wrong. I took a step backwards, then another step. I couldn't place my feelings but I knew this wasn't where I belonged. Shaking my head I tried to force myself to knock but again it was like a block stopping me.

Deciding I was better off trying to find Melinda myself I made my way toward the The Great Hall, hoping someone had seen her and she was just hiding from Draco.

"Hey! Peter, right?" I asked approaching a guy who looked similar to Melinda's description of the seventh year Ravenclaw I should've recognized by now.

"You really don't pay attention up in the air do you?" He teased as I flushed with embarrassment.

"Have you seen Melinda?"

"Now that I think about it, not since this morning" he said as I nodded and started to turn around, but Peter gently grabbed my arm. "If this is about Draco, don't bother, you and I both know he's not really worth her time. He'll really mess her up" he said as I turned back to face him. "I'm not saying all Malfoys are like that" he started as I opened my mouth, "She's already torn up about this whole binding spell, she doesn't need to worry about him too."

"Think what you will about Draco, that's fine, but she's allowed to think what she wants as well" I told him, "you're right, we're not all bad" I added with a small smile, hoping to reassure him before turning and walking out.

"Holly!" I called catching sight of her a few staircases ahead of me.

"Tammie!" She shouted back humorously.

"Hey, I heard you were looking for Melinda, have you happen to find her yet?" She made a thinking face.

"Actually, no, no I haven't" she said as I nodded. "Do you need me to deliver a message or something when I do see her later?" I shook my head, thanked her and headed back down the stairs, this time running back outside. I stood at the doors and looked around, still nothing. With a heavy heart I went back inside, tempted to search the library or somehow sneak into her common room, but I knew I shouldn't have been worried, she was fine.

And that was what I told Draco throughout the rest of the day, she was okay, probably just avoiding us, granted it left all our friends to question why she'd be ignoring us. I waited until eleven forty-five to get dressed and head back out, I was going to ask Harry if I could borrow his cloak but I didn't want the others suspecting anything. If the twins could mange to sneak in and out of the castle at night without a cloak of invisibility I could too.

I wasn't nearly as graceful, even getting into the common room from the bedroom seemed like it took much longer than it needed. I felt like I was wasting time. I had to get outside. What I didn't tell anyone was that I hadn't seen anyone when I went back outside looking for Melinda but there was a letter neatly laid with the brooms. It simply said midnight at the black lake.

Glancing around both ways one more time I crept out of the common room and made my way down the steps and hurried outside, somehow not being spotted, even by the always lurking Mrs. Norris. Outside, I pulled my jacket tightly around myself even though it wasn't cold, I could feel a chill. I continued walking all the way out toward the black lake. Once there I stood staring out. Why the cryptic message? Who was it from? Where was Melinda?

Just when I thought about giving up I felt the sensation of someone next to me. I turned to the person, they were covered from head to toe and unless I went right up to the them or pulled off their cloak I had no idea who they were; and they didn't look like they were about to speak. "Where's Melinda?" I asked. I watched the figure turn toward me but before I could see who they were I felt like I was falling and all I could do was let myself.

"Wha..." I asked as I quickly sat up, looking around but all I could see was grass, dead grass, and dying trees. Everything looked like it hadn't been managed in quite some time. I stood up, brushing myself off as I squinted and looked further off, seeing a person stooped over a tombstone. "Just like my vision..." I whispered as I took a step toward the figure but heard noise behind me. "Melinda!" I exclaimed as I ran over to her, trying to figure out how she was tied up but couldn't find the ropes "Are you okay?" I asked as she moved her mouth but no words came out. "Who did this?" I asked as her eyes went wide, her gaze behind me. I spun around, ducking out of the way just as a bright yellow light whizzed past my head. Another whizz, this one catching my foot, a sharp burning sensation traveling up my thigh. I managed to pull myself up and hug the tree, taking out my wand and aiming at the figure. Oddly and most surprisingly the figure stopped, their wand still pointed at me but only slightly raised.

"How dare you aim that at me" a low voice said from under the cloak. I knew that voice, they sounded more raw and angry but I knew who it was. But it couldn't be, that made no sense, how could I have been so misled?

"Show yourself!" I shouted as the figure laughed, a hardy laugh and then reached up, pulling the cloak off, Professor Burnner revealing herself as more sinister and darker. "Professor?" I asked trying not to be tempted to put down my wand or let down my guard. "W-what's going on?"

"Don't be so surprised Tammie, you can't tell me you didn't see this coming" she said and then with a wave of her wand I was flying in the air, immediately hitting another tree and then face down on the ground. I groaned as I tried to move but every part of my body was screaming in pain.

"What are you talking about? I didn't know—" Another wave and I was slammed back against a tree.

"You have visions, you've seen this place, haven't you?" She asked but I didn't answer, feeling blood in the corner of my mouth. "I knew you were special from the moment I heard your name, but I didn't know you were _this _special" she said walking toward me.

"Let Melinda go! What did you do to her?" I asked as we both glanced over at Melinda who was now still. "Melinda!"

"Don't worry, she's not dead" Professor Burnner answered as I half sighed with relief. "And no, I don't plan to kill either of you, that would be too easy and certainly not helpful" she said as I managed to get a hand free, my wand behind me. "Tammie, dear, don't try anything sneaky, you might hurt yourself" she said as she pointed her wand at me again, this time my body standing up against my will. I squeezed my eyes closed and pulled myself back down, the pain tearing at my waist and knees. "Oh, yes, you're so much more than I ever imagined" she said as she walked over to and then without warning punched me in the stomach.

"What was that for?" I mumbled, coughing as she leaned down.

"Trust me, you deserve so much worst" she whispered as she went over to Melinda. "Now, about this one..." she asked herself as she waved her wand at Melinda, her body dropping to the ground. She shook her head almost in annoyance but then turned her attention to something on the ground. I didn't see it before she had a tapered looking book and a small cauldron. "I suppose I could bring her first, she'll be less trouble" she continued mumbling as I looked at my wand a few feet away from me. I could chance it, maybe make it, but I had a feeling she'd punish Melinda instead. "You wrote that letter to Melinda?" I asked trying to at least get some questions answered. "And you lured her here?" Professor Burnner made an agreeing noise of sorts as she took her wand and started reciting a spell, dragging her wand in a large circle on the ground. "Who died?" I asked nearly reaching my wand, glad to see Professor Burnner was still distracted.

"No one" she said coldly as she glanced over at me, her eyes a deep black, like shiny stones. I could feel the hatred in my soul that radiated off her. I wanted to ask her more, why she looked at me like that, what we did to deserve this. But I had to focus on finding a way out of this place. I silently moved to Melinda, shaking her to consciousness but begging her to keep quiet.

"Then why is to so important you picked this place? Are they not important?" I asked nodding toward the tombstone.

"It doesn't matter" she said, her attention still on the almost completed circle.

"Good" I said and then sprang up, my body stinging with pain as I aimed my wand at the tombstone "CONFRINGO!" I shouted, the tombstone blasting to bits. Professor Burnner screamed, running to the tombstone, her cries hinting that she lied, there was something very important about that grave. "C'mon!" I hissed to Melinda as I helped her to her feet and we ran.

"NO!" Professor Burnner shouted as she shot spell after spell at us but we miraculously managed to dodge every one.

"Go go" I hissed to Melinda as we found a spot to hide, the weeds taller and bushier to engulf several people.

"Now what?" Melinda asked as I crept to the other side, beckoning her to follow. We peeked out, looking for Professor Burnner but didn't see or hear anything. "Do you think she's gone?" Melinda asked but I shook my head, if Melinda saw the pain and rage in her eyes she'd know the woman would follow us to the end of the earth to kidnap us.

"How did you get here?" I asked Melinda but she shook her head.

"I barely remember what happened. I got a letter this morning and then I left to go to my common room and then nothing" she said as I nodded in understanding, that would be added to list of questions I had for Professor Burnner.

"Allen...Sawyer..." my body stiffened as I watched her walk pass us. "You can't run from me, I will find you..." she whispered as I tried not to whimper in fear. This woman, this polite almost elegant woman was now this. A woman filled with so much anger and hate.

We continued moving along, just as quietly and then suddenly, a crunch, the loudest crunch I've ever heard. It made my toes curl and my heart drop. Professor Burnner whirled around, her eyes mad with anger and her mouth twisted into an insane smile. I went to reach for my wand again but she was ahead of me, my wand flying out of my hand as she waved hers. "Run Melinda!" I called as I backed up, if one of us could get back to the castle somehow maybe there would be hope for the other one of us. Plus Professor Burnner was focused on me, it would give Melinda just enough time to escape.

And she did, she was on her feet in seconds and gone in another second. "Oh, that's sad..." Professor Burnner teased as she moved closer, she was going to take her time, she was going to make me suffer, I could feel it. "You can't even begin to understand what you've done" she hissed as I tripped over a rock, continuing to stumble backwards.

"I won't apologize" I stated as she huffed.

"Of course you won't, that's okay, you'll have years to learn" she said raising her wand again. "I wasn't able to transport you the right way, but this will have to do" she said with an even more sinister expression. I closed my eyes, ready for the end but heard a loud slam, Melinda appearing out of nowhere as she rammed a tree branch into Professor Burnner.

"Tammie!" She exclaimed helping me to my feet this time. "I hope you didn't actually think I was leaving you" she said as we ran again.

"I was hoping you'd get help" I told, "is she dead?"

"I don't know, I didn't think you'd wan to stick around to check" she said as we continued running, passing a large wooden sign that read BayPointe Way. We were still running when I heard footsteps in distance. "No" I hissed in panic as we turned slightly left, avoiding a tree and continued running.

Then, very abruptly Melinda stopped. I nearly ran into her. I was thankful I didn't as I peered over her shoulder, we were on a cliff. And this was where it ended, the only thing below us was an seemingly endless abyss. I was staring my death in the face. I gulped, trying to think of any spell that could get us out of here alive, but we weren't advanced or quick enough.

"End of the line girls..." we both turned, looking at Professor Burnner, her robes were shinny and she held a hand to her side. The branch must have caught her, she sounded out of breath and looked to be defeated, but I knew better than to stand down. "Now, please, if you will" she said motioning for us to come toward her. I shook my head.

"Never!" Melinda shouted as Professor Burnner narrowed her eyes.

"I said please" she teased, knowing she won. She raised her wand once more but just before she could get the words out of her mouth her body stiffened, her arms tight to her side as if a giant rope was suddenly being wrapped around her.

"I believe their answer was no, Stacey." I was more surprised than ever to see Professor Barrass coming toward us, his wand firmly pointed at Professor Burnner.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading this fanfiction. I know it's long, maybe longer than most but to those who have glanced at it or managed to get through the whole thing or read a chapter or two I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. If anyone is interested I'll be starting the next one soon and hopefully have the first chapter posted by February 1st. Again, thank you for your time! **

**Last Train **

"You girls okay?" He asked as he waved his wand and Professor Burnner fell backward, her body still rigid.

"Yes" Melinda said as she hurriedly went over to Professor Barrass.

"Tammie?" He asked but I didn't reply. "C'mon, you're safe" he said holding out his hand but I just looked at him.

"How much did you know?" I asked as Melinda looked at me like I was crazy. "How did you find us?"

"We can talk about it when we get back to he school" he said, his voice almost pleading. "You can trust me" he added.

"It was you, you messed up my memories?" I asked still not moving. If he had spent this entire year with Professor Burnner I couldn't say he was blinded. Which meant he either put us in harm's way on purpose or he didn't take Professor Burnner seriously. Either way, it was hard to say he was innocent.

"Let me get you two out of here and I'll explain everything" he replied but again I couldn't bring myself to move. "Tammie, I swear to you you can trust me, please, I need you to come on" he said.

"She wanted to kidnap us" I said, my voice breaking as he nodded.

"I thought she let the anger go, I was wrong, I shouldn't have let her out of my sight, I should've warned you guys" he admitted as Melinda looked at him with shock. "I don't know the whole story, but I know she's had a strong hate in her heart, I just never knew who it was directed at until recently—"

"Us? But why us?" I asked with shock.

"How does she even know us enough to hate us?" Melinda asked, taking a step away from him.

"Listen to me, I promise to explain everything I know, I just need you both to come back with me now, before" he glanced behind him, doing a double take. "Where did she go?" He asked with fright as we looked around; I didn't think talking this much would let her escape, I thought maybe the professor had a sure fire spell going. "Now!" He shouted as he grabbed my forearm and Melinda's arm and ran, us behind him like rag dolls. We had jus moved out of the way when a spell flew out to oblivion. Professor Burnner stepping into view.

"Bill, I honestly thought you got through to me, I really did, but I can't, I can't get pass this, I need them" she said as Professor Barrass shook his head.

"No," he said pushing us behind him.

"I don't want hurt you, don't pick them" she whispered, her voice catching. She was hurt and I didn't know how I knew but this wasn't the first time. "You know I can't take you in their place, so just make this easier for everyone" she continued whispering. I noticed she didn't hold her wand again, did she actually not want to hurt the professor? Did she honestly care about him?

"Stacey, we can work through this again, but I can't let you take them, you know that" he told her as she licked her lips.

"I loved you, Bill..." she said as she raised her wand. Melinda must have been on the same mindwave because we both pushed Professor Barrass down at the same time. He crawled away, Melinda too, I reached back to grab his wand and just when I did Professor Burnner grabbed me, but instinctively I throw back my head, knocking her in the nose. She stumbled backwards and fell, just as she grabbed my ankle, pulling me backwards with her.

"Tammie!" Melinda shouted as I loss all words, an image of a boy flashing in my mind. A dark basement, a bed, two beds, generic, but the boy, he was sitting on the bed and something about him looked so inviting and warm but dangerous and warning at the same time. His back was to me, he had dark hair, fair skin, and even though I couldn't see his face I could feel him. Like I had known him my whole life, like he was rock I didn't know was holding me down until now.

My eyes sprang open just as I felt the presence of a hand putting my hand on the ledge and then eyes. Beautiful memorizing bright blue eyes. _You're not going anywhere. _The air seemed to say as I clung on with all my might. "Help!" I called as I felt Professor Burnner beneath me, pulling me down.

"You won't leave without feeling pain" she said and then I felt it. A white hot pain in my thigh, I looked down to see Professor Burnner had stabbed me with her wand and it hurt. Badly.

"Tammie!" Professor Barrass reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me up, Professor Burnner along with me. "I won't let you hurt them" he told as she gave an off laugh.

"So that's how it is?" She asked as he swallowed, he looked sad to be saying it. "Then you get to live with that" she told him as she pulled her wand out of thigh and then unexpectedly let go.

"NO!" All three of us shouted as Melinda reached out to grab her but knew it was already too late. Professor Barrass pulled me up, taking out a bandage out from somewhere and wrapping it around my thigh. "Hold on, Melinda, you too, now, now" he said as Melinda grabbed onto his shoulder and he picked me up.

As we started to apparate from the scene I could a bright orange light coming from below and it was rising, quickly. Thankfully we didn't have to stick around to watch anymore and suddenly we were outside the bridge to Hogwarts, the closest place you could apparate from. "Tammie? Melinda?" Professor Barrass asked as he looked over Melinda who nodded.

"My leg, I can't feel my leg" I told him as he looked down, blood leaking through the bandages.

"Okay, relax, c'mon" he said in a rushed voice as he hurried inside the castle, everything quiet and dark. I hadn't realized it outside but it was after midnight, everyone was sleep. At least almost everyone. Up in the hospital wing was a completely different story. All the heads of houses were gathered around talking to people dressed fancier than them, Headmaster Dumbledore was trying to calm down someone with a black pointed hat.

"I got them" Professor Barrass said, his voice relieved and out of breathe. "They're safe," he said as a figure whizzed past me and over to Melinda. It took a second to realize it was Melinda's mom and before I could ask my mom was standing in front of me, her arms outstretched, ready to take me from Professor Barrass. "Her leg, Madam Pomfrey, her leg, she can't feel her leg" he said as I suddenly remembered.

He laid me on the bed as the nurse came over, unwrapping the bandages. "I need space, I need space!" She shouted as everyone backed up. "Tammie, how much does it hurt?" She asked as I felt the throbbing again.

"A lot" I replied as she felt the spot, the pain shooting through my body. "There's splinters in here, I think they're covered in..." she trailed off to hold up a piece of splinter, Professor Snape coming over to examine it.

"We need to take it out, now" he said, his voice making me worry. "Tammie, this is going to hurt, but we need to get pieces out of the wound otherwise you'll blood vessels will start clotting and you'll suffer a horrible fate" he said as my eyes widened, it scared me more that he didn't say death.

"What?" I exclaimed as Madam Pomfrey laid me back.

"This is going to hurt, I'm so sorry!" She said as she shoved a metal piece of shard in the wound. I screamed, immediately trying to sit-up, but my mom and Professor Barrass were holding me down. "Almost done" she said as she moved the shard, another scream escaping. "Okay, that should be it, just try to relax Tammie" again I screamed as she pulled the shard out. This time though I felt myself drift into unconsciousness. _Been a busy morning, I guess you deserve a nap. _The air said as I thought I caught a glimpse of a dark haired, black eyed face leaning over me.

I awoke with a start, my nightmare terrifying me but I couldn't remember what it was when I opened my eyes. In the chair next to my bed was my mom's purse, I looked around, excited and a little anxious about her being here. I knew she'd be upset when she learned of the news, but to be fair, I hadn't gone off by myself looking for trouble, I was just trying to find my friend. She just happened to be in trouble. "Tammie?" I started to sit up, but the pain radiated up my entire leg, forcing me to lay back. "Tammie?" Melinda pulled back the curtain, she didn't look nearly as bad as I thought.

"Hey, you look good all things considered" I told her as she half laughed, moving my mom's purse and taking a seat. "How much trouble are we in?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Not as much as you think, Professor Barrass on the other hand..." she started, glancing over her shoulder.

"He didn't get fired, did he?" I asked with worry as Melinda raised an eyebrow.

"No, but he resigned even though Professor Dumbledore explained how if it wasn't for him Professor Burnner probably would've killed us way sooner" she said as I shook my head, not understanding how any of this happened.

"I told you I had a bad feeling about her" I mumbled as the curtain opened again, this time Professor Barrass poking his head around.

"You're awake" he said with a relieved sigh.

"What happened?" I asked him as he looked down at his feet in shame and then sat on the end of the bed.

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure. I met Professor Burnner when I was doing some vacationing in Germany, she was dealing with some personal loss, didn't want to talk about it. She had this hatred in her heart that I've never seen and I was determined to help her cope with it. No one needs to be that angry or hurt. I wanted to help her. So I did, we traveled together, we learned, we settled, we helped other people. We ended up developing feelings and became romantic" he paused, his face going a bit pink. "She said she was in a better place, we still didn't talk about what set off such anger. But I promised I'd get her a job, so we talked to Professor Dumbledore and cleared the whole thing." I pulled myself up and leaned against the headboard.

"You believed her then?" I asked as he nodded.

"She was completely different when I met her" he explained.

"Could've fooled me, when I first met her I remember thinking I didn't know how someone could look at me with such...hatred, but it was only for a second, I thought maybe I had imagined it" I told them.

"The first day I met her, after class, I remember she was at the door, she was saying bye to each of us individually; I thought that was really nice and personal. She stopped me and said my name sounded familiar, maybe my parents went here, I told her only my grandparents attended Hogwarts" Melinda said as I nodded.

"Did she ask you their name?" I asked Melinda.

"How did you know?" Melinda replied with astonishment.

"Because hate like that doesn't come from actually knowing someone, just their family..." I told her as we exchanged looks. I never would've thought my assumptions and dislike toward the Malfoys would actually come in handy.

"Do you think she knew your dad?" Melinda asked.

"That would make the most sense" I answered.

"No, she didn't grow up around here, I don't know what it was about your guys or your families but I tried to keep her away and I tried to keep you both from asking questions or getting suspicious. Melinda, you really weren't that difficult, you tend to stay out of other people's business" he said as he glanced at me but I just shrugged, not ready to apologize. "I don't completely blame you, I know you were having visions and then the whole deal with your mom being gone" he explained as I picked my fingers. "Again I'm sorry about the memory charm."

"Professor Burnner knew about that before you did" I recalled.

"I know, I don't know how she knew, I don't know how she knew any of this" he said as I looked at Melinda.

"Who's grave?" Melinda asked but Professor Barrass just shook his head.

"I don't know" again I just stared at my hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch this sooner, I thought for sure she wouldn't fly off the handle, I thought things were under control." I wanted to ask more, there a thousand questions swirling in my mind.

"Oh thank heavens you're awake" mom's arms were around me before I could respond. "I'm so sorry this happened!" She cried as I patted her back.

"It's okay, I'm okay, everyone is okay" I told her as she stiffed and let go.

"I never wanted something like this to happen you, maybe I should homeschool you?" She said stroking my cheek; Professor Barrass interrupted by clearing his throat.

"As much as I'd love to see that happen..." he trailed off, all of us already knowing the rules.

"I know" mom said wiping her eyes.

"I'm in good hands though" I told her; as much as I hated living at the Malfoys because of their reputation they were good to me, they were safe and I was only so far away from the Burrow. And my dad made a promise, if I broke that, there could be a lot more happening to not just me but everyone and after facing Professor Burnner I wasn't ready to deal with those repercussions.

"You're so brave" she said as I half smiled, the curtain pulling back even more as Fred stood there looking handsome as ever.

"Bill, would you mind showing me the hourglasses in the great hall?" She asked as Professor Barrass quickly agreed, nudging Melinda.

"Why do I have to go too?" She asked getting up anyway.

"I think Draco is waiting for you" Fred told her as the three of them left, Fred taking my mom's seat.

"I'm sorry if I had you worried" I told him as he put his feet on the bed.

"Nah, knew you could handle yourself" he teased. "Just next time, maybe give me some sort of warning, you don't know the scenarios I was making up in my head" he said. "Draco and I actually talked for a long time, made me a realize a lot." I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm, we both want the same thing, to make sure you're safe and protected. We can't do that if we're always butting heads. I still don't like the guy and I'm afraid I never will. But I care about you, a lot, and sometimes we have to bite our tongue in order to make it work. And I want this to work" he explained.

"Me too" I half whispered. "Thank you for talking to him, and just know over the summer I do plan to visit very frequently" I informed him as he pretended to look surprised.

"Really?" I nodded as he moved closer to kiss me. "Well, that shall make summer very good" he cheered as I kissed him back.

Almost two weeks later I was up and moving, my leg completely healed. I was unfortunately unable to join the Quidditch team in time for our last game; Oliver swore it wasn't a big deal and my recovery was more important. I wondered if the twins had bribed him. We had a long conversation about our feelings and where we stood. It ended with wishing each other the best and promising to stay in contact.

I tried talking with George and his group but the only person I could get to even give the time of day was a girl named Savannah I hadn't met before. She was a Hufflepuff seventh year apparently but didn't hang out with the twins unless they were alone. From what Lavender said she had history with George but Lavender wasn't the most creditable of resources. Charity said Savannah was her friend and hated me and that was why I never saw her but Savannah assured me it wasn't personal and said between the drama and making me feel overwhelmed she didn't want to bother me too much. She did promise to try and talk to George.

I spent my last few days of school with Draco. Seeing him later that first night when we returned was more emotionally than I expected. I held back all urges to hug him and he seemed to be doing the same. He explained how when he realized I had disappeared after telling me about Melinda he thought about reporting it, but figured I'd just show up at dinner. When he didn't see me he asked around, no one had really seen me long enough to hold me down, but it didn't seem to worry Draco. It was only when Fred asked him if I was around before bed did he worry. By then I knew it was close to midnight and I had been kidnapped. The two of them had gone off to alert their heads of houses, who then alerted Professor Dumbledore. Professor Barrass happened to be close and heard the news. He explained everything to the other professors and then went off to find us, saying he had a vague idea of where Professor Burnner might have taken us. No one knew why though.

As I boarded the train I wondered what this meant for us, would there be more? Were we safe? Why did she take us in the first place? I had to remain optimistic though, more than that, I had to be prepared. I had to find out whatever spell my father was involved in, I had to get answers, to find a way out of this, if this women knew about my family and wanted to hurt me I was sure there were others and they knew not just about the past but the present. I sat down and looked around at my friends. If there were more like Professor Burnner they'd know about my friends. "What are you thinking about?" Fred asked as I shook my head, trying to ward off the bad thoughts.

"I had a vision," I recalled, taking a moment to process the word. "Right before Professor Burnner stabbed me, I got one" the others paused to look at me. "I don't know what it was or where but it was cold and dark" I told them.

"Like a basement?" Melinda asked. I nodded. "Whose?"

"I don't know, but," I stopped, wondering if I should've told them about the eyes, the voice. Was that too much? Had I imagined that part? "We were both about to die, maybe I was seeing what she saw at some point" I suggested.

"You think she was a Seer too?" Ron asked, his mouth hanging open. "Or maybe that was where she was going to take you guys" he suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think about that, but, I don't know, it felt different, like, used almost, like someone had been there" I told him.

"Well whatever it is, we'll be ready" Fred cheered as I nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Definitely" Melinda said as Hermione, Ron and Harry nodded. "Now come on, I wanna show you the picture of everyone holding the Quidditch Cup" Melinda teased as I hung my head.

"At least we won the house cup though" Ron mumbled back though he had to be honest with himself, winning the Quidditch cup would've looked much better.

"Don't worry, we'll make our comeback next year" I told them as Harry beamed at me.

"Sounds like a plan" Melinda said with a laugh as we all gathered around to look at a box of pictures Melinda had pulled out, just as the train was pulling out of the station. I glanced up, Draco looking into the compartment. I nodded and he nodded back, a mutual understanding and agreement. I only wished the same could be said for George, but as he came in and dragged his brother out I shrugged, I had all summer to work on him.


End file.
